Teen Titans: Season Six
by Skychild101
Summary: My continuation of Teen Titans and what I thought how the episodes should be and what it should be about. This story's genre is also under action. T for violence. SEASON SIX IS NOW COMPLETE! SEASON SEVEN IS NOW UP!
1. Titans Together

Teen Titans: Season Six

 **Author's Note:** Okay…well um… I know I said that I will start the series right after I finish my "More than just a Mask" story BUT I COULDN'T WAIT DX I HAD to go and write it now. So yeah…here it is! Now for this series, there will be a total of 13 chapters (just like in the series) in every season—mine has nine seasons…heh, I might've went a little crazy with it :3 but I mean there are episodes that look good…well at least to me XD BUT THAT'S WHERE YOU COME IN! You can criticise if you see something that you don't like =D As for the episodes, some of them are goofy…some of them are dark and some of them are in between =D

Before we begin, the start of this season will be where the Titans will fight the villain from season five from "Things Change" (that episode just broke my heart out DX) erm…I think that's it. Oh and also, there will be a movie of Teen Titans which is called: Teen Titans: Trouble in Mexico…yeap, another "vacation" for the Titans =D Woow, sorry for the long A/N XD ONE LAST THING: if you see this **TT** , that means the song comes in. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT BECAUSE IT'S GONNA BE A ONE WILD RIDE!

 **Disclaimer:** Must we go through this? I mean, you guys already know I don't own Teen Titans…no matter how much I wanted to…or otherwise if I did own it, I would make the continuation of the series…*le sobs*

 **Summary:** After months of battling the Brotherhood of Evil, the Titans had finally came back. But, things are not the way they seem to be. Everything had changed. The only good side was that peace had finally came…or so they thought. Right after they came, a new villain that has the ability to change into whatever has come to destroy havoc. It is up to the Titans to stop this beast.

Chapter 1: Titans Together

"Come with me, Terra." Beast Boy pleaded, his eyes full of sadness.

The girl, Terra—or so that's what Beast Boy _think_ she is—shook her head and stepped back a bit.

"No…I'm not a hero, Beast Boy. You are. I'm just a high schooler that has a geometry test next period and I haven't even studied it for it."

With that, Terra walked backwards and as she did, the doors of the classrooms started to open as well which indicated that a new period will start soon. Beast Boy never left his gaze at the girl until the girl disappeared completely from the crowd…

"Beast Boy to Robin. I'll be there. Over." he then ran the opposite way, exiting out of the school…

 **TT**

Robin felt his cape blowing to the side from the explosion that just came from the fire creature. He held his forearm in front of the face so that the smoke won't get in his eyes.

He watched as Raven, Cyborg and Starfire blasted the creature with all their powers but it wasn't enough. Robin wanted to help but if he did, he would be burn to crisp.

"He's too strong. I don't know how long we could hold him." Cyborg replied, shortly joining Robin.

Starfire also joined Robin after she got a hit from the beast.

"Ugh." she moaned, getting up. She held one of her arms and rubbed it. "We need Beast Boy."

"I already called him." Robin narrowed his eyes. "It would be a miracle if he comes."

"Uh, isn't he too busy with "Terra"?" Raven asked, quoting around the name.

She lowered her black shield once it was safe to do so. Just as Robin was about to speak, a sudden gust of water was suddenly poured down at the creature. The creature screeched as it felt the sensation of the cold water, cooling him down a bit. He fell down to his knees, looking as though it was tired.

The Titans then took a look at the right and there, a familiar figure was found. Beast Boy, who was in the form of an Elephant, stood there glaring at the creature before he morphed back to human.

"Well it's about time." Raven spoke.

Beast Boy's eyes fell upon her before they fell to the ground. "Yeah…sure…so uh, how do we stop this thing?" he asked, changing the subject.

Taking the hint, Robin shrugged. "As of right now, we don't have a plan. But we need one as soon as possible before the beast attack—argh!"

Something stopped Robin in mid-sentence as he got attacked from the side. He was sent flying backwards for a bit before his back skidded to the ground, halting him.

"And I'm guessing that's the creature's saying of "the bad guy is still here." Raven spoke, peeking over at Robin who got up on his knees.

Hearing that, Robin replied. "It's not a very nice response. Titans, go!"

At once, everyone leaped in action. Cyborg continued to use his sonic cannon while Raven threw objects. Starfire had also shot several of her starbolts in attempt to bring down the beast. Beast Boy also helped out…whenever he could. Robin, who was still in the same spot, watched the battling scene before him. That was until an idea came into his mind.

Quickly, he began to run while also leaped in the air to avoid the extended arm from the creature. After a few more dodges and running, Robin came to Cyborg.

"Do you still have the devices from Tokyo?" Robin asked, quickly performing a somersault to the side to avoid the arm.

Cyborg grunted when he got smacked to the wall. Groaning, he got up and readied his cannon.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if we used those…"

Grinning, Cyborg spoke. "We could take him down."

Robin smirked. "Besides, you know what they say. The bigger they are—"

"The harder they fall!"

With that, the two Titans started to run towards the creature. Robin then threw the three disks at the beast and smoke came out. Using this opportunity, Cyborg quickly took out the devices and put them together in a circle.

"Mind doing the honor?" Cyborg replied, holding a medium red stick.

Robin smirked. "Don't mind if I do."

The leader took the stick then smashed down at one of the circles. Lights started to come out of the spot before they were in the complete form. The illuminated strings then started to go down which also brought the creature down. The beast shrieked, trying to escape the clutches but it was futile.

"Wonderful! We are victorious!" Starfire responded with delight.

Raven walked beside Cyborg and noticed something that was surrounding the beast.

"Let me guess…you got the devices from the Tokyo Troopers?" she asked, automatically seeing Cyborg being sheepish.

"Well uh…I uh…I might've stolen it from them you know...gifts?" Cyborg responded with a sheepish smile.

Raven raised one of her eyebrows, giving her fellow Titan a suspicious look before she shrugged it off.

 **:(/\\):**

Beast Boy sighed as he was sadly slouching on the couch of the living room. The events from today were still going through his head about Terra…how she chose not to remember…the fight between Slade even though it turned out to be a robot Slade…

"Everything alright?"

Beast Boy gave out a frightened yell, hiding behind the couch. He then looked over at the side as he saw Raven. He gave out a sigh of relief before he went back to the couch.

"Someone should really put a bell on you." Beast Boy remarked.

And that actually earned a rare soft smile from Raven.

"And yeah…everything is okay."

Even though, Raven knew that there was something wrong, she did not pushed him and instead she left him a response.

"Okay."

With that, Raven stood up and quietly walked out of the living room, leaving a sad Titan to his thoughts.

A/N: So…I wouldn't say that this was a bad start to start it off. Uhm…do you guys like it so far? I mean, it's only one chapter though XD but I know it's not much but yeah…SEE YOU!


	2. Baby Starfire

**Author's Note:** Oo another update! Yay! Now after reading this one, you should probably decide if it the series are going good or not =D heh, I'm using way too much emoijs :3 and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had enjoy writing it XD

 **Shout out:** Thanks to Themadzlove for following and reviewing the story. Thanks to Kman1800 for reviewing.

 **Summary:** After settling in, the Titans are enjoying a nice day without fighting villains which gives them a little break. Using this free time, Cyborg decided to make a machine that has the ability to make objects into miniature. But when the machine went wrong, something terribly went wrong at a Titan. And as if that's not all, a villain just happens to strike.

* * *

Chapter 2: Baby Starfire

There were clanging in the garage followed by humming. A stack of pile suddenly moved itself then stopped beside an empty spot. Behind the pile, out came Cyborg who was plastering a wide happy smile on his face while whistling a tune. Eyeing the empty spot, he formed a grinned as he made his hands to be tools.

He then began to create by going here and there.

"Whew." Cyborg replied, letting out a sigh of relief. It was almost done and he couldn't wait to try it out. He just had one more thing to put on to the machine.

 **:(/\\):**

Starfire hummed happily as she floated through the halls of the Tower. It was really great that she is at home at last. She had truly missed this place and was happy to know that she can finally relax at peace.

"Huh?"

Something made to break her train of thoughts so she decided that she would investigate the noise. After finding the source, she was now in the garage where she saw Cyborg muttering while studying what it looked like a set of instructions.

"Friend!" she exclaimed which startled the half robot.

Giving out a startle shout, Cyborg lost his grip on the blue print and nearly lost his balance. He then bent down to grab the map before he turned around to look at Starfire.

"Uh…yes?"

"Er," she began. Not knowing what to say, Star looked around until she saw a medium size machine. "I wish to know what you are building."

As though she spoke his language, Cyborg automatically gave out a squeal of delight and started to explain.

"What you see before you is a soon to be complete miniature machine!" he exclaimed.

Confused, Starfire asked. "Please what is a miniature machine?"

"It's a machine that allows to shrink objects."

"Oh."

Eager to examine this machine, Starfire went up to it and started to study it. It looked very complicated to make and especially the designs. The machine was a blue-white color. Curiously, Starfire flew up a bit to examine the top until she saw a button…

Not noticing this, Cyborg continued to read off the blue print. "Now it's not done so don't—"

"What does this do?" she reached out for the button and pressed it. Giving out a small surprise gasp, the machine whirred to life and started to spin around. Sensing something that wasn't right, Cyborg looked away from the map only to have his eyes wide.

"Starfire, no—"

Too late.

The machine shot out a zap-like beam towards Starfire and because of the beam, all Starfire could do was to scream…

 **TT**

As soon as the scream ended, three figures came in, bursting through the door and entered the garage. The first one to emerge was Robin.

"Cyborg, report." he asked.

"Uhm…" the Titan started.

Raven started to observe the scene until she spoke.

"Where's Starfire?"

Panicking, Cyborg replied. "Uhm she went shopping. Yeah, that's right. Shopping."

As though it was on time, a sudden cry suddenly filled the room which alerted the three Titans. Cyborg, however, was sweating.

Robin and the other two began to walk forward in order to search for the sound but when they did, Beast Boy gave out a gasp as he halted. Soon, the other two looked down as well and they both gave out a gasp.

"Starfire?" Robin asked with shock, eyes wide.

Indeed it was Starfire. Except something about her was different. Instead of her being in her normal form, she was suddenly small…small as in infant.

"Dude, what happened to her?"

All six eyes landed upon the sheepish Cyborg as he was stammering before clearing out his throat.

"Well, you see…because there were no more crime fighting, I decided hey…why not use this time to build a machine that could shrink into small objects. So, I proceeded until Starfire came and she asked what it is so I explained it to her," Cyborg rambled on. "But uh…I told her that it wasn't finish but um I'm guessing she pressed a wrong button and yeah…" he laughed, sheepishly. "Building the machine seems like a good idea at the time."

"Until it changes someone into what they're not supposed to be. "Robin responded.

"So…what do we do with her?" Raven quizzed, staring at Starfire who was looking up with interest.

When Starfire wasn't crying, she started to roll so that she could climb on her knees to crawl. Once she did, she started to crawl towards Robin who looked at her curiously. Feeling something that was tugging his cape, Robin looked down and saw that it was Starfire who was playing with it.

"Until we find a way to reverse its effect, someone has to take care of her." Robin finally replied.

"Uhm…I'm not!" Beast Boy quickly announced. "I'm not changing any diapers."

"I'm not either. Last time I took care of kids, I almost blew my temper on them." Raven stated.

"You can count me out." Cyborg said next.

Quirking an eyebrow, Robin looked over at the Titan. "Isn't this your mistake? Besides, I—"

"Got my hands full and won't be able to do it. Sorry, but looks you're the one who's going to take care of her." Cyborg said, peeking out the door. "See you!"

With that, the three Titans scurried away which left Robin to sigh. He stared at Starfire's innocent eyes before he mumbled.

"This is going to be the death of me." he mumbled.

Just then, Starfire began to cry which made Robin to twitch.

 **:(/\\):**

Starfire curiously stared at Robin who was staring back. They were currently in the kitchen and the baby alien was in a chair in which Raven had summoned before she left.

"So uh…what do you eat?" Robin quizzed.

As an answer, Starfire gurgled.

"Right…can't talk yet." Robin sighed. "Guess I'll improvise."

After gathering the stuff he needed, he then proceeded to show it. "Waffles?"

A shake of nod.

"Tofu? Celery stick? Cereal? Sandwich?"

Feeling frustrated, Robin gave out an aggravated sigh. "Great idea, Cyborg…leave me in charge." he muttered. "I don't know what you eat!" he yelled.

Upon hearing the strong tone, Starfire started to water her eyes and began to cry.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry! Please don't cry." Robin pleaded, taking her out of her chair and wrapped her around his arms.

The second Starfire felt his touch, she stopped crying and started to gurgle happily. Robin released a sigh of relief. As soon as Robin wrapped his arms around her, the doors of the living room slid open and it revealed Raven. Smiling a bit, Raven softly flew towards the fridge.

"How's the taking care of the baby going?" she questioned.

Robin sighed. "Horrible. I wish Cyborg would hurry up with the machine. I mean, I can't even talk in baby language and I don't know what she wants!"

As if on cue, Starfire began to cry.

"What does she want?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Have you tried feeding her?"

"I did but I don't know what she eats."

Wordlessly, Raven used her powers to open the fridge and grabbed the milk can. She then opened one of the top cabinets to take out a bottle. After heating the milk (so it wouldn't be too cold or too hot), she put the milk in the bottle and handed over to Robin. Seeing the confused look, Raven nodded.

"Try it."

Shrugging, Robin placed Starfire on one of his arms and took the bottle. He then stuck the bottle into her mouth. Starfire gurgled happily as she began to drink the milk.

"How did you—"

"Lucky guess."

All of a sudden, the alarm started to go off but because of the loud noise, it made Starfire to cry again. Groaning, Robin placed her on the floor before going to the screen to see where the crime was taking place.

"Where's the crime?" Cyborg asked as he joined the two Titans.

Upon seeing the door open, Starfire looked at it curiously only to make happy gurgle sounds as though the thought of having doors to open and close fascinates her.

Starfire gave a gurgle laugh once Beast Boy made the door to slide open as he too joined the Titans.

"Down at the street." Robin answered, clicking away. "Alright, Titans—"

"Don't think so." Cyborg responded, grinning.

Confused, Robin spoke. "What do you mean?"

Cyborg gave a smirking glance at the others before he looked at Robin. "You still have to take care of Starfire so she wouldn't hurt herself."

Robin froze only to have one of his eyebrows twitch. "But—"

"A-a-a-a-h. Baby first. Mission later." he replied, gleefully.

Frowning, Robin grumbled as he turned on his heels only to give out a questioning look.

"So um okay…where is she?"

Curious, the other Titans turned around only to gasp with shock.

Baby Starfire was missing.

 **:(/\\):**

"Run you little fools! Run! Save your pitiful lives! This city belongs to me! Ah hahahaha!" an evil laugh went out.

People were running away from the maniac, saving their lives. The villain had black shoulder length hair with silver highlights. She had silver cat-like eyes while her whole outfit was black. Smirking, her hand was glowing with midnight-blue power but before she could even release it, a familiar blue beam shot at her hand which cancelled the power.

"Argh!" she screamed, seeing her ruined hand.

Snarling, the villain turned around but once she did, she had her eyes wide with recognition.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite heroes…the Teen Titans." she laughed, manically.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said, proudly. "Um...who is she?"

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me! The name is Scarlet." she giggled.

She then danced, taking a twirl forward before she leaned closer to Robin.

"My, what a handsome boy." she said, bringing her long nails and made a scratch across his cheek.

Robin slightly winced as he still glared at her, automatically disliking her. But what surprised him the most was the unexpected move. Scarlet leaned in and gave a quick peck on his lips. Acting quickly, he pushed her away only to have her to do a back flip then landed on her own two feet. She laughed as Robin wiped the kiss away.

"If Starfire was in her original form, she would've blasted the villain into bits by now." Raven responded.

Growling, Robin shouted. "Titans, go!"

With a battle cry, Robin began to run forward and threw three disks at her but she avoided them by leaping to the side so that the disks struck the ground instead. She then proceeded to go at Cyborg who was blasting at her with his sonic cannon.

She then pushed down Cyborg, having her hand on his chest while the other one on his arm.

"Ooh, cool cannon. Hope you don't mind me stealing it." she responded.

"Huh?"

Scarlet placed her hand on the cannon and felt the electricity going through her. Cyborg gave out a yell as he felt his wires going berserk. Giggling, Scarlet leaped off him and swiftly performed a forward somersault in mid-air. She then brought her two hands together and the familiar blue-white beam was forming around her hands. When it was full, the girl unleashed it which was sent hurdling towards Raven and Robin who dodged it.

Cyborg groaned. "Ugh, I felt like I got ran over by a bus."

Raven shortly joined him as she gave a look around at the streets.

"Boo."

Raven gasped as she turned around.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal your powers as well." she purred.

Narrowing her eyes, Raven started to chant her magic words. "I do mind. Azarath Metrion—"

Scarlet brought her face close to her and shouted out. "Zinthos!"

"What?" Raven gasped as she felt Scarlet's hand being on her chest. Raven gave out a pain of yell. Black magic started to absorb at Scarlet and then the villain released the power. The black streak struck Raven at the chest which caused her to fall at the ground, hard.

"Great." Raven muttered. "We got a crazy maniac who can absorb our power and use it at will."

"There must be some way to defeat her." Cyborg said, helping the fallen Titan up.

Meanwhile, Robin walked backwards as he moved his head from side to side, having his guard up. He sighed. He still has to find Starfire but who knows where she might be. He had looked everywhere.

He brought his head down, having a train of thoughts running through his head. But the minute he brought his head up, he gave out a gasp.

"You gotta be kidding me."

And there it was.

A few meters ahead of him was Starfire who seemed to be playing with the street pole. However, Scarlet then brought her face close to him which startled him as he fell down.

"Oops." she giggled, crawling on him. "Aw why the angry face?"

Robin growled. "I would get off me if I were you."

She laughed, finding the threat amusing. She then brought her head to the side and her eyes went wide with amusement. Following her eyes, Robin gave out a gasp as he now knew what she was staring at.

"Don't you—"

"Catch me first."

With another quick peck on his lips, Scarlet leaped off and started to run towards Starfire. Irritated, Robin wiped it off before he quickly pushed himself up and began to run at her with full speed.

"Scarlet, get away from her!" he yelled.

As a response, the villain gave out a laugh. When she was halfway of the road, a green ram rammed at her side which caused her to be off course.

"Nice one, Beast Boy!"

Changing back to his human form, the green Titan gave thumbs up.

Scarlet let out a rage of scream after she got herself together and got up. "You little brat! You will pay!"

"Not today, lady!" with a charging yell, Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and started to bring her backwards. They crashed through a building's window before crashing through several walls. The other Titans all had their eyes wide.

"Well someone got on the wrong side of the bed." Cyborg remarked.

 **:(/\\):**

Inside the building was a mess. There were crumbled walls and the whole place seemed like it was deserted until there was a sudden movement underneath all of those rocks.

Robin groaned as he pushed the rocks away. He then got on his knees and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Ugh…you know how to take a punch." Scarlet muttered as she too got up limply. She then cracked one of her shoulders since it was out of place.

"That's what you get for messing with me."

She smirked. "So…intimidating. That's what I like about you, Robin."

Robin jeered. "Too bad I don't like you." he then threw his disks but with the right timing, Scarlet moved out of the way.

The disks exploded, causing smoke to be everywhere. Robin narrowed his eyes and held his guard up while he looked around even though it was pointless. On the other hand, Scarlet used this "ambush" to strike at the Titan. She soon emerged out of the smoke but instead her whole body, it was the upper half.

Robin gasped as he took the punch. The punch was a powerful one since it made Robin to fly back out of the building and went flying backwards in the air for a bit before he finally skidded on his back and shortly joined the Titans who were in their fighting stances.

"So uh…I'm guessing the talk didn't go so well." Beast Boy commented.

Not saying a word, Robin got up and brushed the dust off his sleeves. He glared at the figure that was slowly emerging out of the building.

"Aw don't tell me you're mad because I ruined your suit." she sneered.

Indeed the suit was messy but Robin could care less about it right now.

As Scarlet was halfway of the road, there was a sudden THUD followed by a shriek.

"ARGH! YOU STUPID BABY! THAT HURTS!" she shrieked, pulling her foot up to rub it.

Starfire paused what she was doing and started to cry. Groaning, Robin briskly walked towards her and picked her up.

"Good baby Starfire. I'll give you a yummy treat when we get home." he replied before putting her down.

He narrowed his eyes behind the mask until a clang came which brought his attention. He tore off his glare from Scarlet and turned to the side only to see Starfire who was banging a pole against the mail box.

It seemed to entertain her as the leader raised one of his eyebrows and noticed that the mail box was becoming dent. After seeing this, Robin made a grin.

"Alright, Titans. I've got a plan." he spoke at last.

"Which is…" Beast Boy began.

Robin took out three disks and placed them between his fingers. "We hit her with everything we got."

"So…full power?" Cyborg asked.

"Full power ahead."

Smirking, Cyborg readied his cannon. "Now you're talking my language."

"Teen Titans…go!" Cyborg and Robin shouted.

At once, Raven flew into action and released her dark magic at full power which managed to strike down the villain. On both of the sides of the road, Robin and Cyborg ran across the building before they did a lift off. Robin then threw his disks while Cyborg shot his beam out.

The beam enveloped the disks which caused an explosion. Panting heavily, Scarlet fell down to her knees and had little time to react when Beast Boy (who was in the form of a rhino), charged at her which knocked her away.

Scarlet flew back, hitting the pole with her back. The Titans walked up to her and she stood still for a minute until she fell to the ground, out cold.

"Well alright!" Cyborg cheered.

Robin let out a sigh of relief, finally glad that was over. "Now come on. Let's get Starfire back home."

Raven turned around only to saw the streets empty. "Um…she's gone."

Eyes wide, Robin turned around. Twitching with irritation, he threw his head back and gave out a scream.

"ARGGGGGHHHHH!"

 **:(/\\):**

The doors slid open, having several figures to enter the living room. One of them was pissed off and the other three were following him shortly.

"That's it!" Robin yelled, startling the Titans. "I'VE HAD IT! I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THIS!"

He then whirled to Cyborg. "You better have that machine fix or I'll short-circuit you!" he threatened.

"And people say I'm mad." the half robot muttered.

Raven shook her head. "He's going to lose his sanity if he keeps up like this."

"And no Starfire! YOU CAN'T COOK SILKIE!"

Starfire stopped what she was doing and looked at the angry Robin. Seeing this, her eyes began to water and started to cry. Sighing, Raven glided towards the crying alien and lifted her up.

"There, there. Did the mean little Robin scared you?"

Sniffing, Starfire nodded her head.

Robin scowled.

"Honestly, Robin. You're such a bad father." Raven commented.

Frowning, Robin breathed out. "I'll be in my room."

 **:(/\\):**

Robin got up the next morning and he was hoping to have a quiet morning. He didn't even had a wink of sleep last night since Starfire kept on waking him up in the middle of the night.

Staring into space, Robin finally stretched out and gave out a yawn. He sniffed the air only to make a choking sound. He quickly found a pincer and zoomed out of his room to go to the living room.

"Who had rotten eggs for breakfast?" he announced.

He noticed that the Titans were backing out at a corner of the wall with Raven as their "protection."

"Uh…it's not rotten eggs, dude." the changeling responded, not daring to peek out.

Confused, Robin looked to the right and gasped.

"Please don't tell me—"

The Titans nodded simultaneously.

"I'm not—"

"Sorry dude…we voted and well we thought we should give it to you!" Beast Boy explained.

Robin peeved. "Some friends you guys are."

 **:(/\\):**

The next few weeks were a bit hectic and Robin was close to losing his sanity. Cyborg was almost finished fixing up his machine but because almost wasn't good enough, the leader forbad Cyborg to leave the garage until the machine is fixed.

"The Book of Azar is not a toy!" Raven exclaimed when Starfire was using it as a surfboard.

"Whee!" the alien squealed, flying around with it.

In these past few weeks, the alien had also grown a bit.

"Ugh dude! I can't take much more of this!" Beast Boy moaned, lying on the floor with exhaustion.

The two turned around to see Beast Boy who looked like he was ready to pass out right here and now.

"Just be thankful that she doesn't know how to use her powers yet." she pointed it out.

Just then, Starfire made a gurgle sound that sounded like she was going to choke on something. Beast Boy automatically got up and gasped. After a few more of the choking sound, Starfire then made it clear that she was about to throw up. She did just that…only to have thrown up on one of Raven's feet.

"Super." she replied.

As if that wasn't enough, there were thundering footsteps and soon the doors were slammed opened. The two Titans stared incredulously at the newcomer.

"Uh—"the animal shifter started.

There was Robin except he was being pissed off and he looked like he was about to explode anytime now.

"WHO DYED MY HAIR PINK AND STOLE MY HAIR GEL?!" he screamed.

The two Titans plugged their ears when the scream came. Because of the scream, Starfire began to wail which made Beast Boy to moan.

"Thanks a lot dude! We just made her to be quiet half an hour ago!" he exclaimed. "And now you made her to cry again!"

Raven sighed. "I need some meditating."

"I don't think meditating would work in this state." Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin stormed towards the Titans. "I just want to know who stole my hair gel!"

Raven looked down. "Why would Starfire steal your hair gel?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled. "I'M LOSING MY SANITY AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"You think this is bad?"

A scowl.

As soon as Raven shouted her line, Robin exclaimed as he saw a flying figure.

"The grappling hook is not a toy!" he yelled. "It's dangerous and someone could get hurt!"

Starfire currently stole his grappling hook and decided to take it for a joyride. However, when Starfire was on the floor, she made a giggling sound though this made Robin to go towards her. Her back was facing him and little did he know Star had some surprise for him.

"Now, I will take that back and—huh? Woah!" he exclaimed, feeling something being tied to his ankles.

He fell to the ground with a heavy thud since the "attack" came unexpectedly. Robin struggled to get his ankles loose.

"What the? Why's…" he paused, looking down and saw that his rope was tied at his ankles. He frowned. "Real nice."

When Robin was on the floor, Raven picked up her book and looked down at Robin as she shook her head.

"Out of every villains, no one could've taken you down." she then looked at the giggling Starfire. "No one except Starfire…that is just sad."

Robin glared at her.

"At least things can't get any worse." he muttered, using his birdarang to cut the ropes.

"Well okay. But like I said to Beast Boy…just be thankful she doesn't know how to use her powers yet."

Just then, something blasted Robin from behind and Raven moved to the side so that he wouldn't collide with her. He then slammed himself against the big window before sliding down in pain.

The two heroes looked at the opposite way only to see Starfire who had her eyes glowing green until it died down. She then giggled happily as though that had entertained her.

"You were saying?" Robin grumbled.

"Uh…"

Robin got up and marched towards the Titans. He opened and closed his mouth several of times before he managed to speak.

"Okay…let's just fix everything up and put Starfire on a chair so that she wouldn't mess anything up!"

"Sounds like a plan." Raven then looked down. "So, where is she?"

Robin also looked down and gave out an aggravated sigh. "Ugh! Okay—"

Something made Robin to pause in mid-sentence. A sound that sounded like a glass was broken so he turned to the right and gave out a horrified gasp. The bottom of the big window was broken.

"STARFIRE!" he screeched, quickly running towards the running.

"Wait! She can fly remember?" Raven called out.

"What if she can't now?" he asked, panicking.

He looked down and saw Starfire who was free falling. It looks like she was having the time of her life. Acting quickly, Robin walked a few steps backwards before he too smashed through the window in order to catch the flying alien.

The leader free falls for a bit and he quickly caught up to her so he wrapped his arms around her small tiny waist before turning to face the window instead. He then got out his grappling hook and released it. The hook grabbed on to something and it pulled the two up, bringing them to safety.

Starfire giggled happily.

"Again! Again!"

 **:(/\\):**

"Is it done yet?"

"No."

Silence.

"How about now?"

"It will be done if you quit asking me!" Cyborg exclaimed through the communicator.

"WELL HURRY UP WITH IT! I'M LOSING MY MIND!"

"You already lost it." Beast Boy said.

Robin growled, making the green Titan to laugh sheepishly.

"And besides, I would've got this done if _someone_ didn't forbid me to LEAVE THE GARAGE!"

Robin humphed. "Just get it done."

The silence started to come in until the leader broke it.

"Anyone saw Starfire?"

 **:(/\\):**

"Titans go get Starfire before she causes more chaos!" the boy wonder screeched. "And _no_ Raven! You can't use your powers to blast her into oblivion!"

Raven grumbled until she stopped gliding. She groaned. "Of course…"

"What?" Beast Boy asked, joining her.

After Robin joined them, Raven began to tell.

"In order to catch Starfire, we need a bait." she said and the two of them looked at Robin…

Meanwhile, Starfire was having the time of her life. She was wreaking havoc whenever she could. As she was about to go to the other path of the hallway, Robin suddenly appeared looking anything but happy.

"Um…hey Starfire." Robin said.

Eyes shining with delight, Starfire gurgled with happiness. "Robby!" she giggled.

She began to walk towards her favorite person but when she was half way, Raven flew out of her hiding spot and placed the cage in the middle of the path. Because she didn't notice the cage, Starfire went in it until a _bonk_ on her head from the bars told her where she was now.

Eyes wide, she saw the exit but she didn't even took a few inches since Beast Boy swiftly came in and closed the lid. Having nowhere to go, Starfire fell down and looked up at the Titans. Her eyes began to water and started to cry.

"I WANT OUT! OUT!" she wailed.

Beast Boy squirmed from the loudness while the communicator rang. It revealed Cyborg who was looking happy.

"The machine is ready."

Robin gave a smile. "Perfect timing."

 **:(/\\):**

"I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT!" Starfire bawled.

"Just hurry up. She's giving him a headache." Raven muttered, placing the cage that contained Starfire on the floor.

The alien kid was also facing the machine.

Robin sighed, shaking his head. "Who knew she could cause so much trouble?"

"I'm just thankful that this is finally going to be over." the animal shifter responded.

"Alright, y'all! Who's ready?!" Cyborg asked.

"Just skip the drama."

Scowling, Cyborg went beside the machine and paused.

"Uh…shouldn't we get her out of the cage?" he asked.

Giving her a look, Raven sealed the garage doors in case Starfire wants to get out. Robin then went over to the cage and let out Starfire who stopped wailing but was now puzzled.

Cyborg then pressed the button and the machine whirred to life. The familiar zap-like beam raced towards Starfire and she was soon covered in the blue-white beam. The three Titans covered their eyes from the blinding light but as soon as it had started, it ended.

When the blinding light vanished, the Titans lowered their arms and looked ahead of them. They then gave a sigh of relief.

In front of them, instead of kid Starfire, she was now in the original form.

Starfire blinked a few times as though she was unsure of where she was. Seeing this, Robin cautiously walked up to her.

"Star…fire?"

Looking down, Starfire then looked up to see Robin who had an unsure look. At last, the alien replied happily.

"OH! I am me again!" she exclaimed, delightfully.

Seeing Robin, she hugged him tightly. After a few minutes of hugging, Starfire brought her hand behind her neck and rubbed it sheepishly.

"Uh please forgive me. I hope I wasn't too much trouble for whatever has happened to me."

Smiling, Robin spoke. "Don't worry, Star…you were like a charm."

From the simple sentence, it made the rest of the Titans to stare at their leader with an incredulous before they fainted.

A/N: …so I might've went a bit crazy on this, heh. Oh you know…with a total of 17 pages…erm yeah…but I did had fun XD now because I don't know how baby aliens act, I made everything up and drove the Titans a little crazy…especially Robin. I mean who doesn't want to see their leader with his hair pink? XD See you in the next chapter!

EDIT: Hey guys, I just edited this chapter and added some stuff in. Hope you like it!


	3. Summer Heat

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter XD I admit…it was crazy heh…so I SHALL GIVE YOU THIS NOT SO CRAZY CHAPTER! YAY! BTW, anyone ships BBXRAE?

 **Summary:** The crime has been going quiet but our favorite season is finally here! That's right…it's SUMMER! Lots of fun in the sun with having the temperature going over 30 degrees. Everything was going swell until the air conditioner decides to bonk out…having no choice, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire have gone to a hardware store in order fix the air conditioner but that also means, they had left Beast Boy and Raven home alone…

* * *

Chapter 3: Summer Heat

"Good afternooonn, Jump City!" the cheery voice announced. "Today the weather is going to be _hot_! That's right folks! It's going to be a one hot day having going over 30 degrees!" the reporter stated.

After that simple sentence, Robin shut off the big TV screen.

The Titans were lounging around the living room since it was the coolest part of the Tower—minus the basement. The air conditioner was a bliss to them. Beast Boy groaned, sweating profusely due to the heat. He then slightly moved his head to the side as he saw a medium size fan just a few centimeters away from him.

Frowning, Beast Boy made his arm to extend in order to reach the device. Once he did, he let out a happy sigh as he felt the cool air from the fan, blasting at his face.

"Maaan…" Beast Boy complained. "Can this day get any hotter? I'm boiling over here."

"And I'm having a headache from your complaints." Raven spoke, trying to read her novel.

Beast Boy had turned his head ever so slightly to face Raven. "How are you not hot in that?"

Raven looked up to him before she resumed back to her book.

Another groan came and there was Cyborg, who pushed himself up. One of his hands was in a form of a fan that cooled him down a bit.

"This has got to be the worst summer yet." Cyborg muttered.

"At least we have the air conditioner going on so it can't be that bad." Beast Boy responded.

Robin shook his head, wiping off the sweat from his face.

Meanwhile, the doors of the living slid open which revealed a perfectly happy-looking Starfire.

"Friends, what shall we do on this fine summer day?" she asked, happily.

The others stared at her with a dumb-founded look. When she noticed that none of her friends answered, Starfire opened her eyes and gave out a gasp.

"What has happened to you?"

"It's the heat, Star." Robin responded. "Unlike you, we can't exactly live throughout this heat. If we wanna survive, we have to find a way to cool ourselves down."

"Oh…" Starfire said as she understood. She then brought her arms to her chest, rubbing them as she felt a chill going down her body. "And what is the chill?"

"It's the air conditioner…which helps us to cool down a bit." Robin answered, wiping yet another sweat off his face.

As soon as he said that, a rough noise echoed throughout the room which alerted the Titans and soon a _bonk_ followed by a hiss came.

"Uh oh." the half robot responded.

 **TT**

"Well, I was right. The air conditioner bonked out on us. "Cyborg said after a few minutes.

"Oh no! We're going to die and get a heatstroke!" Beast Boy yelled. "And I'm too young to die!"

Irritated, Raven glared at him. "The air conditioner went out. It can be fixed."

"Yeap so which is why Cyborg, Starfire and I will go to the new warehouse that opened yesterday." Robin explained.

This appalled Beast Boy. "You…? The warehouse…? But-but pleaseee can I come with you? Why can't I come with you?"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow as a grin plastered on his face. "Because we need someone to take care of the Tower when we're gone."

"But Raven can do that alone."

"But she will get lonely and would need some company." Starfire said next.

"Yeah and besides, if anything happens, you will also be there." Robin finished.

Beast Boy moaned.

A door was shut closed which alerted the depressed changeling.

"We won't be long." Robin called out before the garage door roared to life and the car zoomed out of the Tower.

When the car was out, Beast Boy made a sheepish laugh.

"Heh…so uh what's cookin?"

Raven gave one of her infamous glare. "Just stay out of my away."

With that, she silently walked out of the area which left Beast Boy to be alone…

 **:(/\\):**

Throughout the ride, it was a silent one but when they were halfway, Robin broke it.

"You think it was a good idea to leave those two alone? I mean, Beast Boy gets on Raven's nerve pretty quickly."

Cyborg shrugged it off. "Trust me: it will be fine. Besides, what could go wrong?"

Robin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Famous last words…"

 **:(/\\):**

Beast Boy grumbled as he walked down the hallway.

"It would be fine, they say. Nothing could go wrong, they say." he muttered.

Once he reached the destination, the door was opened and it let the changeling to enter the bathroom where he can take a nice bath that would be filled with cold water without any interruptions…or so he thought.

Just down the hall, was Raven who was walking down to the same destination to which Beast Boy was in but she was unaware that he was actually _in_ the bathroom.

She was still moody about the setup from Cyborg and Robin had made. She just hopes that she can pull it off without losing her temper on the green one and if she does just that, then everything would be dandy.

The door slid open and Raven set her eyes upon the bathtub but it had the curtains covering it. Thinking that Starfire did it—she usually covers the bathtub for unknown reasons—Raven began to head that way and started to open it until…

Two loud screams filled the bathroom. One was a horror and the other was an embarrassing one.

Beast Boy quickly duck his head in his bubble bath while Raven zoomed out of the bathroom in less than a second. She rested there for a minute, trying to register what just happened while her heart rate was increasing. Her heated face was covered in embarrassment.

 _That is_ not _going to leave my mind…_ Raven thought, still having a red face.

 **:(/\\):**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Beast Boy shrieked as he quickly morphed into a cheetah.

Behind him was Raven who was…burning with magic and was hot on his tail. The reason why she was chasing after him was because the green Titan had stupidly (and accidentally) spilled _hot_ herbal tea all over her face and now Raven's face was burning hot.

"You should've thought about that before you spilled burning hot tea on me!" Raven yelled.

In order to speak with a raging half demon, Beast Boy swiftly changed back to his humanoid form.

"I'm sorry!" Beast Boy exclaimed, apologizing over and over again. "It was an accident! I swear it!"

He then screeched to a halt, realizing that he came to a dead end. Panicking, he turned around and saw Raven who was advancing on him closer and closer…Thinking of what he could do, Beast Boy went down on his knees and his hands were clasped together as though he was praying.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I would do anything to make it up! Please forgive me!" he pleaded.

From that sentence, it actually made Raven to stop in her tracks and had her powers fading away. She raised one of her eyebrows and stared at Beast Boy who had a pleading look.

Then, Raven placed on a sly grin. "Anything?"

Beast Boy gulped, scared of what the fellow Titan has planned.

 **:(/\\):**

Beast Boy tugged on the dress of what Raven has made him to wear.

Of all the things…why did it have to be this?

"So uh…remember when I said I would do anything? Well uh…"

"A deal's a deal." Raven responded.

Beast Boy groaned.

What he was wearing was none other than a pink tutu…it was really embarrassing. At least, he was thankful that he didn't had to go anywhere with…this thing on…right?

"By the way…I'm making a few stops at the mall but I need someone to go with me to carry the stuff." Raven announced as she stopped in front of the door. Her face held nothing but a mischievous look.

Beast Boy blinked. "Uhm…but I can take this off, right?"

 **:(/\\):**

"Nice looking tutu, dude!" a person shouted in the malls.

Beast Boy sulked even further down if that was possible. Ahead of him was Raven who was actually looking… _happy_. She was having too much fun in humiliating Beast Boy but the green Titan…well, let's just say he wasn't having any fun and he wants to go home A.S.A.P and he would also wish for the other Titans to hurry up so he doesn't have to deal with this anymore.

Throughout the mall, Beast Boy was actually surprised that Raven _wanted_ to go here…but all she ever purchased was books and more books…Beast Boy shouldn't be really surprised about that.

"Ugh, Raven! Haven't you got enough books already?" he whined.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just one more stop and I promise we will go home after." she paused. "And I promise that you can take off that tutu."

Beast Boy's eyes shone with delight. "Really?"

Smirking, Raven responded. "No."

And that "delight" that was in his eyes quickly faded and left Beast Boy to sulk once again…

"Ah here we are…" Raven announced.

"Yay…another book store." Beast Boy said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well if you opened your eyes a little more then you would see that this is not a book store."

Confused, Beast Boy lifted his head up and gasped with shock. It was indeed not a book store but it was rather a clothing store.

"A…clothing store?"

"Hm-mh."

Blinking, the changeling rubbed his eyes. "But why are we in a clothing store? You never go in a clothing store."

"Ever though that I need a swim suit?"

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and soon, he felt his face heat up. Raven…in a swim suit…he suddenly found it hard to breathe…

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Raven asked, puzzled about Beast Boy's odd behaviour.

Yet again, he always _was_ odd…

"N-no…" he squeaked before he cleared his throat. "No not at all."

The half demon shrugged. "Well okay." she then looked over to the right. "You can go and sit over there by the changing room."

With that, Raven left him alone as she went to the clothing rack to find some swim suits. After shuffling here and there, Raven found a pile of swim suits she would like to try and told the person who was in charge of the fitting rooms about it. Once she got her room, she put on a one piece swim suit and decided to show it to Beast Boy for opinions.

"Um…Beast Boy?" Raven asked, having her head peeking out.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy replied, clearly being bored out of his mind while also trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well er…I kinda need some opinions about this one…"

"About wha—"he stopped in mid-sentence, having his wide go wide while his mouth was open.

There was Raven who spread her arms out so that the swim suit can fully be shown. Naturally, the color was black and it had straps. Beast Boy stammered incoherently as he never left his gaze off her.

Frowning, Raven shook her head. "I'll take it that you like it?"

Blinking, Beast Boy was snapped back into reality. "LIKE IT? I LOVE IT!"

Raven stared at him while slowly having her face being heated up. "Uhm…thanks…"

And she went back to try on the other swim suits while Beast Boy didn't mind it…he didn't mind it at all.

 **:(/\\):**

"Home sweet home!" Beast Boy shouted, gleefully.

There were home at last…like four hours later and the other members of the Titans had still not returned.

The minute Raven entered the living room, she stopped. "You can take off the tutu now."

"Yes!" he cheered.

Being smart for a change, the changeling zoomed out of the room and went back in…only to be in different clothing. Raven turned around but then stopped, feeling once again her face being heated up.

"Uhm…"

There was Beast Boy who was only in his shorts…well, his swim shorts to be exact.

Seeing the look on her face, Beast Boy blinked—something in which he was doing a lot lately…

"What?"

"Oh nothing, you know…other than the fact that you're only in your _shorts_!"

"OH that! Well since it's a hot day, I might as well dive into the pool in which Cyborg created a few days ago."

"The one on the roof?"

"Yeap." Beast Boy whistled and began to walk out of the room only to stop once he reached the door.

"Um…er…Ra—Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Er do you wanna maybe uhm…"

"Join you?"

He nodded mutely.

Blushing a little, Raven nodded. "Sure." she answered, surprising herself as well.

Beast Boy grinned. Perhaps being alone with Raven wasn't so bad after all…minus the fact that she nearly wanted to kill him and for embarrassing him…

 **:(/\\):**

"Friends, we are home!" the familiar cheery voice announced.

Beast Boy turned his head around and his eyes shone with delight. "About time! I thought you guys vanished or something! You were out for a long time."

"Really?" Robin asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Huh…oh well…"

"So?" Cyborg grinned, edging towards Beast Boy and he nudged him on his arm. "How did it go?"

Beast Boy scowled at him before he replied. "It uh…actually didn't went so bad."

This took the Titans by surprise.

Cyborg blinked. "Say what? I thought for sure Raven would've thrown you off a cliff."

"Well actually she kinda threatened to kill me but uhm yeah…"

This started to raise questions and Beast Boy was hoping that not one of them would ask him to "spill the beans". Unfortunately, Starfire just had to ask.

"Oh we must know everything! Please do tell!"

Beast Boy groaned. "Ugh, some other time."

Raven, placing on a smirk, began. " _Oh_ I think right now would be a _great_ time to tell."

 **A/N:** So…uh…how did it go? Yeah, this is like my first time doing one of these thingys so yeah…PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WENT! Review? Let me know what you think about it!


	4. Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:** Hey, hey, hey! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Uhm…wow so okay, this A/N is gonna be short because I have like nothing to say lol other than there will be a familiar character coming in here from a familiar city =D

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to Sharp Crystal and pandorapegasister for following the story. Thanks to Slade J. Wilson for reviewing.

 **Summary:** A villain is on the loose and it is up to the Titans to stop it. However, when they finally meet this villain, Robin found out that this enemy is very familiar to him…

* * *

Chapter 4: Poison Ivy

"Reports have been saying that this villain has been robbing several stores over half an hour ago. We need to find it and stop it and bring it to justice." Robin replied as he zoomed on the road of Jump City.

The T-car was following shortly behind it. Up ahead were Starfire and Beast Boy (who was in a form of a pterodactyl) flying above the two vehicles.

"Where has the villain been last spotted?" Starfire shouted over the loud engines.

"It stated that the villain was last seen near at a movie store." Cyborg answered.

"Why would a villain rob a movie store?" Raven asked next.

"Maybe for a late movie night?" Beast Boy suggested, after turning back into a human before he went back to the same animal.

"Regardless of the reasons, we need to find it before it causes more chaos." Robin stated before his voice was drowned from the loud engines.

At last, the Titans arrived at the destination which was at the movie store but the whole street was a mess. The roads were cracked open, indicating that something had reached the surface. Green vines enveloped parts of various buildings that were nearby. There were frightened people who were hiding away from the scene for protection.

"Woah…looks like someone had some serious partying." Beast Boy remarked.

Raven and Cyborg glared at the little jokester as if to say "now is not the time to be joking around."

Robin narrowed his eyes as he scanned the scene before him. Something about those vines seemed awfully familiar…

As though it had sensed that someone else was here, a shadow started to emerge from the hole that was in front of the store.

"Well, well, well…I thought we would be meeting again, Robin." the voice announced.

The leader raised one of his eyebrows in question since he was not sure who the shadow was. Slowly but surely, the figure had finally emerged out of the shadows only to have Robin to gasp with shock…

 **TT**

Robin gasped, immediately recognizing who the villain is.

"Uh…do you know her?" Beast Boy asked, staring oddly at the unfamiliar villain.

"She's no one important. She's just another villain and like every other villain," Robin got out his bo-staff. "She is going to be brought down."

The villain had red hair that was up to her back while wearing a green knee-length strapless dress.

"That's it? No introductions?" Ivy responded, her eyes gleaming.

"Sorry I don't do introductions to villains like you." Robin stated.

"Aweh and I was hoping for a chat. I mean, we haven't seen each other in a _very_ long time."

"Long time?" Starfire asked, puzzled. "You guys have met before?"

Irritated, Robin quirked one of his eyebrows before he walked towards Ivy.

"We're gonna have a little chat." he mumbled before pulling Ivy by her arm and started to drag her into the store.

Few minutes had passed and the Titans were starting to get bored…that was until Beast Boy made a comment.

"Huh, the talk must really go well if its taking this long." he stated.

Just then, a smash was heard followed by a scream then finally another crash came. The smash was a few centimeters away from the Titans who were in their fighting stances. There was Robin who was lying on the ground on his back and the pieces of the broken fire hydrant were scattered underneath him. Puddles of water were soaking his suit as well.

"Heh…so I'm guessing the talk didn't go so well?"

Quickly getting up, Robin shouted. "Titans, go!"

Just from that simple command, everyone went into action. Cyborg used his sonic cannon in attempt to strike the villain but she was too fast for him. Raven and Starfire flew side by side before they took each other's hand and spun around so that their powers were combined into one large streak.

Quickly acting, Ivy swiftly performed a back flip to avoid the huge streak before she sent her vines to swat the two Titans away to the side. Beast Boy came next and he was charging at her in a form of a rhino but before he could even hit her, a vine wrapped around the rhino and swung him away.

A battle cry was heard so it got Ivy's attention. At the last minute, Ivy quickly leaped back which made the bo-staff to strike the ground instead. Not wasting a second, Robin ran towards her but this made Ivy to send her vines to attack Robin.

However, the boy wonder dodged them and he finally managed to strike Ivy only to have the enemy to block it with her arms by holding the staff. Because of the push, it made her to go to the ground.

"So…where's your partner in crime?" Robin said, placing on a smirk.

Ivy glared. "Obviously not here."

A vine swatted at Robin's chest which made him to go flying through the air. The minute he got up, he threw his three disks at Ivy but unfortunately, she dodged it. The smoke soon came and once it was clear, it revealed that Ivy was gone…

 **:(/\\):**

Beast Boy squirmed as Starfire was placing some kind of treatment on his skinned arm.

"Ugh, Star that hurts!" he complained.

"I am sorry, friend Beast Boy but this treatment will help you to heal."

"Besides, you shouldn't be complaining. You only have a skinned arm…if anyone is to complain, it should be Robin…he took quite a hit when he smashed that fire hydrant." Raven responded.

"Yeah, yeah but just exactly who is she?" Beast Boy quizzed.

"An old enemy of Batman and mine." Robin suddenly answered, making the green one to squeak with startle.

Everyone turned their attention to Robin who was standing in front of the door.

"Ookay…so what is her plan?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure why she came in Jump City when she's supposed to be in jail in Gotham." Robin responded, walking towards the big screen.

The other team members gave a glance at each other before Cyborg spoke.

"If we're gonna catch this…psycho, we need to know everything about her. She's obviously new to us but old to you. You know her technique and how she works."

Robin shook his head. "Let's just say that she's a craze plant-lover."

"A plant-lover who can use toxins from plants and is practically immune to all toxins, bacteria and viruses?" Cyborg replied.

Blinking, Robin whirled around and stared at the half-robot with eyes wide. "How did you—"

"I did some analyses. I took a piece of her vine that was left."

Robin sighed. "Yes…that's her alright."

It was silent before the green Titan spoke.

"So uh…what's the plan?"

"We need to find out what she is planning and stop her before it's too late."

 **:(/\\):**

A hiss came, indicating that something had just been poured into. Ivy giggled as she watched the liquid that was in a cylinder-like bottle; the green liquid looked poisoned.

"Yes…it's almost done and soon it'll be ready!" she exclaimed, having her eyes going wide.

"Once I pour this liquid, it will plunge Jump City into a toxic wasteland!" she laughed.

 **:(/\\):**

Robin landed on his feet once he reached his destination. He looked across, gazing onto a part of the city. It was currently night time with a cloudy sky. Robin was in a deep thought that he didn't even notice that his fellow Titans shortly joined him.

Raven sensed this and decided that it would be best to interrupt his train of thoughts.

"We searched everywhere and there was no trace of her." Raven spoke.

"She has to be somewhere in the city. She just can't disappear." Robin muttered. He then turned to face them. "Find her. Look in the same places again or in different ones."

"Hey, what about you?" Beast Boy asked, frowning a little.

"I'll find her like how I would usually do."

With that, Robin leaped off the roof which left the Titans to stare at their leader.

 **:(/\\):**

 _Why is she here? What's her purpose? Did she left Gotham because she needed to find something new?_

So many thoughts ran through Robin's head but it only led him to having no answers.

 _I'm getting a headache just from thinking too much_ , he thought.

As he went further down the dark street, his communicator rang which interrupted the silence.

"Report."

"I think you should come here. We're at a sewer not too far from you." Cyborg said.

"I'm on my way."

 **:(/\\):**

The Titans stared down at the entrance of the sewer. They soon heard running footsteps so they turned around to see who it was. It was Robin who slowly came to a halt after he reached them.

"My sensors are picking up something down from there." he began.

"So let's go—"

"But I'm not sure if it is Ivy…or whatever her name is." Cyborg replied.

Robin crossed his arms, staring down at the sewer. "Well we certainly won't find out if we just keep on standing here."

Narrowing his eyes, Cyborg changed his hand in a form of a sonic cannon so that he could blast it open. When it was open, Robin jumped down followed by the others.

"Why would Ivy go underneath?" Raven asked. "I mean, wouldn't a normal villain have a hideout _above_ underground?"

Robin kept on walking before he spoke. "Ivy isn't exactly normal…"

"Still…looks pretty fishy to me." Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin then stopped as though he figured something out.

"…unless she is planning some sort of attack where we can't see and can attack when we least expect it." Robin said.

As soon as he said that, Cyborg's sensors started to beep furiously which gained their attention.

"The sensors are going haywired. She's close by."

With narrowed eyes, Robin exclaimed. "Let's go!"

 **:(/\\):**

"It will be almost ready, my darling." Ivy said. "And soon it will be lights out for Jump City!"

Ivy brought her free hand down to the ground and soon, it started to rumble. Vines shot out and it was bringing its master upwards to an open window.

Eyes wide with anticipation, Ivy was about to throw the potion until something had collided with her hand and the potion flew out of her grasp.

"Argh!" she yelled.

However, something had cut the vines which made the plant-lover to collapse and began to fall.

She then brought her hand forward which summoned a vine that eventually made her fall to be a safe one. However, she still skidded back a few centimeters before she came to a halt.

"Sorry but whatever surprise you got for Jump City is at an end."

Ivy darted her eyes at the several figures that were in the shadows. She doesn't need to guess who it was.

The shadows soon faded away and it revealed the Titans. Robin held his birdarangs in which he had launched in order to stop Ivy to throw the bottle.

"You meddlesome fools are always in my way!" she screeched before she summoned more of her vines.

"Titans, go!"

With that, everyone leaped (or flew) away so that they wouldn't be crushed from the large vine that was heading their way. Furious, Ivy kept on launching her vines in attempt to strike them. One of the vines did manage to strike Raven from the side so she fell down from the impact.

After the fall, Starfire immediately took her place and fired several of her starbolts at the foe who performed several back flips to avoid it. As she was about to land, Robin charged at her and tackled her from the side. The two both fell but quickly got up, not wasting a second.

Robin had his eyes wide when Ivy suddenly threw several punches at him without a warning. He avoided them by moving side to side until it was his turn to throw punches at her. But when Ivy saw an opportunity to attack Robin, she used that chance by striking him at the chest with her foot.

Robin grunted when he crashed down to the floor. What he didn't realize was that he was in front of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"What do we do?" Cyborg asked.

Robin, who was a bit dazed, looked up and stared at the cylinder potion bottle that was lying on the floor a few meters away from Ivy.

"Get that potion!" he said.

Without saying a word, the two Titans automatically went into action. Seeing this, Ivy raised both of her hands up and vines shot out of the ground, creating a blockage between the two Titans and the potion. Two vines slithered out of the ground from behind Cyborg and Beast Boy who was unaware of it until the vines grabbed them around the waist and flung them away from the potion.

Ivy then saw Robin who was running at the potion as well so she flicked her hand which made the vine to go at his direction. When it came, the vine wrapped around his waist and it also threw him away.

It pulled the leader far away from the bottle before it brought Robin down to the ground hard.

That only left Raven and Starfire.

Raven stopped flying halfway and looked around to see what she could use to throw at the villain. After she saw several boxes, she chanted her magic words and soon it was covered in black magic.

The boxes began to fly at Ivy from behind her. Since Ivy was so focused on the alien, she didn't notice the boxes until one of them struck her at the back. Ivy was sent flying forwards until she came contact with the ground. She rolled a bit before stopping to a halt.

Once the two heroines joined their fellow teammates, Robin began to look at the potion then back at Ivy.

"Guys, listen up. I have a plan." he announced. "I'll distract Ivy and you guys can get the potion. I'll make sure that she is in a tangled mess."

Seeing the nods, Robin smirked.

"Titans, go!"

Cyborg was in the lead but because he was, Ivy's vine shot forward. Luckily, the half robot saw in it time and he jumped over it. As soon as he landed on the ground, Robin came into the view. He looked at Ivy before he motioned his hand which indicated to come at him.

When the vines were released, he quickly performed several back flips since the vines came one after another. As he was about to land, the boy wonder threw his bombs but Ivy swiftly moved to the side to avoid the blasts. However, a blast from the bombs had managed to destroy one of her plants.

Eyes wide with shock, Ivy gasped and she quickly ran towards her fallen plant.

"No! You're okay…you're okay!" she said. She placed her hand over the vine but her eyes widened even more.

Furious, she turned her head sharply to glare daggers at Robin. "You will pay!"

She called upon a new pair of vine that wrapped around Robin. It then pulled him to the side so he got smashed at one of the walls before he was brought down to the ground, hard.

Seeing the fallen Titan, it was then that Ivy just now noticed that the rest of the Titans were racing towards the fallen bottle. Realizing that Robin was just a decoy, that made her to be angry so she released several of her vines in order to knock them out of the way.

"Woah!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison when they got smacked from the vines.

"I won't let you have it!" she shrieked, firing multiple of vines.

The two females swiftly dodged them. It was then that the two of them rejoined together.

"I take care of the vines and you get the potion?" Star asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

With that, they went separate ways. Starfire continued to throw several of her starbolts but as if they had a mind of their own, the vines dodged it before it struck the fellow alien.

Not wasting any second, the alien hero quickly got up in order to not let the vines to reach Raven. She began to form a huge starbolt in her hands and then released it once she was in front of the charging vines. The starbolt struck them and they began to shrivel up.

Starfire, who was still charged up, stared at the fallen vines until she gave an _eep_ sound since a vine shot up from the ground and tied her around.

Raven flew faster and at last, she grabbed the potion and flew high into the air. She saw that Starfire had fallen and was struggling to get loose. Beast Boy and Cyborg were slowly getting up but then her eyes led to Robin.

Meanwhile, Robin groaned in pain and he started to push himself up. But he didn't got up an inch since he saw an oncoming vine that was ready to strike him at the chest. He gasped when it was coming closer and used his arm as a shield.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a voice screamed.

The vine was now covered in black magic. Luckily it did because it was an inch close to Robin of actually striking him. The vine was now moved away and instead of hitting Robin, it wrapped around Ivy.

"What? No!" she howled, struggling to get loose.

Robin got up. "Looks like your plan failed."

And that made her to give a scream of rage.

 **:(/\\):**

"So now that Jump City had been saved from having a poisoned atmosphere, what will happen to Ivy?" Beast Boy asked.

They were currently outside of the hidden hideout.

It was a while before Robin spoke. "Ivy will be sent back to Gotham's jail where she will be heavily guarded. She can't possibly escape now."

"Unless she uses her plant powers." Raven responded.

"She can't do that. Her hands are in special designed cuffs."

"You always have everything ready, don't you?"

Robin shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to be ready."

And then, the sun rose over the waters of Jump City…

A/N: Wooo, lots of action going here =D I've always favored Ivy. She's just a fun character! R&R? Till next time!


	5. A Hero Forgotten

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Well since I don't have anything to do I'm like hey why not update my series again so yeah. You lucky bunch…another chapter upload =D after this one, I will probably go back to update my other Teen Titan since we're almost finished with it *sniff*

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to Ravenext for following the story.

 **Summary:** A villain is on the loose and is causing destruction everywhere. This meant that the Titans are on the go. However, what they didn't know was that this villain has a trick up its sleeve and when Robin took the blow, things are turning upside down…

* * *

Chapter 5: A Hero Forgotten

Loud crashes were heard, indicating that something bad was happening inside. But because of the crash, it automatically alerted the heroes of Jump City. Inside the store, was a huge strange creature that had what it seemed to be electricity going all over its body.

When the creature began to carry a crate-like object, a voice was suddenly announced which made it to stop what it was doing.

"Drop the act, Overload and no one is going to get hurt."

Upon sensing the voice, the creature, Overload, gave a small growl before it threw the object away.

"Overload won't stop." it said. "Overload will cause more destruction!" with that, the electric creature threw its arms.

"Titans, go!"

In an instant, everyone jumped out of the harm's way. Once Robin had landed on his feet, he took out his staff and began to charge at the opponent who was being busy with the other Titans. However, Overload saw this and began launching its extended arms at the leader who swiftly dodged them but at the last one he did not.

Robin jumped into the air but acting quickly, Overload wrapped its arm around him and zapped him. He gave out a yelp before he went down to his knees, out of energy.

After the attack on him, Cyborg came in and started to blast his sonic cannon at him while Robin got up on his knees and rubbed his head.

Well, that was painful.

Not too far away from the leader was Raven who chanted her magic words and soon, several boxes were encased with dark magic and was hurled towards the enemy. This only caused the creature to roar with rage so he flung one of his electric arms which had collided with the half-demon. Raven grunted as she flew through the air but before she could hit the ground, something sharp dug her shoulders and gently placed her on the floor.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem." Beast Boy said before changing into rhino and charged at the beast.

Unfortunately, the opponent saw this and wrapped around the green Titan.

"Beast Boy, hang on!" Robin shouted, after seeing this.

But the timing came too late and he was flung towards Cyborg and crashed into him. Robin saw the two fallen Titans and Starfire who was avoiding the arms.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven! Find water!" he shouted before he charged towards the creature.

The creature roared at the pain from Starfire's starbolt so he smacked her with one of her arms. Robin gave out a yell and had prepared to hit him. However, the creature had one trick up his…er…electric arm. He extended the arm, making it to crash against Robin and he was swatted away.

Robin crashed through the window and was out of sight.

Just then, something started to pour down on the beast and gave out a roar. It felt like he was shrinking so he looked to the sides and saw the Titans pouring a blast of water on him. He screeched and screamed until nothing was left of him…except a red chip with an eye that was lying on the floor which indicated that it was defeated.

"Ugh, finally. This thing is done." Beast Boy responded. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Hold up." Cyborg said, pausing the Titan in his tracks.

Knowing where he was going with this, Raven jumped in. "Robin hadn't returned yet…"

"Yes. The last time we saw him was when he flew out of the window." Starfire said.

Eyes wide, Beast Boy began to run out of the store. "Well let's go find him!"

 **:(/\\):**

The Titans got out of the store and started to search the missing Titan. All hope seemed lost until Raven shouted.

"Guys, over here!"

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Starfire zipped through the air in a flash and quickly joined Raven. Once the rest of the fighters were here, Raven motioned her head towards the figure. Gasping with delight, Starfire called out.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, quickly flying towards her fallen friend.

She then landed on her knees, beside him. At first, Robin didn't move which worried Starfire but after a while, a groan came out of him. Starfire gasped with delight, happy that he was okay. Seeing the movement, the rest of the Titans joined her.

Robin got on his knees with his hand on his forehead, still feeling a bit shaken up.

"Robin, you are unhurt?"

Upon hearing the voice, Robin looked up and saw the people but they were… _unfamiliar_ to him. He bleary looked at the other Titans before he landed his eyes on a girl with red hair who seemed to be worried sick about him.

"Who…who are you?" he asked.

Starfire gasped.

 **TT**

Beeping sounds echoed through the silent room. The Titans were in Med Bay and were currently analyzing the problem. Starfire had her back to the window with crossed arms across her chest while wearing a saddened look.

The door opened, alerting the saddened alien.

"Please, he is okay?"

Cyborg looked at Raven who looked at the floor.

"I…we…" he sighed. "We don't know."

This angered the alien.

"What do you mean "we don't know"?!" she shouted, feeling her blood bubbling with anger.

"Easy Star. We don't know what had happened to Robin or why he suddenly doesn't remember but we're trying everything to understand the problem." Beast Boy said after he exited out of the Med Bay.

Raven looked deep in thought before she finally spoke. "The hit? The one where Overload hit him?"

Cyborg scratched his head. "I don't know. It could be the reason. Maybe he hit his head hard. After all, the ground is made out of concrete."

Starfire walked out of the conversation and placed a hand on the window. She stared at the unconscious Robin but that only made her sadness to go down more.

"Star…we will fix this. When he wakes up, he won't remember. We agreed that…you should be the one to help him out while the rest of us are going to look for a cure." Cyborg said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She tore her gaze away to look up at Cyborg. "I understand. I will do everything in my power to help him remember…to help him to become the Robin we all know."

Sensing that she is going to cry, Starfire turned away and held her arms in a crossed manner. Seeing that she needs some time alone, the rest of the Titans walked away and when she was truly alone, Starfire collapsed on her knees and began to cry…

 **:(/\\):**

A groan.

Eyes flickering only to be greeted from the sudden blare of light.

It hurts…it hurts to open them.

His head…it felt like it was going to explode.

The pain…oh the _pain_!

He squirmed his eyes until he shot them open. He pushed himself up and placed a hand on his forehead until another hand was rested on his chest which caused him to look up.

"Please rest. You are still in need of healing."

There's that girl again…just who is she and why does she look…sad? Sighing, Robin did what he was told and did nothing other than staring at the ceiling. It was silent for quite a while until he broke it.

"What…happened?" he spoke.

Starfire bit her lip. She expected him to ask this question, no matter how much she didn't want him to ask.

"Before…we went out to fight a bad villain." there was anger in her tone. "He caused some horrible damage and some part of the horrible damage was…done to you."

She clenched her fists.

"After we defeated the enemy, the rest of us started to search out for you and when we did…things weren't quite right…Cyborg had said that you lost your memories."

She did her best not to cry.

"Memories?" Robin looked at the strange girl.

"As we speak, our friends are trying to find a way to cure you." she explained.

She noticed how confused he was…

 _Oh Robin…_

Another silence settled in for a while until the door slid open, indicating that someone else was about to enter the room. Raven looked to her right and noticed that Starfire hung her head down. She then looked over to Robin who was staring at the ceiling.

"Good you're awake."

Starfire paid no attention to the owner. However, Robin heard the new voice and wanted to know who it belonged to so he raised his head up and saw another unfamiliar girl. Noticing that he was about to ask a question, Raven answered for him.

"I'm Raven. A friend of yours. You took a hit to the head and lost your memories." she then walked towards Robin so that she was beside him.

She handed him a cup that was still yet steaming. Robin looked at it curiously, wondering what kind of drink it was.

"It's tea. It will help you calm your nerves." she explained.

Going with that, Robin took the warm cup and began sipping.

"As of now, we are doing everything we can do to help you to recover. We are trying to find a cure. Meanwhile, Starfire will look after you while she will also help you to remember." Raven said.

Starfire…

So that's what her name was.

"In the meantime, though, I suggest that you get some more rest." Raven told him.

Seeing that it was her time to go, Starfire mutely got up and walked out of the door.

All Raven could do was to sigh.

 _Robin…I wish you could remember now. Starfire needs you…now more than ever…_

 **:(/\\):**

"You mean I live here?" Robin asked, studying the living room.

He walked up towards the big window and stared out. "It's got nice view."

"Yeah…"

Another silence.

"So…you're saying that my name is Robin?" he asked.

Starfire nodded. As soon as she looked at him, she tried not to cry. She just felt so devastated about this whole ordeal. Why did it have to be him? When she looked at him, a flashback came from before.

 _Starfire flew into the library to where the rest of the Titans are. Beast Boy grunted as he carried many books to the table._

" _Friends, have you found any cure?" she asked._

 _Cyborg and Raven looked up only to shake their heads._

" _No…we've searched everywhere." Raven began. "I even looked at my books but they're all spells."_

" _Same here except through a different process. I can't get anything." Cyborg said, sighing._

" _But…but, there must be something we could do! There must be somewhere we can find a cure! We must find it!" she shouted._

" _Star…we're doing everything we can." Raven said. "I don't…I don't…" she pursed her lips._

" _You don't what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes._

" _I'm not even sure if there_ is _a cure for this."_

 _The silence was thickening. Starfire took a few steps back, shaking her head. "No I don't believe you! There has to be a way!"_

 _Cyborg sighed and he looked at Raven who looked back._

" _We did agree on something…" Cyborg said, instantly gaining back the alien's attention._

" _Which is…?"_

 _Raven bit her lip. "I think this is something…in which Robin has to do on his own."_

 _Starfire's eyes went wide._

No matter how many times Starfire doesn't want to accept it, she has to. But she's willing to try anyways…As she stood there, staring out at the window, an idea came to her.

"I will be right back." she told him.

She zipped out of the living room before coming back to the room within seconds. On her hands, was a medium sized book that was labelled _Memories_. Perhaps this will help him. She saw Robin staring at the book with one of his raised eyebrows before he looked at her.

"It's a photo album of us and friends and our trips." she then walked towards the sofa and beckoned Robin to join her as she tapped the empty spot beside her.

Once he joined her, Starfire opened the book and began to tell the story…

 **:(/\\):**

 _Loud cheers came from the crowds as they all waited to see the show. They looked like they were in a circus tent, having a large stadium in front of them. On the stadium had a trapeze act._

 _Two spotlights were then rested upon two figures that were standing on the stands of the trapeze and the cheers got louder._

 _The crowd seemed to be chanting what it seem like "Flying Graysons! Flying Graysons!"_

 _However, away from the cheering crowd was another figure who appeared to be running at full speed. It looked like it didn't even took a pause to catch its breath but perhaps that was the least of its worries._

 _He ran through the performers, swatted away the curtains until he reached the last one in which he pushed it wide open. He halted and gasped when he realized that he was too late._

 _The two performers had already jumped off the stands…_

" _NO!"_

Robin suddenly pushed himself up, eyes wide and panting heavily. His breath was cold and thunder boomed while lightning flashed.

What just happened? What was that… _dream_?

Just then, the door opened to his room and it revealed Starfire who had her eyes closed and she looked…happy. She also seemed to be carrying a tray.

"Friend, I have prepared a—"

She opened her eyes and stared at Robin.

"Robin?" she quizzed, studying him and he looked… _frightened_ and it scared her.

"I…I…" he started, trying to fight the right words.

"You what?"

"I remembered something."

From that simple sentence, Starfire dropped the tray from shock and gasped.

A/N: Alright guys…heh. I'm gonna end it and leave you guys with a cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! *insert devil look* Because I'm evil and cliffhangers are my thing =D but I promise the second part for this will soon be up…maybe tomorrow since I'm going shopping soon today! So…review? Let me know what you think about it! See you!


	6. A Hero Forgotten Part 2

**Author's Note:** Okay… I can't stop watching Haunted. I swear. It's like one of the best episodes of the entire series. Don't get me wrong; there are other pretty good episodes but I just felt like this one was…outstanding? Eh, I guess that would work even though that's not the word I'm looking for :3 what are you favorite episodes?

 **Shout outs:** Oooh boy, okay. I got a lot of these. Yay! Thanks to Ana Karoliny for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Burdorf for following the story. And thanks to Slade J. Wilson for reviewing the story =D

 **Summary:** The Titans are shocked that Robin had remembered something after Starfire told them. They are still trying their best to help cure Robin but as time flies by, Starfire truly believes that this is something in which Robin has to do on his own. But when Overload escapes, the team needs Robin's help even though he is in no condition to fight. Will Robin remember?

* * *

Chapter 6: A Hero Forgotten Part 2

"What? Are you sure?" Cyborg asked, shocked.

They were currently in the living room that was dimly light.

"Yes. That is what he told me." Starfire confirmed.

Raven seemed to be deep in thought. She was about to speak until Beast Boy went first.

"This is all so…weird." he began. "Maybe…maybe…his memories are truly there but they are just blocked or something."

"I hate to say it but I think Beast Boy is right. I was thinking the exact same thing. Maybe they're just buried deep down in his mind."

Cyborg scratched his metal chin. "You think that maybe he was trying to forget something?"

There was a disturbing silence until Starfire couldn't take it anymore.

"No! If that was the case, what would Robin try to forget? And why?"

"I don't know." Cyborg sighed. "Everything's just messed up."

Starfire looked down at the ground before an idea came to her. "Raven…do you remember how you went into Robin's mind to see if Slade was truly there?"

"When Robin thought he was fighting Slade? Uh…yeah…" she raised one of her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well I thought that maybe…um you could enter his mind again to see the cause…to see if there truly is a blockage."

Raven stared at Starfire until she spoke. "Alright. But don't get your hopes up." she said.

She then went into a cross-legged position in mid-air and closed her eyes. She started to recite her magic words.

"Azarath Metrion…Zinthos." as soon as she said _Zinthos,_ her eyes opened but instead of being violet, there were filled with white. Behind her, a raven was formed and flew out of the living room in order to find Robin.

 **:(/\\):**

In a dark room, there was a figure that was sitting at the edge of the bed. He seemed to be deep in thought. It was Robin who was still thinking about the odd dream he had.

What did it mean? Who were those two performers? Were they his…parents?

Robin sighed until something made him to be alert.

" _Robin…"_

Robin got up, being on guard as he suddenly heard the voice. He scanned his dark room, hoping to find the source.

"Who's there?"

" _It's me, Robin. Raven. There's no one in your room. I'm in your mind. I'm here to help you."_

Robin straightened up, only to wear a confused look on his face.

"Raven? How are you—"

" _No time to ask questions. I'm going to go through your mind to search what had made you to lose your memories. We believe that your memories are still there but maybe something is blocking them…"_

As Raven spoke, she was zooming through his mind but she only saw emptiness…no flashbacks…no images…nothing. Just darkness.

" _What are you trying to forget?"_

"I'm not trying to forget anything." he spoke.

" _I don't think you yourself truly believe that. You—ugh!"_

 **:(/\\):**

" _I don't think you yourself truly believe that. You—_ ugh!" Raven suddenly shouted as she started to fall to the ground.

The others looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well? Did you saw anything?"

Raven pushed herself up. "Ow."

Beast Boy blinked. "Uh not the kind of response we're looking for but okay…?"

Raven shook her head as she got up. She gave a sigh before answering.

"His mind…" she closed her eyes. "It's all so empty…so dark. I could only see darkness. But when I got further in, I felt—rather hit something. I think that was the thing that caused the blocked memories. There was a wall…a wall that was preventing me to see them. Robin truly believes that he is not trying to forget but I don't think he, himself, believes that."

"Man…he's making this much harder than it should be." Cyborg replied, shaking his head.

Raven sighed. Just then, the alarm started to blare which alerted the Titans.

"No, not now." the half robot muttered, quickly going to the big screen.

He began to type, trying to find out the crime. Once he did, his eyes went wide.

"No…"

"What? What is the crime?" Starfire asked.

Wearing a dark look, Cyborg turned around and spoke.

"It's Overload."

The minute he said that, the door of the living room slid open which revealed Robin.

"What's happening?" he asked, walking towards them.

"Uh…a villain escaped from prison and we have to stop him." Raven said.

Robin nodded. "Then let's go."

It wasn't even an inch when he was trying to take a step. Starfire held him back by grabbing him around the wrist.

"Guys…what—"

"Robin…you have to stay here." Starfire responded.

"What?"

"Face it. You're in no condition to fight. Your memories are blocked by some wall." Beast Boy said.

Robin shook his head. "I don't care about me. The city is in danger and we have to stop it. We're losing time just by arguing over me!"

Cyborg frowned. "Man, even without the memories, he is still stubborn." he then walked up to the front so he could face Robin.

"You are not going anywhere. You're in no condition to fight. You'll just endanger yourself by going with us. You _can't_ remember."

There was a thick silence. Robin and Cyborg seemed to be having a glaring contest until Robin sighed and turned away, knowing when he was defeated…knowing when Cyborg was right.

" _Fine_." he said.

"Good." the half robot then turned to the rest of the Titans. "Titans, go!"

With that, everyone except Robin left the room and all Robin could do was to stare as they left.

 **:(/\\):**

People screamed as they were running out of the store for dear life. There he was…the enemy of the Titans. Overload was currently trashing the whole place and occasionally, he would throw boxes or objects so that it could make him more intimidating.

"I don't know how you've escaped from jail…but I know for one thing. You're going back where you belong!" a voice announced, stopping Overload what he was doing.

Overload turned around and saw the Teen Titans.

"Overload doesn't listen to the _Heroes_ of Jump City. Overload opposes them!" with that, he lifted up a box and threw it at them.

"Titans go!"

Everyone either jumped or flew out of the harm's way. As soon as it reached the ground, the box was smashed into pieces. The Titans then surrounded the electric beast and this made Overload to look at them.

"Overload sees that one of the Titans is missing. Where is he?"

Starfire growled, her eyes charged up. "Not here. And it's your fault to blame!"

She flew towards Overload and fired one of her starbolts. The creature roared as it came contact with it but it did nothing. Because of the starbolt, Overload smacked Starfire with one of his arms which send the alien girl to fly across the room.

"We stopped you many times and we can do it again. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Dark magic enveloped the spare boxes and was hurdled towards him. Overload used his arms to smash them away and once the path was cleared, he threw his arm out which it made them to be extended. It then wrapped around Raven and gave her a zap, making her to scream before she fell to the ground.

Cyborg charged at him though he got unlucky since the enemy wrapped him around as well and smashed him to the ground. He groaned as the electricity was sparking everywhere on his body.

On the other hand, Beast Boy kept on fluttering here and there as he was trying to avoid the dangerous arms. Occasionally, Overload would throw boxes at him but he would also dodge that as well. Beast Boy began to fly upwards so that he could be right above the opponent. When he was, he quickly changed into a Triceratops in order to try and crush him.

Having quick reflexives, Overload looked up and leaped back a good few meters away from the spot before he landed back on the ground. Beast Boy crashed down at the ground then changed back to his humanoid form.

The changeling looked ahead and saw that Overload was coming at them in a menacing way. He gulped and right when he was about to speak, Cyborg beat to him first.

"We need Robin."

 **:(/\\):**

Robin kicked a nearby table out of frustration.

He hated it. He _hated_ it.

He hated the fact that he couldn't do _anything_. He hated himself for losing his memories…however it happened. He hated the feeling of being useless. He would've been with his friends, fighting the villain by now.

He hated himself for everything that has happened.

Taking out a deep breath, Robin leaned against the table in which he had kicked out of anger. He crossed his arms while wearing a frown upon his face as he looked down at the ground.

He _wished_ he could remember.

But how?!

No matter what Starfire did, nothing was helping him to remember. Raven stated that this was something he has to do on his own.

He just feels so useless and he _hated_ it!

Before Robin could go back to being deep in thought, he turned around as if he sensed something. He then looked down at the table and on it, laid a medium size communicator. It was in a circle shape with a yellow color surrounding it. There was some white on it as well while at the front was black with having a "T" in the middle of the circle.

Raising an eyebrow, Robin started to reach out for it but the minute his hand touched the cool surface of the communicator, images began to zoom into his mind which made him to withdraw his hand away from the device. He gasped as he fell down to his knees and grasped at both sides of his head.

 _A cape fell on the fallen figure. He looked at it before giving a raised eyebrow at the other figure. This figure wore an angry look._

" _I quit."_

 _The shock on Batman's face…_

 _A flashback of two performers were falling, unaware of their death…_

"… _and that is the theory of travelling faster than the speed of light."_

 _Talking to Starfire…it made him…happy._

As he squirmed his eyes from the sudden rushes, a smile appeared as the images were showing good times.

" _YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? AND TO SOMEONE WHO YOU HAD NEVER MET BEFORE?"_

" _Yes Robin…that is the way of my people."_

 _Jealousy._

Soon, that smile of happiness began to turn upside down. Horrible images began to race into his mind.

 _He was running away from them but before he could even escape, Starfire flew up which made her to block his path. There was a readied starbolt in her hand. He halted in his tracks and stared at her. Her expression was hard to read…_

" _Attack, Robin. Use the Thermal blaster." a voice said through the small earpiece._

 _No…was he…? He couldn't…he_ wouldn't _…he was_ raising _the weapon and from the gun piece, a red bolt started to appear. Starfire narrowed her eyes as she made the starbolt to charge up even brighter but…something made her to stop._

"… _If you were truly evil, go ahead…do what you must." she was lowering her starbolt._

 _No…he wouldn't…he_ didn't _…_

" _Robin! I gave you an order! If you won't attack, my probes will…" the menacing voice said…_

 _But he did…_

" _I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest and neither will you."_

 _He almost_ _ **died.**_

" _How can you save a city, Robin, if you can't save yourself?"_

 _More fighting…more injuries…broken trusts…_

 _Him becoming Red X…_

" _It's me!" he pulled the mask only to hear shocked gasps from the Titans…_

"… _There is always going to be someone who does things the easy way. But that should not stop you from doing things the right way. It is your journey, young warrior…only you decide when it ends."_

 _Determination._

 _Upon hearing the voice, Robin looked up and saw the people but they were…unfamiliar to him. He bleary looked at the other Titans before he landed his eyes on a girl with red hair who seemed to be worried sick about him._

" _Who…who are you?" he asked._

 _The fight with Overload…_

"Please stop…no more…No more fighting…please…" Robin replied, squirming as many images started to zoom into his mind faster and faster.

…until he couldn't take it anymore.

" _ **STOP!"**_

He threw his head up when he screamed and at once, the images stopped. He fell on his forearms, trying to catch his breath…trying to grasp at what just happened. When he thought he caught his breath, Robin looked up and saw the door of the living room…

 **:(/\\):**

Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at the evil beast but it did little effect. He gasped and just in time, he leaped back in order to avoid the deathly arms. The half robot landed on his feet and he looked up to see several sprinklers around. Thinking, he started to go with the plan but Overload was too quick for him.

He used one of his arms and smacked Cyborg down at the ground, hard. Groaning, Cyborg pushed himself up and looked to see the others. They weren't doing so well either.

Just then, the doors of the store opened and three flying objects flew towards the creature. It shrieked from the pain and finally let go of Starfire who was completely dazed. Once she was down at the ground, she made her hand to go at her forehead since she was still being dazed but then she looked behind her and had her eyes wide at the shadowy figure.

"You're going to be taken down, Overload. And trust me…" the figure narrowed his eyes. "It's not going to be pretty."

The shadow soon faded away and it revealed a familiar figure. Starfire gasped.

"Robin!"

"Dude, what are you doing here? We thought we told you to—"Cyborg started but was interrupted from him.

"I'm back."

From that simple sentence, Starfire flew her way towards Robin and hugged him in a tight hug.

"Robin! I've missed you, my friend."

A small smile was placed on him. "Me too."

"Uh guys…I would love to join the reunion but we got a little problem her—waah! Oof!"

Beast Boy was flung back before his back was smashed against the wall. Cyborg, Raven and Starfire looked at Overload, being ready to end this battle once and for all. With a smirk, Robin shouted the command.

"Titans, _go_!"

Everyone, including Beast Boy who just joined them, went into action. Cyborg began to blast his sonic cannon at the creature while Starfire was furiously firing her starbolts. Raven was covering boxes and objects with her black magic in order to hit the beast.

Beast Boy was in a form of a hawk and he was currently flying around Overload in attempt to tangle himself since his arm was shooting at him. Meanwhile, Robin took this opportunity to fly up into the air so that he could activate the sprinklers with his birdarangs. At the right time, he threw his birdarangs and they activated it.

Water started to pour down, making Overload to shrink down until he was nothing but a chip with a beady eye.

 **:(/\\):**

Sirens were heard but they were already at the crime scene since they were putting the villain away. Ahead of the store was Robin who was looking in front of him, being deep in thought.

Everything that happened…it happened so…suddenly.

"Robin?"

He turned around to see Starfire. The rest of the Titans were behind her. Biting her lip, Starfire walked towards him.

She studied him for a long time until she spoke.

"Are you…you?"

"I'm me." he spoke at last after the silence fell.

Starfire gasped with happiness. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry for not being there when I was needed to be. I…the fight…Overload…it just…" he sighed. "It just happened so suddenly."

"How did you regain back your memories?" Raven asked, interested.

All this time, the Titans were searching for a way to cure him and now suddenly…he was here…with his memories back.

Robin's hand went into his belt and pulled out the familiar communicator.

"It was because of this. The minute I touched it…all of the memories started to come back to me…The happy ones…" he looked at Starfire and his friends before he looked down. "And the sad ones…"

"Um…if you don't mind, were you trying to actually forget something or was there a different reason?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin stared at him before he turned away to gaze ahead. It was a while before he spoke.

"Perhaps…another time, Beast Boy." he finally said. "I'm just happy to be back on the team…as how I should be…I'm no longer a forgotten hero."

A/N: Aweh. *wipes away tear* a happy ending for a sad story. I hope didn't make it _too_ intense…so yeah, I only chose the memories in which I thought it was important and those were my picks…can anybody tell me what they're called =) for the very first one, I'll give you a hint: it's from one of the many Batman episodes…and here's a question i would like you to answer...was Robin actually trying to forget something? hehe see you!


	7. Breaking Out of Dreamland Part 1

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I'm happy to write this chapter since it would be cool =D Also, this chapter was inspired by one of Light-Princess14's stories =)

 **Summary:** The Titans are fighting a new villain that is causing chaos in Jump City. However, the villain sends them somewhere where their fears turn real and instead of dreams, the Titans are living in their own nightmares. It's a race against time as the Titans are trying to find the villain as each of them are picked off one by one…

* * *

Chapter 7: Breaking Out of Dreamland Part 1

"Chaos! Chaos! I love chaos! It makes me more…feared… more… _menacing!"_ a figure laughed, crazily as it started to wreck everything with a simple object that looked like a hand-held mirror.

The people who were in this area have been long gone, hiding away for safety. The villain looked like a mutant version of a genie and it had blue skin. It had four arms that floated and for the body, it had a long mirror.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" it laughed, insanely.

"Your way of fun has just been ended." a voice announced, instantly alerting the villain.

The foe turned around though that only made the Titans to gasp.

"Woah and I thought Star's cooking was horrible." Cyborg remarked.

"I don't care how ugly they look. He's a criminal and just like every other criminal," he narrowed his eyes. "We're going to bring him down."

Everyone got into their fighting stances.

"Titans, go!"

Everyone went into the battle scene but no matter how many times the Titans use their attacks, the strange villain would either deflect them with the mirror or dodge it.

"Ragh!" Starfire exclaimed, shooting lasers out from her eyes.

The lasers zoomed towards the creature but instead of moving out of the way, the genie used its mirror which made the beam to reflect it. The beam then struck Starfire instead which caused her to get hit from it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the car was covered with black magic and was aimed at the hideous enemy.

Acting quickly, the strange genie extended out his arms which wrapped around the flying car. It then threw the car at Raven who quickly disappeared. Since the car collided with the ground, it caused smoke to arrive and when it did, Robin came through the smoke with his staff in hand.

With a powerful swing, the leader managed to strike the villain's face. It caused him to stumble back, letting out a heavy breath.

"Alright! I've had enough!" the genie exclaimed.

He then took out the mirror that was facing them. It was a while before it finally started to glow a whitish color. It swirled like a whirlpool until the beam was out. Eyes wide, Robin began to move away from it; the others followed suit. But it was barely even two inches since the beam had got them.

They were all holding on to each other for dear life but the beam was too strong since Beast Boy who was in a form of a Mammoth was beginning to slide towards the beam.

The Titans began to be pulled in one by one until none of them were left. The Titans screamed as they were being pulled deeper and deeper until everyone's grip started to be loosened. With that, the Titans began to separate…

 **:(/\\):**

Robin continued to fall as he screamed until he plunged down to the ground with a hard _thud_ ; the wind being knocked out of him. He laid there for a bit to get himself in order. Once he did, he pushed himself up and groaned.

Robin coughed then lifted his head in order to examine his…surroundings…

One's thing for sure…he was definitely not in Jump City.

The new area was filled with fog and something made Robin to be uneasy but he couldn't figure what it was.

As soon as he got up, his mind went to his friends and how they got separated. With that, he began to call them while having his voice echoing.

"Raven?" his voice echoed. "Cyborg? Beast Boy?"

He sighed, realizing that there was no answer from them.

"STARFIRE?"

After a few minutes of silence, Robin gave out a sigh as he narrowed his eyes and stared at the dark distance ahead.

 _If I want answers, better start walking._

The minute he did, however, a sudden red light emerged from the darkness which gained his attention. Curiously, Robin began to go towards it only to have figures. He raised one of his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Slowly but surely, the shadows on the figures began to fade away.

Eyes wide, Robin began to run towards them.

"Starfire, I—"he paused, quickly sensing that something wasn't right here…

He just now realized that these were his _friends_ …and they all had their backs on him…

"Greetings to you, fellow Titan." Starfire.

Robin slightly shivered from her voice.

"Star, what's—"

"You couldn't even tell us." Cyborg.

"We _trusted_ you!" Raven.

"We thought you were our friend…but now, we know the real truth." Beast Boy.

Confused, Robin tried to ask. "Just tell me what's going on!"

It looked like that they didn't even hear him.

"Isn't it simple?" Raven again.

Beast Boy turned around; the others followed suit. Robin had his eyes wide and he slowly took a step back. Their eyes…they were _red_. Robin was somewhat used to seeing Raven's eyes red but the others? It was just plain creepy.

" _You're_ the _enemy_."

"What? No, no, no!"

"You did unacceptable things. You became a thief when you are supposed to be good." Starfire.

At once, everyone's voices began to go all over. Robin collapsed on his knees with his hands covering his ears. He doesn't want to hear it anymore…none of this…

"But I did it to protect you!" he shouted.

Silence.

"Was it really to protect us? Or was it to protect _you_?" Cyborg.

Just like that, the light and the figures faded away which left Robin to be alone…

 **TT**

"Hello? Hello? Anyone here?" Starfire continued to walk this strange place. It was dark but dimly lighted. There was also fog everywhere. She sighed, rubbing her arms from the chill.

She then had an idea and pulled out her communicator. "Friends? Starfire to friends. Can you read me?"

She let go of the button and all she received was static.

Sensing something behind her, Starfire turned around only to see a yellow light that was streaming through the darkness. Having nowhere to go, she began to go towards it. As she went further, she gave out a gasp of delight.

"Robin!" she flew towards him and landed beside him. "Thanks X'hal you…" she stopped in mid-sentence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his back was still at her.

Confused, Starfire looked at him. Was he not happy that she was here?

"Robin…I—"

"You're an embarrassment." he said, harshly. "You always get hurt and is always expecting someone to save you!"

"No…I…" she stammered, her eyes starting to well up in tears.

"You're _useless_! You don't know anything about Earth or us! I can't believe I even let you to be on my _team_!"

She tried her best not to cry so she took a few steps back. "Please, Robin…I will try better! I—"

"You _don't_ even _belong_ here."

Starfire gasped. "No…this is all wrong. Robin would never—"

Robin stared down at her with a cold look. "Just get out of my _sight_!"

The yellow light then disappeared, leaving Starfire alone in the darkness and collapsed on her knees.

"Robin…" she whimpered.

 **:(/\\):**

Cyborg sighed, annoyed.

"Man, I don't even know where I'm going!"

Ever since with the separation of his friends, he had uselessly wandered around this dark foggy place. But no matter how far he goes, he would always feel like he had gone back to the beginning.

He had checked up on his scanners but the results show nothing but static.

"This is useless…" he grumbled. "I need to stop and think."

Before he could even do that, Cyborg looked up ahead and saw a stream of white light, appearing from darkness. Staring at it skeptically, he automatically readied his sonic cannon…just in case. With that in hand, he began to walk towards it.

"Alright…show yourself…if you dare." Cyborg spoke once he reached it.

Gradually, a figure emerged. Cyborg continued to hold up his cannon until it spoke.

"Woah there. You honestly would shoot me?" it paused. "Well, yourself, really…"

Puzzled, Cyborg slightly lowered his cannon down and that made the figure to emerge out of the light. The half robot widened his eyes with shock. The figure was indeed him but except he was in his human form*.

"What?" Cyborg asked, shocked. "You…I…"

"I'm you." the human responded, grinning a little. He then began to walk towards Cyborg who took steps back.

This was all so confusing. Just exactly where did that genie sent them?

"You know…Raven isn't the only one with the bad side." he replied, instantly making Cyborg to remember the time he fought with his…er…evil self.

He growled. "I don't know who you are but—"

"But what?" the human mocked him. "You gonna fight me? You gonna _blast_ me? HA! That's a laugh but I dare you! Go on… _do it_!" he screeched.

Cyborg raised his cannon and started to aim but something was holding him back. Noticing the hesitation, the human Cyborg stopped walking and sneered down on him.

"What's the matter? Can't attack? You always were the one to hold the team back. When Robin says shoot, you can't even do it."

Cyborg growled. "I can!"

"Oh really? Then that's why you were holding back when you were fighting with Terra, remember that?"

"Stop it."

He smirked. "No I don't think I will. I will continue to torment you…to taunt you…until you. Break. Down. Into. Pieces." as he said that, he took every step.

Agitated, Cyborg started to fire his cannon but the human was too fast for him. He quickly ran up to him and delivered a powerful punch to his chest. With that, Cyborg was sent flying through the air backwards then he finally landed on the ground, having the metal to scrap as he slid back a bit.

The Titan groaned, getting up to his knees as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"You always were a terrible fighter. I can't believe Robin would even consider you to be on the team."

Cyborg clenched his fists.

"I can't believe he would consider you as a _friend_! I mean, look at you! You're a half _robot._ You don't even belong on the team. You're far too different."

 _Just ignore…just ignore…_

"You always feared that you wouldn't be accepted because of what you truly are, isn't that right?" Cyborg could feel his breath on his human skin.

"I thought I said to stop!" growling, Cyborg made a punch that was right at his chest.

It sent the human to go flying for a bit until he made an impact on the ground. With a charging yell, the human looked up and saw Cyborg who had his fists in the air and was ready to smash it down on him. Acting quickly, the human hurriedly performed a back flip to move out of the way. Cyborg's fists smashed down at the ground instead.

"And you know what else I think it's funny?" the human continued. "That you trusted Robin when he didn't."

This caught his attention and narrowed his eyes.

"You told him to keep your darkest secret a secret but too bad…Robin did _not_. He _told_ them."

Eyes wide, Cyborg blasted his cannon at the human. Smirking, the human Cyborg started to fade away into the blue light.

"Better luck next time, kid." he paused. "That is if there _is_ a next time."

With that, the figure disappeared into the blue light and the light vanished which made Cyborg to be all alone…

 **:(/\\):**

"I hope the others are okay." Beast Boy muttered, walking endlessly. "Ugh, this is useless!" he shouted. "Where are we?!"

"Hello, Beast Boy." a voice said.

"Huh?" he turned around and out of the green light, a figure was emerging. The voice…it sounded so…familiar.

Eventually, the figure was now out of the darkness and stared down at Beast Boy. Beast Boy gasped.

"Terra?" he said, eyes wide. "You're…alive? But how? We tried everything and—"

"How could you let me die?" Terra asked, glaring at him.

Confused, the changeling spoke. "What? No…I didn't…"

"You didn't what? Didn't mean to?"

"But I was going to bring you. But then you said…"

"I know what I said." she said, harshly.

Beast Boy flinched.

"I sacrificed myself to save that damn city of yours. And how do you repay me back? Not once have you visited my grave to check up on me…to see if I had left."

"I'm sorry. But we were fighting the Brother Hood of Evil then went to Tokyo because of a villain…"

"Excuses! You always _were_ full of them! Ugh…" her voice held a tone of disgust. "I can't believe I even called you my _friend_."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide with shock. He froze in place, unable to take steps.

No…Terra would…she would _never_ say that!

"Terra, stop…why are you talking like this? This isn't you."

"What's the matter? Don't like it? Well, tough luck. This is the new me and if you don't like me, then you kiss me goodbye."

He seemed to be having his movement back since he started to walk backwards. No…this isn't true…none of it was happening…everything is all so… _wrong_. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out what was happening until he thought of one.

"Slade's doing this!"

Terra laughed, an ice cold one. "You honestly think that _he_ is doing this? You're stupider than I thought." she smirked before being serious. "Slade isn't doing this. I and I _alone_."

Beast Boy shook his head, trying to clear everything out. "No…no…no!"

"What? Can't accept that fact?" she asked. "Sometimes, Beast Boy, you just have to _let it go_."

With that, Terra began to fade away. Her evil smirk had never left her face and all Beast Boy could do was to just stare at her until she disappeared…

 **:(/\\):**

"Hello?" Raven shouted, her voice echoing. "Anybody here?"

Normally, she doesn't mind darkness but this kind of darkness creeps her out. It just didn't… _felt_ right. She tried her communicator…she tried to sense them but all she came up with was nothing but blank.

And walking around in this dark foggy place was proved to be futile since she had this feeling that she was going around in circles.

"This is pointless." she muttered.

Sensing something that was behind her back, Raven turned around only to see a blue light coming out of the darkness. Raising an eyebrow, she waited to see what was going to happen next. Soon, several of figures were shown once the light faded away. Raven let out a sigh of relief after she figured who they were.

"Guys, do any of you know where we are?" she asked, walking towards them.

None of them spoke for a while.

"Um, guys?"

"Hello, _demon_."

"Look, guys. I—"she paused, staring at Starfire. "What did you called me?"

"A demon." she sneered down on her.

"What?"

"Aw look at her. She can't seem to take it in." Robin.

"Stop it. We're in the middle of nowhere and that villain is still on the loose. We have—"

"Oh you're _not_ going anywhere." Cyborg.

"Hey, creepy girl. What's up?" Beast Boy.

Raven had her eyes wide. "No…I'm not creepy…you told me that—"

"What? That you're not creepy?" Beast Boy scoffed. "Obviously it was all a lie."

"I can't believe you're our friend!" Robin said.

"You had destroyed the world. You are _evil_." Starfire.

"No…I…it was my destiny. I had no choice!" Raven exclaimed, taking steps back.

Why were they doing this to her?

"That's a lie! You always had a choice but you chose to ignore it." Beast Boy.

That isn't him…

"You're a monster."

"A _demon_!"

"You don't even belong here."

"Stop it." Raven said, covering her ears. She fell down to the ground, trying to block out all those horrible comments.

They were her friends… _her friends_. Why are they acting like this? They were the ones who were trying to prevent her from fulfilling the prophecy…or was that all just an act?

All at once, the voices kept on going over one another and each of them was saying hurtful things. Raven wasn't aware of her outfit which was changing to white. Horrible images were being planted inside her mind and no matter how hard she tried to block out those horrible voices, they somehow seemed to be in her mind.

They kept on saying things until…Raven couldn't take it anymore. Instead of her usual violet-color, they were now replaced with dull, lifeless eyes. She was on her knees but was unaware of that.

"Friends…" she laughed, softly. "Ha…no…such…things…"

A/N: Okay, I think I made Raven's ending a bit too creepy… sorry! Oh! When Cyborg was fighting his er…human self, just imagine the human self looked like from Deception…so yeah…And this will be broken into two parts. Till next time!


	8. Breaking Out of Dreamland Part 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Wow, can't believe we're almost finishing season six! It's been a blast! And there will be times where some of the episodes will be darker and darker and some of them will be goofy and yeah =) now on with the shout outs!

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to ar1992 for favoring the story. Thanks to smashkitty for following and for reviewing.

 **Summary:** The Titans are still stuck in their own nightmares and they need to figure out a way to get out. Can they make it in time before they lose their sanity?

* * *

Chapter 8: Breaking Out of Dreamland Part 2

"Starfire? Cyborg? Raven? Beast Boy?" Robin said through the communicator. But there was nothing.

He sighed.

"This is just great." he muttered.

Walking proved to be useless since all he ever did was going around in circles. Everything looked the same and the demon wanted them to run around uselessly so that they would be tired and weak which will make the demon to have an advantage of finishing them.

Robin was lost in thought, trying to find a way on how to get out of here…before he loses his sanity.

Maybe…maybe…none of this was _real_.

Maybe this was just some twisted illusion which makes them to think that everything is real.

Just then, a sudden rumble was heard which alerted the Titan. He looked around only to have his eyes wide since the ground was starting to rip apart. Acting quickly, he began to run but no matter how fast he was running, the ground somehow seemed to be able to reach him.

As though something created it, the ground gave upwards, resembling similar to a ramp and it made Robin to fling backwards, going straight to the ripped ground. Even though it was kind of useless, Robin got out his grappling hook and aimed it at the ramp.

It yanked him to a halt but he knew that it was going to give away soon. So, he started to swing himself back and forth until he had enough swing in order to reach the ground that was beneath the ramp.

He then used his legs to push himself in the air so that he could flip over the ramp. He skidded backwards for a bit, having dust to come out of from the sides before Robin came to a stop.

"It seems that my little trick wouldn't work on you now." a voice announced.

Robin narrowed his eyes and scanned the foggy place. "Show yourself!"

In a puff of blue smoke, it revealed to be none other than the genie but that only made Robin to growl with anger.

"You!" he shouted, taking out his staff to point at him. "Where did you send us? What is this place? Where are my friends?"

The genie smirked. "I thought it would already be obvious to you but I guess not." it shrugged.

Quirking an eyebrow, Robin started to charge at the genie who had his eyes wide with surprise. Robin then brought down the staff in attempt to strike him but the genie already moved out of the way, making the weapon to hit the ground instead.

"Goodness, me! I believe…what was the phrase? Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed, today." it cackled.

"Just tell me where we are and I promise we can do this the easy way." Robin replied, being already irritated with him.

The genie raised one of his blue eyebrows and studied him. "Ha, as if!"

Robin smirked. "What? Don't trust me?"

"You're not the kind of guy to do things the "easy way"." he replied, using air quotations.

"Huh…so you're not so stupid after all."

The genie growled. "You're just messing with me!"

With that, the villain extended his arms out but because Robin already saw it coming, he swiftly leaped into the air to avoid them only to go down and landed on the arms. It made the genie to screech in pain.

"So…are you ready to talk now?"

"Okay! Okay! Just let go of my arms! You're killing them!" it wailed.

Robin did so. The genie brought his arms towards him and started to rub them to ease the throbbing pain.

"Well then, Mr. Demanding Pants. (Robin twitched. As if being called Robbie-poo wasn't bad enough, now he has to be called Mr. Demanding Pants, too?) You are in your Dreamland!" it exclaimed.

The genie sighed after seeing the puzzled look. "So much for having a smart brain." he muttered.

Unfortunately, Robin heard that so he made his way towards the villain and grabbed him by the scurf of his shirt. He made a surprise yelp after the sudden pull.

"More talking, less comments." Robin replied in a threatening way.

The genie gulped. "As I was saying before, you are in your dreamland…where, well…your dreams are turned into your own nightmares! What you just saw a few minutes ago was a nightmare."

He was right. None of this stuff was real.

"And where are my friends?"

"They're in their own dreamlands, duh." the genie replied, rolling his eyes as though it was an obvious answer.

Robin has to get to his friends before its too late…before they lose their sanity. But he feared that he might already be too late.

"So uh…how about you let go of me now?" he said.

With that, Robin pushed him back to the ground which made him to fall to down with an _oof_.

"Rude." he muttered, getting up. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be off."

Robin paused. "You don't think I'll actually let you go that easily now would you?"

"Huh?" puzzled, the genie looked down and gasped. In front of him was a disk and then it started to glow until it released blue bars that trapped the genie in a cage.

"Hey! What the? Lemme go!" he shouted.

"I'll be back to take you to jail once we're out of this."

"Hmph." the genie scowled.

Just then, far beside Robin, a sudden door started to appear which raised Robin's curiosity. Seeing that there was no other plans, he began to walk towards it while the genie was staring at him, already having a plan forming in his mind…

 **:(/\\):**

Starfire whimpered, still being in the same position which was her knees being brought to her chest.

That is not true…Robin would never say anything like that…this is not true…this has to be some kind of twisted dreams…

Starfire stopped; eyes wide with realization.

But of _course_! That's it! Starfire got up. That was her own nightmare. She was living in her own nightmare.

"Ah, so you seemed to figure it out." a voice suddenly came.

Starfire turned around only to see the genie.

"You evil villain! Your deeds will be put to a stop!" she growled, charging up her hands.

The genie laughed. "Try it."

Eyes wide, Starfire let out a yell and released the starbolts. Moving quickly, the enemy avoided it by moving left and right until he stuck out his mirror and fired a beam.

Starfire got hit from the beam, sending her flying backwards a bit before she came down to the ground, rolling a bit.

"I will defeat you!" she exclaimed.

Feeling her eyes powered up, she released the lasers and it struck the foe. The foe got hit, sending him to the ground.

"If you ever wish to danger me or my friends again, you will think twice before hurting them!" Star exclaimed, furiously.

Since the genie looked like it wouldn't get up anytime soon, a sudden door appeared out of nowhere. This alerted Starfire and she began to walk towards it.

 **:(/\\):**

"I've had it. I've had it. I've had it." Cyborg kept on repeating.

He had been stuck in here for hours and still no signs of improvement.

"This is driving me insane!" he yelled.

"Talking to yourself?" a voice said. "Did you know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?"

Growling, Cyborg wheeled around only to see the pesky genie.

"You!" he growled, dangerously as he already started his cannon.

The genie gave out a screech when Cyborg blasted his cannon at him. However, the enemy dodged it.

"Do you Titans are always this short-tempered?"

"Not really but one of us is always is." the half robot replied, referring to Raven.

"Well then…"

"So…you gonna start talking or what? I mean I don't mind fighting you."

The genie sighed before it gave out another screech. "Okay! I'll talk! Just stop blasting." it complained.

Cyborg raised one of his eyebrows. "You know, for a villain…you're not so villainous."

"You know, for a Titan…you guys sure know how to scare one off."

He narrowed his eyes and rammed him at a wall. Since Cyborg was busy with the genie, he didn't even notice about the wall that suddenly appeared.

"You have one last chance." Cyborg replied.

Huffing, the genie spoke. "You're in your dreamland where your dreams are turned into nightmares."

"Good…now…how do you get out?"

The genie gave a malicious grin. "You don't. You see, this whole part of plan was to make you weak…to go _insane_ until one by one, you guys will—"the genie widened his eyes but Cyborg already got the message.

Cyborg then rammed him against the wall again before he threw the genie like a ragged doll. As soon as the genie was on the ground, a door appeared out of thin air which gained the attention from the Titan.

He looked at the genie before going towards it and then he entered in…

 **:(/\\):**

Beast Boy stood there, paralyzed. What just happened? What. Just. Happened? He closed his eyes and sat down on the floor with his knees brought up to his chest. He began to rock back and forth, trying to gather the recent events.

And then…he stopped.

He opened his eyes and for a minute, he was zoned out.

Wait a minute…

Terra would _never_ say that. Sure, she would get mad at him from time to time but she would never say those things. Eyes narrowed, the Titan got up and shouted.

"Alright, genie! I know you're behind this!"

He scanned the place for a minute or so until in a puff of blue smoke, the genie appeared and it was wearing a wicked grin.

"Well done, green one!" it congratulated.

"Enough with the games," he said sternly. "Where are my friends? What have you done to them?"

The genie smirked. "Nothing really. Just sent them into their dreamlands, waiting for them to succumb…"it paused. "But…"

"But what?"

"Unfortunately, it didn't work out as how I hoped since all your friends managed to escape."

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. Good. They still have their sanity.

" _However_ ,"

Beast Boy tensed.

"One of your friends just simply didn't care and she is now in—"

Angered, Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and charged at the horrible creature. He raised one of his claws and attempted to scratch at him but the enemy moved to the side, making the green one to miss his target.

He then changed back to his humanoid form.

"What did you do to her?!"

"It wasn't me. It was her. She's the one who started to believe that everything what they said was true. It over-whelmed her so much and then…she just couldn't take it anymore." the genie cackled, evilly.

"Who is she? TELL ME!" he demanded.

It paused as though it was trying to think. He smirked. "Sorry, can't do."

Furious, the changeling ran at the creature before halfway of his run, he transformed into a gorilla. He then brought his fists so that he could smash the genie but once again, the genie avoided it.

This only made Beast Boy more furious.

He then changed back to a tiger and began to use his claws so that he could try and at least scratch him. The genie moved backwards in order to avoid the slashing claws.

Without a warning, the Titan then changed himself to a ram so that he could knock against him. It succeeded since the foe was sent flying through the air before falling to the ground.

Quickly changing back to his human form, Beast Boy ran towards the fallen villain and pinned him down before he could get up.

"You have one last chance!" he warned him.

Sneering, the genie replied. "Sorry, kid."

With that, the genie slipped out of Beast Boy's grip by _sinking_ through the ground and disappeared. The green Titan stared at the empty spot before his mind went back to the trouble Titan.

Just who was it?

Who was in trouble?

He started to think about Robin but knowing him, Robin would probably threaten him and demand to give him answers. Cyborg would either tackle him or blast him into pieces. Star…would blast him into oblivion with her strong starbolts.

And that only left Raven…

Knowing Raven, she has to control her emotions and not feel anything but that doesn't mean she can also to…

Beast Boy widened his eyes and gasped.

"No…"

It was Raven. Raven was the one in trouble.

Not even being aware of a door that just appeared, he started to go towards it and pulled out his communicator…hoping that _someone…anybody_ would pick up.

"Titans! Do you read me!? Titans! Raven is in danger. Titans!" he shouted as he entered the door…

 **:(/\\):**

Robin stared at the openings ahead only to sigh. He was yet in another dimly lit place…He gave out an exaggerated sigh.

"This is seriously wasting my time." he mumbled.

By now, he should've reached his friends…

Feeling something that was vibrating, Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out the communicator. He raised an eyebrow at it but stopped to listen.

Was someone trying to communicate with him…?

Shrugging, he returned it back to its proper place but the minute he took a step, a sudden yell came. He then turned to the right and gasped. Robin swiftly leaped backwards in order to avoid the sudden attack.

The item was smashed at the ground instead.

Robin landed on his feet and stared at the shadowy figure. As the figure realized that it didn't got him, the mysterious figure then rose and started to walk out of the shadows.

Robin's eyes went wide as he realized who it was.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked, shocked. "What—"

"You promised." was the last thing he said before he started to charge at him.

Quickly seeing the attack, Robin leaped backwards again to avoid it.

"Cyborg, stop. It's me!" he exclaimed, ducking down to dodge the punch.

The half robot stopped what he was doing though that only made Robin to look at him with hesitation.

"I know."

With that, Cyborg blasted his cannon and Robin just narrowly dodged it by performing a somersault to the side. He continued to use his cannon but that only made Robin to perform several flips, somersaults and so on.

"Can we just talk?" he asked, leaning back slightly so that he could escape yet another punch.

"There's nothing left to talk to about it!"

Robin realized that his back hit something. So he turned around and noticed that it was a wall. As soon as he turned back, he quickly ducked down to avoid the fist that was smashed into the wall.

"What got you so bad that you have to attack me?" the leader asked.

"You said that you would keep it a secret. But you lied to me!" Cyborg replied, taking steps forward.

"What secret?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly which one. My darkest…deepest…secret."

Robin, who still had a confused look, suddenly widened his eyes in realization as he now figured which secret he was talking about.

"I swear I never told anyone about it!" he insisted.

"It's a little for I'm sorry."

"Cyborg please. I didn't tell anyone about it." Robin replied, taking a step backwards as he saw the Titan readying his canon.

Fine.

If Cyborg wants to play like this, then so be it…even though Robin didn't really want to hurt his friend.

Robin made his hand to go at the back and took out a disk. He was ready.

However, Robin stopped himself and took this time to study Cyborg fully. He just now realized that something was off about him.

Not the fact that he just started to attack the leader but the look in his eyes.

They weren't… _his._ Well, it was but it was somehow…different. Almost like they got possessed or brainwashed…

And now this was where Robin was truly stuck.

Since he figured it out, Robin was now debating whether to attack him or not. If he doesn't attack, Cyborg would surely blast him.

"Cyborg…"

"Sorry." he responded even though he didn't sound like he was sorry at all.

Just like that, Cyborg released his attack while Robin did at the same time. But what they didn't notice was that there was a figure who ran into the attack in order to push Cyborg out of the way. The blast managed to strike the disk which caused it to explode.

"Urgh." Robin said as he was smashed against the wall while Cyborg fell to the ground and hit his head hard but it wasn't hard enough to knock him out cold.

However, the blast also got the new figure. Groaning, Robin pushed himself to his knees and placed a hand on his forehead. But he looked behind him since he remembered that there was a new figure.

Once the smoke was cleared, Robin gasped and ran towards the fallen figure. It was Beast Boy who was groaning.

He could've killed him…it was nearly two birds with one stone.

"Beast Boy!" the leader exclaimed, sliding on his knees to reach him.

Moaning, the changeling got up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh, I feel like I just got run over by a bus." he complained then cringed. "Ow…"

The smile that was on Robin's face was now vanished after he heard the "ow" part.

Seeing the look on Robin's face, Beast Boy shrugged it off. "Dude I'm fine. I just probably have a scratch or something."

"If you say so…" but that still didn't ease Robin.

Also realizing that Cyborg was here too, Robin got up and rushed over to his other fallen friend. However, he stopped since he hesitated.

Once awoken, Cyborg too groaned and was feeling a little dazed.

"Whooo…someone should've taken a picture of that. That was some exploding!" he joked.

He sensed that someone else was beside him.

"It was a good thing that Beast Boy came here and attacked me or otherwise that blast would've killed you." he said, noticing Robin's hesitation.

Seeing that he wasn't going to kill him, Robin extended his hand helped him out.

"Glad to see you're all okay…" Robin paused. "Well…almost…"

"I swear. If we don't find an exit soon, I'm going to lose my sanity." the half robot said, grumbling.

"Tell me about it. This place is driving me insane."

"Yeah…I…" the minute Robin said insane, that instantly made Beast Boy to go back to Raven. "Guys! We have to hurry! Raven—"

"Friends! You're all okay!" a familiar voice responded.

Everyone turned around to see another door appear and out came Starfire who was running towards Robin and hugged him. Robin felt awkward but soon the hug was gone and Star faced the other Titans.

"Yeah…for now…" Cyborg mumbled.

Feeling a bit peeved off, Beast Boy began to shout out again.

"Guys!" this time that got their attention. When they did, he continued. "We have to go now! Raven is in trouble and we need to save her!" he replied, pushing Cyborg and Robin forward.

"Hold up." Robin replied, stopping to a halt though that made Beast Boy to fall down to the ground.

"How do you know Raven is in danger?" the leader asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "Well for one: she's obviously not with us. Two: we are in living in our _own nightmares_. And because we are living in our own nightmares, Raven had already believed what the evil people had said and now she's not in her mind!" the changeling yelled, letting out a breath since he said it in all one breath.

"And because she's losing it…" Star started.

"The genie has an advantage of that." Robin finished. "Titans, go!"

As soon as he said that, multiples and multiples of genie clones started to emerge out of the ground which blocked their path.

"Aweh, man! We don't have time for this!" the green Titan yelled.

"There is too many." Star spoke.

Everyone got into their fighting positions and the genies started to come in closer, surrounding them. Robin narrowed his eyes until he spoke.

"We can take them. Titans, go!"

Everyone went out of the way though Cyborg jumped in the air once everyone was gone and he then brought his fists into the air. Once he was coming down to the ground, he started to lower them and smashed them at the ground. It created a huge shockwave which was big enough to take at least half of the genies while also clearing out the path.

Star used her starbolts to blast them into pieces while Robin would use his staff to block the attacks from them and sometimes he would use his disks to blow them up. Beast Boy, on the other hand, would change from a tiger to an elephant to a kangaroo and so on.

At long last, the path was finally cleared only to reveal the Titans who were in the middle of the area, having their backs touching each other's. However, when everything seemed victorious, more and more genies emerged.

"Ugh, man. Just when we thought we won." Cyborg said, changing his hand into a sonic cannon.

Starfire observed them until an idea came to her. "I have an idea but I need you to lower your ground."

This confused Cy and Beast Boy.

"What? Lower your ground?" Beast Boy asked, puzzled.

"Just trust me." she said before placing her hands down.

In between her hands, a starbolt started to form. Eyes wide, Robin understood what she was going to do and dragged Cy and Beast Boy out of the way.

"She's means it! Lower your ground!" he exclaimed, pushing them to the ground so that he could at least protect them with his durable cape.

When it was starting to become big, Star lifted her starbolt that gradually became humongous. With a yell, she released the gigantic starbolt and threw it at the ground. Because it was large, it had wiped out every single genie that covered the area.

The only minimal damage that was done to the other Titans was that they were flung backwards since they were in the range off the shockwave. They hit their backs against the wall and soon, everything was back to normal.

"Are we alive?" the changeling asked, not daring to open his eyes.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, you're still talking."

Seeing that he was, Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked down to see that he was indeed in one piece.

"Whew," he said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Star walked up to him and extended her hand. As he accepted it, she spoke.

"You are unharmed?"

"Yeah."

"Now come on, we need to get to Raven." Robin said as he started to walk the very long path that was ahead of them.

The Titans started to run. This time, they had no obstacles in their way and soon, they reached a door and opened it. What they didn't expect was that they fell down into the dark abyss. They screamed until they finally plunged down to the ground with a hard THUD.

"Heh…mind your step." Beast Boy remarked, rubbing his head.

Robin stared at the room they were now in. It was pitch black and they can barely see anything.

"Uh, where are we?" the half robot asked.

"Cyborg, give me some light."

At once, the light somewhat illuminated the place.

"Ah I see you have arrived." a sinister voice spoke, alerting them.

"We know it's you genie so might as well make an entrance." Robin responded.

Far ahead of them, a dim light appeared and it showed a figure. It looked creepy since shadows were on him.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy called out.

When the lights began to illuminate the place, it revealed the place to be foggy and cold—a kind of cold that would sent shivers down in your spine.

"Ah so you want to see your friend, do you?" the genie asked, appearing right in front of Beast Boy without a warning.

The green one gave out a squeak then stepped back.

"Tell us where she is and maybe we won't smash you to bits." Robin threatened.

The genie scowled. "So demanding." he then shrugged. "Well…alright."

He then moved to the side and saw that it was Raven except…she was not herself. Her eyes still held the dull, lifeless look and was unaware of what was happening. The Titans gasped at the sight of their fellow Titan.

"Tsk, tsk. Poor dear…she isn't unaware of what is happening right now," the genie replied. "She doesn't know that her friends are here to safe her!" he cackled then paused.

"Oh that's _right_. She doesn't think that she has any _friends_."

Angered, Robin charged at him and brought him down to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, angrily while he pulled the genie close to him from the scruff of his shirt.

The genie sneered. " _Oh_ I didn't do _anything_ to her! It's her and her _alone_. You see, when one of my copies appeared in her dreamland, her own nightmare started to come to life! And well…you know how the rest goes."

"We have to save her!" Beast Boy shouted, running towards her.

"Oh I'm afraid that you can't." the genie responded, slipping through Robin's fingers as he disappeared into the ground only to show up a few meters away from him. "You see, it's already too late to save your friend. She is already doomed to oblivion!"

He laughed, an insane one and as he laughed more of his copies started to show up. The Titans looked at them while they all had a one single question going through their mind.

Is it really late to save their friend?

A/N: Ooohhh! Things are getting intense now! Woot-woot! And yeah, I'm leaving you guys at a cliff hanger…again…please don't kill me! *hides* but I have to end it here since it was getting long and already has…oh you know 14 pages…heh…SO this chapter shall be into three parts! Yay! PS: Do you like the villain so far? Why or why not? See you next time! And…I really need to go to the bathroom :3


	9. Breaking Out of Dreamland Part 3

**Author's Note : **Hi guys! So um I promise that this is the last part of this chapter...heh...I kinda went a little crazy from the last one...but everyone loves long chapters...right? And this story officially reached 1,000 views! Thanks so much! Now let's get on with the show!

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to DarknessEclipse342 for following and favoring the story.

 **Responses:**

missmartian369: I am not sure, to be honest. If they are going to be in here, they would most likely appear in season nine.

 **Summary:** It's the final showdown between the Titans and the genie. It's a race against time for the Titans and they must hurry if they want to save their friend…

* * *

Chapter 8: Breaking into Dreamland Part 3

Robin jumped a few feet in the air in order to avoid a blast from the genie's mirror attack.

When he did that, he slightly turned his head behind to see the back of Raven.

Is it really too late to save their friend?

He shook his head, mentally.

No. Nothing is too late.

When he had forgotten his memories, he thought he was gone for good but he wasn't.

He got them back.

So that being said, a positive thought ran through his head.

It's not too late to save Raven.

Robin jumped in alert when a scream came followed by a thud. The figure slid back but came to a halt.

"Ugh...I don't know how much more I can take this." Beast Boy moaned, pushing himself up.

Another figure came, joining Robin and Beast Boy. The boy wonder doesn't need to know who it was since he heard the metal scraping the ground.

"Yeah, man. These little dudes are tough."

"Except they're not so little." Beast Boy commented.

Raining starbolts came and soon Starfire joined them.

"We need a plan."

Robin narrowed his eyes then finally tore his gaze away from Raven.

"We need to distract the real genie. Then take Raven and somehow make her to have back her sanity."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Beast Boy said, a little bit peeved. "In case you haven't noticed, the real genie has left."

"But Raven." Star responded.

"You think he's planning some sort of trap?" Cyborg questioned.

Robin then looked up and saw that the enemies were advancing on them. Robin got up only to be in their fighting stances.

"We stick to the plan." he narrowed his eyes. "Titans, go!"

 **TT**

Starfire gave a charging yell at the genie, her hands already powered up. She then released several of starbolts which caused smoke to arise.

Robin used his staff to stab at the genie in which it disappeared in a puff of smoke and he used the same attack to the other enemy that came from the right side. The leader leaped into the air in order to avoid the beam that was from the mirror though that only made the genie's attack to kill the other clone that was behind Robin when he leaped in the air.

Robin then threw his staff to smash it right at the center of the genie. He landed on his feet with one of his hands on the ground and the other above him. The boy wonder gave out a triumph grin but it was replaced with a shock gasp.

More genies kept on appearing from the ground.

All of a sudden, an arm from one of the genies raced towards him and it hit him right in the middle of his chest, making him to fly back.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran towards the army of genies. At the front, was Beast Boy who had a determined look then changed into a Stegosaurus. The half robot grabbed him by the tail and swung him around before he released him. The animal shifter flew forwards then slammed down at the ground which smashed the genies.

When the green one was down, Cyborg took out his sonic cannon to blast the opponents as many as he could.

Once the foes were gone, Beast Boy changed back to his human form.

"Boo ya!" Cyborg cheered only to wear a shock expression right after.

"Aweh, man." Beast Boy complained after seeing the many genies popping out of the ground.

Wearing wicked smiles, one of the genies took out its mirror to blast Cyborg who flew back.

"Cyborg!" the green Titan shouted but after a few seconds, he too got struck from the beam and later joined his friend.

On the other hand, Starfire furiously kept on releasing her starbolts. Occasionally, she would use her lasers to make things a bit easier. As she was about to fire another one of her starbolts, she gave out an " _eep_ " sound since an arm from the genie grabbed her wrist then the other one.

Soon, she was nearly tied up and was brought to the ground.

 **:(/\\):**

Robin groaned, pushing himself up to his knees and placed a hand at the back of his head. He rubbed it though he lowered it down after he saw the genies that were staring menacingly at him.

Quickly getting up, Robin started to attack with his staff. Because he was so focused on the one he was currently fighting, he didn't saw that a genie was coming up at him from the side.

He then released one of his arms that were aiming for Robin's side. As soon as Robin finished the genie, he turned to the side but it was a late timing. He put up his staff in front of him for protection but it was a bit too late. He got struck at his chest and was sent flying.

When he reached the ground, he skidded back a few meters until he stopped. When he stopped, his communicator fell out of his pocket, sliding right in front of Raven. Groaning, he leaned to one of his sides only to realize that he was beside Raven. But what he didn't hear was the lines from Raven who kept on saying "no such things".

Once being back in order, Robin instantly got up and started to attack.

Raven, on the other hand, had her hands patting the ground as though she was searching for something. Unknowingly, one of her hands touched something. The surface was cold and circular. Blindly, she grabbed it and in a flash, sudden flashbacks began to go through her mind.

" _There are somethings I didn't know; like I'd how make such wonderful friends. All I wanted was to make your last day perfect. Instead, you spent it worrying about me."_

" _That's what friends do."_

" _And as my friends, you_ have _to let me go."_

" _Raven, Beast Boy, man the blasters!"_

" _Cool!"_

" _Can I get to blast whoever I want?"_

" _He lied to me. He lied. And I gave him what he wanted."_

 _Hurt._

" _Okay fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."_

 _Comforting._

" _Terra."_

" _Raven."_

" _Traitor."_

" _Witch."_

"… _It still wouldn't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need."_

" _Not alone—but what about together? They're all part of who you are, right?"_

" _Raven, what's wrong?"_

" _I just don't like parties."_

" _It's more than that. I can tell. We have a bond, remember? You've been inside my mind. Let me inside yours."_

" _Robin, you know me better than anyone. You should know there are places in my mind where no one can't go. Where no one should ever go."_

" _I'm willing to try if you—"_

" _You can't."_

" _Tell me what's going on."_

" _Just trust me. If you knew anything about the day of my birthday, you would know there's nothing to celebrate."_

 _Sharing a bond…_

" _Raven! What are you…you have to get out! Slade! He'll destroy you!"_

" _Robin, your heart. You're in danger. You have to trust me. Slade isn't here. He's not in the Tower."_

" _No! He's real! He's here! I've seen him!"_

" _Then let me see him…through your eyes…"_

" _I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid! I…I am afraid…but that doesn't mean I can't fight_ _ **back**_ _!"_

Just like that, the once dull lifeless eyes were now vanished and were replaced with her usual violet color. Her eyes widened as she realized that she _does_ have friends. She has friends who care for her…who accept her despite the fact that she is half demon. She _has_ friends.

 **:(/\\):**

The Titans struggled against the strong grips from the clones of genies. Everything went so well until the genies took over and well…now they were in the hands of genies, unable to escape from their tight grips.

"Let us go, you creep!" Robin exclaimed, struggling to be free.

"Now where's the fun in that?" the real genie grinned evilly. "Since your friend is doomed to oblivion, I can _finally_ annihilate you!"

"We will prevail!" Starfire shouted, kicking in attempt to free herself. "Raven _will_ fight back. She will be normal!"

The genie smirked. "She can't and she _won't_. Your friend still truly believes that she doesn't have any friends. Now…" he brought the mirror so that it was a bit in front of his face. "This won't hurt a bit…"

"Wanna _bet_?"

Unexpectedly, something slammed hard at the back of the genie which took him by surprise. He was sent flying through room until he smashed himself against the wall though the impact was doubled since something else was still attached to him.

Groaning, the genie fell to the ground once the object de-attached itself.

Since the genie was in pain, it made it lose his concentration which released the Titans. They fell to the ground and looked to the side only to wear delighted looks.

Raven was back and…she was _mad_.

"Nobody messes with my friends!" she snarled, having her dark magic circling around her hands while leaving trails of it.

Hearing the new voice, the genie turned around once he got up and gasped.

"No…you…you…recovered? But how? But how can that be?!" he screeched.

"Let's just say I had some help." Raven smirked before narrowing her eyes. "And you will have to think twice if you ever want to endanger my friends!" she growled, dangerously.

She raised her hands up and they were covered in dark magic. She then released them though they were in a form of short straight streaks kind of resembling to a cat's claw.

The genie dodged it, making the attack to hit the wall instead. Raven continued to fire her same attack at the genie. There were some narrowed hits at the genie but none of them struck the enemy. While Raven continued to strike and the genie resumed dodging, Robin raised one of his eyebrows and he stared down at the genie.

Unaware to Raven but aware to Robin, the genie was holding a mirror behind his back since he was waiting to strike at the fellow Titan when she wasn't looking. Seeing the right moment, Robin leaped into the air and took out a birdarang. Just as he took out a birdarang, the genie pulled out his mirror and was about to fire.

But before he could though, the birdarang smashed right into the center of the mirror. It slowly started to crack until bigger cracks began to cover the mirror. This raged the genie so he gave out a scream of rage.

" _ **NO!**_ " he screamed.

Like a mirror, the dreamland began to shatter until bigger cracks came and it finally smashed the dreamland. The dreamland shattered, having its pieces falling down to the ground.

Instead of the dreamland, it now showed Jump City.

"Looks like your little trick is just finished." Robin replied, standing up as he glared down at him.

"No…no…" the genie shook his head, falling to his knees as he tried to fix his broken mirror. "I can fix it. I can fix it…no…it can't be over!"

He felt a sudden pull at his shirt though only to meet Robin that was right in front of him.

"It's _over_ and you can do your daydreams in jail."

 **:(/\\):**

The Titans stared at the police guards who were towing away the prisoner. He kept on screeching how he would be back for revenge.

Sudden footsteps came which alerted the Titans so they turned around only to see Raven. It was hard to read her expression since it was straight.

"You okay?" Robin asked, interrupting the silence.

Raven nodded. "I will be. I guess what we just saw…was nothing more than a memory now."

"Yeah…a memory in which I will never hope to see it again." the boy wonder responded.

"So…we're all cool?" Cyborg asked. "You know…we're not going to lose our sanity and kill one another?" he replied, referring when he attacked Robin.

"Yeah, we're good." the leader confirmed.

On the other hand, Beast Boy scratched his head. "Wait…so…if the genie pulled us into our worst nightmares…but on the other hand, we actually never left Jump City…how come we didn't break the mirror before?"

The Titans stared at him.

"Um…" Raven replied, being dead panned. "I guess…we didn't think about it before?"

A sudden thought came to Raven so she made her hand to go to a spot where she would put her communicator. She then straightened her closed hand towards Robin.

"I believe this is yours." she explained after seeing the confused look on Robin.

She then opened her hand and it revealed the communicator.

Robin had his eyes wide with surprise as he took it.

"Huh…I never realized it fell out. Thanks." he said, taking it.

"I should be thanking you." seeing once again the puzzled look, she continued. "I'm assuming that the copy of the genie struck you and I felt like you had landed beside me. That came out and I just…sort of touch it. It helped me to have my sanity back."

"I'm just glad that you're alright." Robin replied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

They turn around to see the sun rising down…

A/N: Heh…cheesy ending oops. But this chapter is officially done! Yay! Anyone else enjoyed Raven kicking the genie's butt? XD till next time!


	10. Possessed

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Er sorry for not updating in quite a while. This one been giving me a struggle on how to start and…I've been busy watching Batman: The Animated Series heh I just love the Joker XD "Jingle bells, Batman smells. Robin laid an egg…" hehehehe

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to TrumpetNeard for following and reviewing. Thanks for beastylover for reviewing.

 **Summary:** After fighting crime for a long time, something terrible had happened to one of the Titans. However, the Titans just now started to realize that there is something wrong with the member and they must figure it out before it is too late for them…

* * *

Chapter 9: Possessed

The door slid open, revealing a shadowy figure. It was also clear that it was nighttime since there were no lights at all though when the figure walked into the room, it was now dimly lit.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he was searching through the evidence room. Just to make sure everything was still in its rightful place. After all, they had been gone away for a long time. Before all this, he even went to the prison to make sure the villains—old and new—were still stuck in their jails.

He then stopped in the middle of the room only to have something to capture his attention. Robin turned his head at the right side to see the many clippings of newspapers and such. His eyes narrowed down as he was staring at a one particular picture.

It was none other than Slade.

Right after Raven saved the world from Trigon, he was never found. Never captured.

It had been quite a while from the last time he heard from him. Trying to shrug it off, Robin walked towards the door after everything was in its rightful place. He flickered off the lights and exited out of the room.

Right now, he could use a good night sleep.

 **:(/\\):**

Robin clenched his fists as he moved around in his bed.

"No…stop…" he muttered.

Beads of sweat were sliding down at the side of his forehead.

 _Robin suddenly found himself in an empty void of darkness. Just then, several of figures started to show up from the shadows. At first, it was hard to tell but eventually, the shadows faded away from the figures and it revealed the villains._

 _They all had menacing looks on their faces but something else was…different about them. Robin wasn't sure what it was bothering him though he had little time to think about it since the villains started to walk towards him, making him to step back._

 _As they started to walk, they unexpectedly stopped which caused Robin to be suspicious about it._

 _Why would they suddenly stop?_

 _His question was soon answered when the villains began to split up equally so that there was an empty spot between them. And then, it happened._

 _Robin had his eyes wide when he saw a pair of two great red eyes staring right at him through the fog…_

Robin gasped, pushing himself up just as lightning flashed. He panted heavily as cold sweat was rolling down his forehead. He moaned softly, placing his face into one of his hands as though he was trying to forget about that…nightmare. When he removed his hand, instead of having a white mask…

The white in the mask was replaced with red…

 **TT**

"Beast Boy! Give me back the remote!" Cyborg shouted, snarling at the green one.

"No way! My favorite TV show is on and I told you guys that I was going to hog the TV every Tuesday!" Beast Boy exclaimed back.

"Does it look like I care?" he growled.

The two were now fighting over the remote as they both held their hands on to it, trying to get the remote out of each other's grasp. Meanwhile, Raven who was sitting away from them, started to twitch in annoyance since every now and then, she would look at the two arguers.

"Friends, I have baked the pudding of happiness—"

"I DON'T NEED FOOD!" Cyborg hollered. "I just want the remote!"

"Finders Keeper, losers weepers!" the green Titan exclaimed, laughing as he succeeded in getting the remote.

This only made Cyborg to growl even more furious.

"You will be the one weeping when I throw you off a cliff and say it was an accident!" the half robot threatened.

"Empty threat."

The door of the living room slid open, revealing Robin. Upon seeing the newcomer, Starfire flew towards him, carrying the pudding of happiness.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, happily. "Might you wish to try the pudding of happiness?"

The last time he ate the pudding of happiness, it didn't exactly ended well…

"Er, no thanks Star. Um…I just had er breakfast." Robin responded though he thought it didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh I see." she then flew away.

When she flew away, Robin raised one of his eyebrows and stared at the scene ahead. Sighing, the leader walked towards it.

"Woah, woah! Calm down, guys! You're going to cause a World War three with the chaos you two are doing."

The two fighters stopped for a minute so that they looked with a small glare on their faces. They then resumed back to their fighting with Robin in it this time.

Raven, who was just about ready to throw the three boys out of the window, twitched in annoyance.

"This argument is pointless. You are wasting your energy and losing your emotions." Raven spoke.

Sadly, they didn't hear her. Just as she was about to blow her top off, the alarm began to blare loudly which finally interrupted the argument between the boys.

Quickly, Robin started to type away at the keyboard and soon a map showed up.

"It's at the centre of Jump City. If a fight ensues there…"

"Then the whole thing can go." Cyborg finished.

"Titans, go!"

 **:(/\\):**

A few minutes later, the Titans arrived at the battle scene. But by the time they arrived, instead of evening, night had fallen over Jump City.

"Put it down nicely or no one's going to get hurt."

Because of the new voice, the creature stopped what it was doing and looked over the large object of what it was currently holding.

"I thought Plasmus was in jail." Beast Boy responded.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I thought so too."

And then, the fight was ensued when the ugly creature threw the truck towards them and they jumped or flew out of the way. The truck collided with another car which caused an explosion.

"Titans, go!"

With that, everyone leapt into action.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Three cars that were covered in dark magic were hurdled towards Plasmus. It did little effect but it stopped him from reaching another truck.

"Yo, slime ball! I hope you're ready because this one's going to be loud!" Cyborg shouted who was riding on the green rhino.

At the right time, he jumped in the air and blasted his cannon at the creature. It created a hole right in the middle which allowed Cyborg to go through. A groan came, indicating that Beast Boy got hurt since he was shaking his head. The creature gurgled before fixing up the hole and then faced Cyborg.

He gasped when Plasmus threw its muddy substance, causing a mud slide. When that was over, Cyborg pushed himself up only to spit up the substance from his mouth.

"Bleh!" he spat out. "Aweh, man. I got goo in my gears."

It seemed that the creature was laughing at him since it made odd sounds but his laugh didn't last long since raining starbolts came upon him. It screeched from the pain until it released its arm, grabbing Starfire around the waist then slammed her down on the ground.

When she was on the ground, Robin swung his staff as he gave off a charging yell. Before he could even reach Plasmus, he stopped groaning while placing a hand over his face.

His white mask—or really his eyes—seemed to be flickering to red then back to his normal color. After that was done, he blinked but he didn't saw the oncoming attack from Plasmus.

"Robin!" Star called out.

But it was a little too late.

The creature smashed his hand at the ground to grab a pipe but that also tore the road apart. It then swung the pipe upwards which smacked Robin from underneath, sending him to fly away from the battle scene.

"Let's just finish this." Raven replied, flying towards him. She then crossed her legs and chanted her words.

A shadowy form of Raven flew out of her before it went flying towards the creature. The creature started to bloat until it finally exploded, sending the horrible substances everywhere and some struck the Titans.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Cyborg commented, seeing Raven lowering himself down.

Raven gave him a look until the rain and thunder followed by lighting came.

"Let's go find Robin." Raven said.

 **:(/\\):**

Robin groaned, pushing himself up while rubbing his head.

Well, at least he knows that he can fly now…

The minute he looked up, he knew that he was no longer in the battle scene though he only wondered who had won the battle. Surely, the Titans had won considering the fact that they had beaten Plasmus countless of times. Why would this be any different?

Apart from that question, there was still one question left in his mind.

Who had set him free?

Was it Slade?

After all, he was never found. Never captured.

Robin eventually got up and he knew that his teammates were looking for him right now as he speaks. He continued to walk further ahead until something made him to stop.

There it was again.

His eyes went wide as ahead of him, two great red eyes were staring right at him.

"Urgh." Robin placed his hand over his face as he felt the familiar feeling. His eyes kept on flickering red to his usual colors then back to red until it stopped at red.

When the odd feeling was gone, he removed his hand away and looked up. He stared at the red eyes with his own for a while until a voice spoke.

"Sorry for interrupting your little bird watching, but where were you?!" Beast Boy screeched.

Upon hearing the voice, Robin blinked and his red eyes went away. He turned around to see his teammates, looking at him. He looked at them for a while though that only earned concerned looks from them.

"Robin, you are okay?" Star asked, worried for her friend.

"You look kind of…distant and a little bit pale." Raven noticed.

Robin shrugged it off. "I'll be fine. Now, let's go."

Robin walked in front of his team, leading the way. The Titans stared at his leader, raising an eyebrow at his odd behaviour.

"You know what I've always wondered?" Beast Boy began.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"How come every time we are in a battle, we always lose Robin?"

For once, nobody had an answer.

 **:(/\\):**

Robin stared at the images that were on the computer screen. It was nighttime which meant that the other Titans were probably fell asleep. His eyes darted from one image to the next as though he was trying to find something. And that something just happened to be the red eyes he kept on seeing.

Just who did it belong to?

Unexpectedly, the lights in the living room flickered to life which alarmed the leader. He slightly turned his head to the side to see who it was and saw that it was Raven and Cyborg.

"You still up?" Raven asked.

"I've got work to do." Robin said, immediately bringing his attention to the images.

Cyborg and Raven looked up at the images of Jump City.

"Whatever you're looking for, it's probably asleep. Like you should be." Cy stated after a while.

Robin sighed, shaking his head. "I don't get it. I thought we all locked up every single villain there is. Some of them are in jail or some of them are frozen." he said, getting up to face the two Titans.

"There is still one question left unanswered."

Knowing where this was going, Cyborg finished it for him. "How did Plasmus escaped? I know where you're going with this but it's not Slade. We haven't heard anything from him in a long time…since Raven ended Trigon."

"We can't be too sure. He was never found. Never captured. How do we know Slade's not going to threaten the city?"

"We don't." Cy replied, walking towards the security that was implanted beside the door. He then placed his hand over the hand scanner and the red went over the green of the map. "Lockdown initiated."

He walked towards the door and stopped, turning around to face Robin.

"Don't go looking for things that are not meant to be found." he said though his voice held a warning.

Narrowing his eyes, Robin pushed pass by Cyborg once he reached him. The door slid open, casting a shadow over the leader.

"I've got to know." was the last thing he said before he exited out of the room.

However, when Robin passed by Raven, her eyes was still wide before she too narrowed her eyes. Seeing this, Cyborg turned his attention to the fellow Titan.

"You okay?" he asked.

Raven stared at the door until she spoke. "I guess…well…I'm not really sure."

"I know something is bothering you. Don't try to hide it."

"I feel like something is wrong with Robin…like the inside of him…I think…something is taking control over Robin."

Cyborg had his eyes wide. "You sure? I mean…he still acts normal…"

"Like I said, I'm not too sure. But just in case, let's keep an eye on him."

The Titan nodded. "And the others?"

"We will tell them when we are completely sure."

Little did they know, outside of the room, was Robin. He was leaning against the wall that was beside the door. He was listening to their conversation and just as their conversation had ended, the familiar red eyes were shown.

He then walked towards his room after the red eyes vanished and tried to get some good night sleep. But it didn't really worked out for him since halfway of the night, he kept on rolling around in his sleep until he pulled himself up.

Lighting flashed as thunder boomed. Robin slowly brought his head up until again, the same red eyes were revealed. He looked at the closed door of his room. It felt like he was going to say something since there were words that were haunting inside his head and so he repeated it.

"Destroy…" he muttered. "Destroy…the Titans…"

 **:(/\\):**

A _whoosh_ sound appeared in the dark hallways of the Titans Tower. Footsteps were heard followed by a swish of a cape. It seemed as though whoever it was, it didn't want to be found since it was using the darkness as a camouflage.

Once it reached its destination, the door opened which allowed him access to the room. He walked towards his victim and took out an object-like weapon and was ready to strike…until something beat to him first.

The person grunted when he got smacked to the wall. He struggled to get loose since something was wrapped around his wrist. Seeing what it was, he lifted his arm only to have a tweezer-size tool showing from his glove.

"I think we got him." a voice said, alerting the trapped figure.

"Okay now just as we plan…"

Seeing that it has little time, he quickly nit-picked the cuff until a _click_ came. However, the person paused when he heard his victim shuffling around in his bed so he waited until it was safe to move.

The figure observed that the only way out was through the window and since he turned his head towards the door, he quickly moved to the window and smashed right through it.

"Wait." the new figure replied. The door slid closed.

"…I…think he got away."

"Damn it. He could be anywhere by now."

Inside the room, the sleeping person woke up and had a daze looked, clearly showing that he was still not awake yet. He was only fully awakened when he noticed the window was smashed and hearing the door being opened till it was closed.

"Huh?" Beast Boy muttered.

 _Did someone broke into my room?_

He scanned his room only to gasp after he saw what it looked like a flying figure passing by his window. Eyes narrowed, Beast Boy felt himself transforming into an animal then got out of his room.

 **:(/\\):**

A light illuminated a part of the dark hallway and it looked as if it was either searching for something or if it was making sure that the hallway was clear.

"Well, I think its clear." the voice from before replied, walking out of their hiding spot.

"It is. I would've sensed him if he was nearby." the second figure said.

Cyborg sighed. "Ugh we were close."

"Don't give up. If we had caught him before then we can do it again." Raven responded.

"Yeah but Robin has darkness."

Raven gave him a look. "Uh…he isn't the only one who can use darkness, you know." she scowled.

Cyborg blinked. "Oh…right…" he said, sheepishly.

Just as Raven was about to speak, she stopped herself and raised her arms. "Someone is coming. We need to hide."

With that, she wrapped her large extended cloak around Cyborg and as if by magic, they disappeared.

Meanwhile, just around the corner which is not too far from where Cyborg and Raven once were, a form of an animal was walking in darkness. The only thing that could be seen was his white eyes.

He was sure of it.

Beast Boy, who was in the form of a tiger, could've sworn that he heard voices right around here. He turned around the corner, searching the dark empty hallway…

Or so he thought.

Unaware, something was starting to come up at him but at the last minute, Beast Boy turned around and saw two shadowy figures. He bared his teeth as though it was warning them not to come any closer. And then, he ran towards them and started to jump, ready to slash at them since he brought his claw.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

It happened all too fast.

In less than a second, Beast Boy was covered in dark magic while the light brightened the place a little. It showed that the green tiger was only an inch away to actually scratch Cyborg at his chest but at the side, Raven held her hands up and that made the green Titan to stop from attacking Cyborg who held his cannon.

Since it was safe, Raven lowered Beast Boy down to the ground and allowed him to transform into his humanoid form.

"Cy? Raven?" he asked, blinking. "Uh what are you two doing in the middle of the night?"

Raven looked at Cyborg and nodded.

"Well…" the half demon looked at both sides as though she was making sure that they were the only ones here. "After the battle…I…well…" she sighed.

"We decided to check up on Robin after the battle. We found him in the living room, staring at the big screen with images of Jump City. It looked as though he was searching for something but we weren't sure what it was." Cyborg started.

"However, when Robin passed by me, I sensed that…he felt different…it's hard to explain but the closet explanation I can come up with is that…I think something is taking control over Robin but I'm not sure what."

"You sure?" Beast Boy asked, getting up.

The two nodded.

"Oh…"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Well let's just say the smashed window and the closing of the door caught my attention."

The two looked at one another and knew.

"The smashed window…that was definitely Robin. I know Starfire is still asleep." Cyborg responded.

Just then, Beast Boy's ears pricked up as though he sensed something. He then turned around and stared at the dark hallway. He gasped when he saw something running in the darkness.

"Guys, I think I saw something." he said before running straight to it.

The others followed suit.

When the green one was halfway of the hallway, he quickly changed into a cheetah since he figured that it would be faster and plus he wouldn't lose…whatever he saw. Upon seeing the shadowy figure, Beast Boy started to run at full speed. He followed its every movement until the running figure turned around a corner which made Beast Boy to temporarily lose him.

Meanwhile, the mysterious person walked backwards a bit to make sure that the animal didn't follow him. When he was sure, he resumed walking forward. But, at the last minute, he turned around and gasped.

The animal tackled him down though the figure managed to escape from the cheetah's grasp since he kicked him at the chest. The figure rolled away from the cheetah a few centimeters away until it came to a halt.

"Beast Boy." Raven said, catching up to him.

The two Titans stopped and since the light was shown onto him, it showed him being transformed back into the animal.

"I think I got him but I didn't see who it was. He's right over there." he said, pointing his finger at the fallen figure.

The light from Cyborg followed the path until it reached the figure that just went on his knees. At first, they didn't see who it was since the black cape was covering him until it fell down after the figure rotated around.

The Titans gasped at the familiar figure.

"Robin?"

It was indeed Robin. However, instead of answering, he only stared at them with his glowing red eyes…

 **:(/\\):**

Robin struggled under the tightness of the rope. He was currently tied to a bed in the Med Bay. However, he paused when he heard a voice talking outside the room.

"Must we keep him restrain?" Star asked.

"Right now, he's dangerous Starfire. We still need to figure out why he's doing this…why he nearly attacked Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

Star sighed.

"Don't worry," the half robot replied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "As soon as we know the answer, we will cure him and he will be back as the old Robin."

Starfire placed on a small smile.

"In the meantime, try and get some rest."

Nodding, she went back to her room. Once she was gone, Cyborg gave out a sigh as the other two looked at the window of the door.

"You really think we can cure him?" Raven asked, staring at the dark room.

"If we can't, then who?" Cy asked.

Beast Boy looked through the window of the door as thoughts were running through his head. He then got up which alerted the two Titans.

"Where are you going?" Raven questioned, stopping him just as the door opened.

A shadow cast over Beast Boy and the only thing that he spoke was:

"To get some answers."

Meanwhile, Robin still continued to struggle against the strong ropes. Having an idea, he started to make his hand to go to his pocket until he stopped. Raising an eyebrow, the leader looked up and saw another figure who had his hands on the rail of the bed.

"I want some answers and you're going to answer them."

Robin sneered. "And what if I don't want to?"

Eyes narrowed, Beast Boy found a nearby box and threw it against the wall.

"Then let's hope that you're still going to be in one piece." Beast Boy said, having a dangerous edge in his voice.

Silence settled in.

"Now, talk!" he demanded. "I know Raven said that something is controlling you but I want to know exactly what. What made you to attack me?"

Robin growled but little did Beast Boy know, in Robin's hand, was none other than a birdarang in which Robin made sure to cut the ropes quietly

Silence.

"Answer me now!"

"Sorry," Robin responded. "But you're the not leader around here."

With that, Robin got up to his feet. Even though they were tied, he still took a punch with his hand and he struck Beast Boy at his chest. This caused him to fall back, falling to the ground. The green one groaned, rubbing his chest and Robin took this time to free his ankles.

Gritting his teeth, Beast Boy quickly transformed into a gorilla and brought his two fists into the air so that he could smash the bed in which Robin was currently on. Seeing this, Robin quickly performed a side backflip to get out of the way. The two fists smashed at the bed, splitting it in half.

"What the?" Cyborg asked, upon hearing the sudden noise.

The two looked at each other before they ran towards the door only to halt and gasped.

"Beast Boy!" Cy shouted.

Diagonally ahead of Cyborg was Beast Boy who was on the ground and looked like he was injured but the half robot wasn't sure. The Titan groaned, rubbing at the side of his head.

"Beast Boy, what…where's Robin?"

Opening one of his eyes, the green one stared until he looked up and gasped.

"Guys, look out!" he exclaimed.

On the ceiling was Robin who came down from it. He then had his hands on Raven's head though he twisted the cloak around her so that she got tangled up in it. Since she can't see, she fell to the ground while Robin flew past by Cyborg who turned at the side so he wouldn't get hit.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away!" Cy shouted. He ran after him and grabbed his cape.

Feeling the tug, Robin turned to the side and used his leg to kick Cyborg at his chest which caused the Titan to lose his grip on the cape, letting Robin to be free. Robin stopped for a second when he reached at the door and looked at the fallen Titans.

It was only then that Beast Boy gasped when he saw the two red eyes staring right back at him. And then, Robin left the room.

"So much for keeping him tied up." Cyborg growled before noticing that Raven was still untangling her cape.

When she was done with it, Cy extended his hand and helped her up.

"The question is where is he gonna go next." Raven replied.

Scrambling up, Beast Boy started to walk. "Isn't it obvious? We gotta go. He's going to attack Starfire."

 **:(/\\):**

In the dark hallway, there was Robin who was walking straight ahead until he turned a corner. He still had red eyes and inside his head, it felt like a voice…a voice that seemed to be telling him what to do next.

He reached his destination which was a closed door and a sign that read _Starfire._ The door opened, revealing a sleeping Star. Looking at her, he moved his hand and out came a birdarang and then walked towards her.

Away from this, the other three Titans ran at full speed as they are all worrying if they're gonna make it or not.

In Starfire's room, Robin was now close to Star and began to raise the birdarang. Soon, the Titans were now in the room only to see Robin who was about to strike.

"NO!" Raven screamed.

And then, in a flash of green, the birdarang was shot out of Robin's hand. He grabbed his injured wrist before he got smacked from the same attack at his stomach, sending him to fly backwards then finally struck the wall. He hit his head hard, falling into unconscious.

Nobody moved.

That was until Star pulled herself up to face her friends. She looked at them who all had their eyes wide before having her eyes to land upon Robin. She bit her lip and ever so slowly, Beast Boy hesitantly walked up to her.

"Star…" he spoke, quietly. "Star, you okay?"

It was silent until Star lifted her head and faced him. "I will be as long as he will be too."

Raven placed a soft smile. "He will be alright."

 **:(/\\):**

"Well, the scanner says you're all good." Cyborg replied after a while.

Robin gave out a sigh, taking out the strings that were attached to him.

"I don't believe this." he muttered.

Seeing that he would beat himself for it, Raven interrupted him. "It's not your fault. You couldn't—"

"It _was_ my fault, Raven!" he snapped, angrily. "I _could've_ controlled it! But no. I let it control me and ended up almost hurting you guys."

A short silence fell upon the Med Bay.

"You didn't hurt anyone." Raven spoke.

"You're lying." Robin replied, instantly cutting her off.

Her expression was straight which made him to know that he was right.

Sensing the intense atmosphere, Beast boy broke it.

"Okay, you're almost hurt us but that's beside the point. It's not like we're bleeding to an eternal death here."

Cyborg and Star gave him a look while Raven nudged him at the side. They both gave them a glare as if to tell him "now is it not the time."

Robin sighed. "We've been fighting crime for so long…it's just kind of hard to relax whenever the crime rates are dropping. It's just hard to let it go. I thought I could relax…but I guess I was wrong since I'm always looking…always searching for things."

"That's why you got us." Cy replied.

"Yeah. If there's ever a criminal on the loose, we got your back." Beast Boy responded, giving him a thumbs up.

"Now, try and get some sleep." the half robot said.

"That sounds like a good idea."

With that, Robin walked out of the Med Bay which left the Titans.

"Something is wrong?" Starfire asked, seeing the troubled look on Cyborg's face.

He shook his head as he had his thoughts running around. "What I don't get is that…Raven said that she sensed something was troubling Robin's mind. All she saw was a pair of red eyes."

"The question is…where did the red eyes came from?" Raven replied.

Cy nodded then went back to the scanner and placed on a serious look. "The red eyes…nobody triggered it from inside the Tower…it came from _outside_ the Tower…"

Everyone had their eyes wide.

Outside of the tower, in a dark corner, a pair of two glowing red eyes appeared…

A/N: …erm…I don't know what to say but other than, did it give you the chills? :3 like I said, I was struggling with this chapter but the point of it was too be dark and creepy. I just hope it wasn't similar to Haunted—I need to watch that episode again =D so yeah, I might redo it once I finished the seasons and stuff…now I wanted to say something but I forgot…damn it. Oh! Now I know and it is…who did the red eyes belong to? Welp, see you next time! Thoughts about this chapter? Though, I felt like I could've done better…


	11. A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! And here's a much quicker update than from my last. Yay! Though, I had fun writing this ah ha. Now since I have nothing else to say, let's begin!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to griaffes92 for favoring the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing. Thanks to rjrouquette for following the story.

 **Summary:** There's a sorceress on the loose and it has a plan up its sleeve which is to put Jump City into an eternal winter, freezing everyone within it. Can the Titans stop the sorceress or will they be frozen in silent screams for eternity?

* * *

Chapter 10: A Winter Wonderland

A figure silently walked towards an icy window. Frost had nearly covered it but there was still enough opening for the person to see.

"Hmm, pitiful." it replied, having an icy edge to the voice. The person then gently touched the window as though it was fragile.

The minute the fingertip touched the glass, ice began to crawl on it and that instantly made it to guess that this person was not human even though it had an appearance of one.

The person lived in an ice-like cave and it was cold. However, this figure seemed to be able to withstand the icy temperature.

"But no matter. Soon, I shall be free from this cursed prison and all of Jump City will be in ruins of a winter wonderland!" the person replied.

Even though the hood was covering the face, a person could tell that it was grinning wickedly.

"And I _will_ have my revenge!" with that, the hooded person cackled, evilly.

 **TT**

A _swoosh_ sound came from the dark abandoned field. It then landed on one of the top cliffs like a bat, staring out at the pit.

A sudden beep came, alerting the shadowy figure so it pulled out a device.

"So uh what exactly are we looking for?"

"We're looking for some kind of trail…an icy trail. If we find that, then we should be able to find who our culprit is."

"Oookayy…great plan and all but…do we even know how this culprit even looks like?" a voice exclaimed.

"Er, not exactly."

"We are already at a great start." a sarcastic voice replied.

The shadowy person frowned. "Well _sorry_ for not having a perfect evidence yet." he paused. "If you see anything, let me know."

"Yeah, we know the drill. Besides—huh?"

"AHH! CYBORG, HELP!" a voice screamed.

"Beast Boy, hang on!" Cyborg instantly took off which left Robin to be on a very high alert.

"Cyborg? Report! What's going on? Cyborg?" Robin sighed, tucking away the communicator.

With a swish of his cape, he was gone into the shadows.

 **:(/\\):**

"AHHH! HELP!" Beast Boy screamed as he felt something icy was wrapped around his ankle, dragging him away.

"Hang on, BB! I'm coming!" Cy shouted, running towards his captured friend.

When he felt like he was close, Cy jumped forward only to hit the ground and started to crawl towards Beast Boy, trying to grab his hands. He was so close but Cyborg's hands slipped away.

The two girls were trying to break the icy rope but it was fruitless. The icy rope then raised itself into the air though it only made Beast Boy to struggle to get loose.

"We're going to get you out—"

"Oh I'm afraid you can't do that." a new voice announced, cutting off Cyborg.

The two girls shortly joined Cyborg and stared out at the shadows. Eventually, the new comer emerged out of the shadows. It revealed a figure who was dressed in a midnight blue cloaked but they couldn't see the face since the hood covered it.

Cyborg walked back a bit. "I think we found our victim."

Even though it had its hood on, the Titans could tell that it was smirking as it placed on a wide smile.

"Well done! I've always knew you Titans had a brain." it paused. "Well some more than others." the figure then gave a look at Beast Boy who was struggling to be free.

However, the green one heard the remark and he didn't need to think twice on who the person was referring to.

"Hey! I so have a brain!" he scowled.

The person laughed but it sent out cold shivers down their spines.

"You better savor that laugh because it's the last one you will ever get!" a voice announced, alerting them.

Out of the shadows was none other than Robin and the people could tell that he leaped into the air since he had jumped in the air. He then threw the disk at the icy stand in which it was holding Beast Boy. The disk struck at the bottom of the stand, creating a not too big of an explosion but it was enough to release Beast Boy while also to knock the villain out to the side.

"Waa!" Beast Boy gave out a scream when he was flying through the air before landing on the ground on his behind.

The fallen figure gave a groan, placing a hand on its head. It shook itself to get back in order before narrowing its eyes behind the hood.

"Little pest." the person hissed.

Robin gave out a crooked smile. "Nothing too personal."

Growling, the villain got up and shot its hands out. Two thick ice streaks came out of the person's hands and raced towards the Titans. The Heroes jumped away from the attack but Robin's timing came a little too late.

Since he didn't had enough time, Robin used his cape and covered himself with it.

"No!" Star exclaimed, seeing the streaks hitting him.

The anti-hero laughed as it watched the ice crawling onto Robin's cape, freezing him. Beast Boy, who just got up, quickly spotted the scene and instantly changed into a Ram. He then ran towards the villain who was unaware of him and struck the enemy.

The foe gave out a sharp gasp since it felt Beast Boy's horns being rammed into the sides of the rival and it fell down.

Fists clenched, the nemesis gave an angry stare from behind the hood.

"Till next time, you fools!" it replied, coldly. With that, the figure vanished from its ice.

After the villain was gone, Beast Boy ran towards the frozen hill of where Robin was.

"Robin! Robin!" he shouted.

The others followed him shortly. Everyone held their breaths while Star took a step.

"Is he…"

Just as she was about to finish, cracking sounds were heard and out of the frozen hill was Robin and he didn't looked too happy about it; the others, however, gave out happy looks.

"Let's go back." he replied.

 **:(/\\):**

"Okay so just who was she?" Cyborg asked as he stopped clicking away on the keyboard.

"What makes you so sure it's a _she_? It could be a _he_." Raven pointed it out.

"We need to find out where this…person is. Figure out its plan and go from there." Robin replied after he halted in his tracks from his pacing.

Raven shook her head. "I've lost track of this villain. I couldn't even sense it…"

Robin gave a straight face before he rummaged through his pocket, earning raised eyebrows. He then pulled out a small vial that contained what it looked like a piece of ice. Seeing the looks, he explained.

"I got it when I broke out of the ice." he explained. He then threw the bottle towards Cyborg who caught it. "Cyborg, analysis it and see if you can come up with something. The three of you stay here with him in case. I'm going to see if I can gather more information on this…ah…ah…"

The Titans gave him worried looks as they stared at him with wide eyes.

" _Achoo!_ " he sneezed. " _Achoo! ACHOO! Woah!"_ on the last sneeze, Robin seemed to have slipped on something since he fell down to the ground and sniffed.

The four Titans gave each other knowing looks before looking down on their fallen leader.

"What?" he questioned.

Cyborg crossed his arms, wearing a grin. "Looks like someone caught a cold when the ice struck him."

Robin sniffed. "I'm not sick. Something was bothering my nose." he then got up, walking away from the Titans.

But it wasn't even an inch away from the spot since the Titans blocked his path, stopping Robin from going any further.

"What you need to do is go to bed and get some goodnight sleep. You need to rest." Cy told him.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I've told you. I'm not si—ACHOO!"

And because of that sneeze, the teammates gave him a look. Robin sniffed and suddenly started to feel a bit weak.

"It's okay, Robby. You're going to be in good hands since Starfire is going to take care of you. Let us handle this icy business." Cyborg replied, pinching Robin's cheek.

Robin gave a glare and a growl though that only made the half robot to smirk.

 **:(/\\):**

Few minutes later, Robin was in his bed with a cold cloth over his forehead and a thermometer was placed in his mouth. He was also wrapped in blankets in order to keep him warm. Overall, he really looked displeased since he had a grouchy look on his face.

"'his is a waste of my time." Robin muttered, sniffing.

"Fear not, Robin. This flu of sickness is only temporarily. You will get better." Starfire responded, appearing at his doorway.

"But I should ged out 'here, searching who this new villain is."

Star placed the tray on a nearby table while she sat on the chair that was next to it.

"Right now, you need to think of yourself. Put the search aside and let our friends take care of it." Star told him. She removed the thermometer and checked the temperature before placing it down.

She then picked up the bowl of hot steaming soup and scooped up some of the liquid onto the spoon.

"Here…on my planet, this soup will cure the sickness. I believe it is similar to the soup of the chicken." she stated.

Robin stared at the liquid that was on the spoon as if he was actually debating whether or not to taste it.

Too bad.

Starfire didn't gave him the chance to decide since she stuffed the spoon into his mouth, forcing Robin to swallow it. Robin cringed a little, tasting the foul liquid. He shuddered a bit.

It was horrible.

"Good. Now rest for a while then eat the rest of the soup." The Titan got up and walked out of the room.

After she was gone, Robin dropped his head on the pillow and groaned while a simple thought was running through his head.

He doesn't know if he can survive this.

 **:(/\\):**

"Alright, Titans. I've got a lock on our little icy villain. The hideout is due north which isn't too far. Let's go!" Cyborg responded through the communicator from his car.

Raven accompanied him while Beast Boy was at the skies. Seeing a rooftop, Beast Boy made a side turn then landed on it, allowing him to transform back into his humanoid form.

"Yeah, let's hope that we catch this villain before it catches us."

Sooner or later, the heroes of Jump City arrived at their destination which was yet another abandoned field-like area. The engine gave out a roar before it died down after Cyborg switched it off.

The two Titans got out of the car while the half-robot got out his light to illuminate the dark place since night had fallen.

"You sure this is it?" Raven asked, scanning the dark area.

"Er…I guess so." Cy replied. "Come on. We're not going to get some answers if we linger here—woah!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Cyborg felt himself slipping onto something and that made him to slide down the hall as he screamed. He then gave out an _oomph_ sound, sounding as if he had crashed himself into a pile of snow.

"Well, I think we got the right place." Raven replied, joining the Titan.

"Bleh." Cyborg spat snow out of his mouth then got up and brought his attention to his scanner.

After a while, the three Titans began to walk to the middle of the field and stopped.

"Uh…so what…"

Beast Boy didn't even finish his sentence since a crumbling sound was heard then as soon as it started, it ended which gave the Titans skeptic looks.

A second later, the crumbling noise came again but this time, it came from right underneath them which indicated that the ground was giving away. They screamed as they fell down though Cyborg quickly recovered since he blasted his own hook from his own hand.

The handle of the hook shot out until it grabbed something firm. It yanked the fallen Titan to a halt but he knew that the ground is about to give out. Just as he thought about it, the ground indeed gave out and acting quickly, a green pterodactyl grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him to safety.

The changeling then transformed back into his human once they were on a much more stable ground.

"Well…that was a surprise." the green one commented, earning a small glare from the half-demon.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes as thoughts were running through his head.

"I'm thinking that this isn't the right place. It must've been a set up from the ice villain."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Raven spoke. "Let's head back to the Tower. We can't do anything from here."

Raven and Cyborg started walking while Beast Boy transformed into a flying animal. However, out of their distance, a figure was watching them.

"Oh do please watch your back. I wouldn't want _anything_ to happen to you…" it said, wearing an evil smile.

 **:(/\\):**

"Friends, you have arrived!" the cheery voice awoke Robin. "Have you found anything of our villain?"

"No. It was a dead end. It was a setup." Cyborg answered.

"Oh…I am sorry to hear that your search did not go so well."

"It's alright." Raven paused. "How's Robin?"

"He is still got the sick and feels weak." she replied. "He is in bed as we speak."

Robin groaned, feeling not too well. He was hot and feverish and his body temperature was rising. He felt as though his body was on fire.

"Sta—Star…fire…" he moaned, weakly before coughing. "Star…" he muttered before he felt the drowsiness kicking in and it took him into the darkness…

 **:(/\\):**

"What have we got so far? Where can we have our next lead?" Raven asked, being beside Cyborg who was clicking away on the keyboard.

Cyborg sighed. "I have no idea. I don't even know if we have any other leads. Whoever this villain is, it sure can hide itself well."

Beast Boy was about to speak but paused since a sudden loud noise came, instantly startling the Titans.

"AH…AH…ACHOO!" the sudden sneeze came, alerting the Titans.

They blinked, staring at the closed door of the living room.

"ACHOO! AAACHOO! _**AAAAACHOOOO!**_ "

"Uh…"

"Looks like the sneeze is giving Robin heart attacks." Cyborg replied.

"Excuse me but I must attend." Star said before flying away.

Raven shook her head. "Poor Robin…I wonder what kind of treatment will Star give him."

 **:(/\\):**

"Robin?" Star asked, appearing in front of the doorway.

"'Tar…" Robin sniffed. "I 'eed some issues…" he snivelled.

She blinked. "Issues? Something is wrong? Too warm? Too cold? Pillow does not have enough of the fluff?"

"No…" Robin tried again." 'Issues…woah!"

A thump came from Robin as he felt his pillow being snatched away from Starfire who was fixing it up. She then placed the pillow back to its proper place before she removed the blanket. But that only made it worse for the boy wonder.

He moaned, curling himself into a ball as he felt the unpleasant shivers going down in his body.

"No…I'm cold." he replied, moaning. "I need the blanket…"

"Oh…" she then placed the blanket back. "I will fetch some more."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Fetch some…" and widened his eyes. "NO! I don't need—"

Too late.

Starfire had already exited out of the room and a second later, she returned with many blankets. She then dumped them on Robin whose scream was turned to a muffle one. He tried to move them away as he only needed one since it was sufficient enough.

"Star…" he said, weakly.

"Yes?"

"Too…many…blankets."

"Oh."

And then she removed the blankets till only one remained.

"Anything else?"

"'issues…" he tried again.

"…"

He sighed. "'Issues…"

Seeing the blank look, Robin began to do charades until an idea came to him. He still has the box.

"'Issues."

"Oh!" she suddenly realized. "Tissues! You need more tissues!"

"Yes…"

A minute later, she came back and carried two tissues boxes. She placed them on the nightstand and noticed that her soup was still there.

"You have not eaten the soup. I will feed you."

Robin tried to protest but it didn't work out since he felt the ram of the spoon going into his mouth. He held it in, not daring to swallow it.

"Have some rest. I'll be in the living room with the others." with that, Star walked out of the room.

When it was safe, Robin dragged himself to the nightstand and spat out the horrible cold liquid.

"Ugh." he face-planted right back into his pillow.

 **:(/\\):**

"Wait, stop." Raven demanded, halting Cyborg.

"What? You see something?" he asked.

She nodded. "Zoom in further into that part of the ice."

He did just that though that only made Beast Boy to raise one of his eyebrows.

"Ooo, bunch of scattered patterns. I am _so_ impressed." he replied, sarcastically.

Raven glowered at him before Cyborg clicked away on the keyboard. He continued to zoom into the suspicious part of the ice in which Robin had brought from the last battle. After a while, the computer managed to discover.

"Field 48." Cyborg said after a while.

"That's where our little villain lies." Raven replied, grinning then shot a look at Beast Boy who gave a look. He merely shrugged.

"Alright, let's go!" Cyborg responded, getting up.

"Please be safe." Star called out though that halted the three Titans when they were about to reach the door.

"You're not coming with us?" Beast Boy asked, puzzled.

The alien shook her head. "No. I must attend Robin and look out for him. He still has the sickness. But in case you ever need me, I will be your back up."

Cyborg nodded. "Alright." he then turned to the two. "Titans, move out."

 **:(/\\):**

A soft sound was heard followed by a blinking red light. It alerted the figure who had its back to it and turned around.

"Hmm?" it muttered, walking towards it. It then waved its arm around and instead of the blinking red light, a scene appeared in the orb.

The figure's eyes widened before they showed emotions of delight.

"Well, well. This should be fun. I think a nice greeting will do…"

 **:(/\\):**

"How far are we at the crazy villain's lair?" Beast Boy shouted over the howling wind.

Cyborg, who had his hand in front of his face to keep the wind away, shouted back. "It shouldn't be too far from now. Maybe a meter or so."

"Well we better hurry or we're going to turn into human icicles." Beast Boy muttered.

"Couldn't you be more positive?" Raven asked, apparently hearing him.

Beast Boy gave a straight face. "Alright. I'm positive that we're going to turn into human icicles."

Raven sighed.

"Other than the fact that it's extremely hard to see from this blizzard, what could go—ouch." he exclaimed, bumping at the back of Cyborg who suddenly halted.

He groaned, rubbing his injured nose before joining beside the fellow Titan.

"Dude, what did you do that—"he got cut off since rumbling sounds that aren't too far ahead of them were heard.

They stared at the ground that was far away from them and it abruptly began to crumble. Few minutes later, huge snow creatures that looked like abominable snowmans' appeared and they all had menacing looks on them.

"Looks like the ice villain was expecting us." Cyborg responded, taking a step back.

And it was then that the snow monsters gave out terrifying roars…

 **:(/\\):**

Starfire hummed happily as she was currently in the kitchen and she appeared to be making something. Once she was finished, she walked out of the kitchen and headed for Robin's room.

Once there, she placed a cheerful smile.

"Hello friend Robin. I hope you are slowly recovering?" she replied, walking towards the chair.

A groan came.

"I guess the answer is no."

Silence settled in except for the cluttering of the utensils. The alien then went towards the closed curtains and slide them opened. This only caused Robin to groan as he pulled the covers over his head, covering his body.

"Sunlight will help you." Star told him after she saw him hiding beneath the covers.

He liked it better when his room was dark.

"I have also made you soup."

Robin weakly brought one of his hands in front of his face to block out the sunlight when Star uncovered the bed cover from him.

"Star," he moaned.

"You must eat the soup. It will help you."

Reluctantly, he heaved himself up but he didn't even move an inch. Seeing this, Star helped him out.

"Friend, please. You must not resist. It is good for the body."

As Starfire spoke, Robin moved his head to the side which was away from Starfire.

"Ugh, no please. I'm…not hungry."

He honestly doesn't feel like eating anything at all.

"But you have to."

A sudden beep came, stopping Starfire (much to Robin's relief) from bringing the spoon any further. She put it back to its proper place and took out the communicator.

"Friends?"

Even though it was slightly static, a voice was heard.

"Oh but it is not your friends. It is I." the voice then showed itself at the screen, making Starfire to gasp as she got up.

When she got up, the tray fell out of her lap and the soup splashed on the floor. This grabbed Robin's attention and he too started to listen.

"You."

The villain, who finally revealed her face, grinned. Her skin was extremely pale and had white shoulder-length hair; the hair looked smooth. Her pale icy blue eyes stared at Starfire and it felt like she could get lost in them. Star shivered from the cold gaze they were giving. It felt like they were staring right into her soul.

"Oh I'm so glad that you remembered me." she smiled, evilly.

"What do you want?"

The villain's eyes flashed before shrugging her shoulders. "Already not trusting me? Well, I'm _hurt_." she faked mocked as she dramatically placed a hand over her chest. Seeing the serious look from Star, she sighed.

"Oh lighten up chuckles. But anyways, I want to make a deal with you and if you follow _exactly_ as I say then I just _might_ release your friends and I won't turn them into icicles."

Grinning wickedly, she stepped aside and showed what it looked like ice-shaped sculptures. Squinting her eyes, Starfire brought the device a bit closer only to gasp.

"Friends!"

"You said that you wouldn't hurt them!" Robin growled, grabbing the communicator out of Star's hand.

The icy scoundrel blinked and pretended to be in a thinking mode. "Oh I did, didn't I? Oh well…I guess I already hurt them. But listen carefully, Titans." her voice dramatically changed. "If you don't bring what I want, I _will_ shatter your friends and they _will_ die with silent screams! What I want is the Xeo container that is heavily guarded from a tech company. It is in a vault, locked away."

Robin glared at her. "You mean in other words we have to steal it?"

She smirked. "Exactly. I knew you were smart."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Not interested."

The icy sorceress sighed as she made a _tsk_ sound. She then glided towards a Titan that happened to be Raven and began to have her hand on the icy statue.

"Wrong answer." she slowly started to push the frozen Titan and it made Robin to grit his teeth. Her eyes gleamed with madness as she was about to let go of her finger.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Robin exclaimed.

Eyes wide with delight, the sorceress pulled Raven by her frozen arm to safety.

"Good boy. I knew you would see your way."

Robin glared at her. "Just one thing. What do you want with it?"

"Well if you come over to where your little frozen friends are, I will tell you. You have an hour. Ta-ta."

With that, the communication broke off.

Being furious, Robin clenched his grip on the communicator before throwing it at the wall which smashed it. He then pulled the covers away and started to get up only to have Starfire to gently push him back down.

"You are sick. You are no condition to fight."

"But I have to go, Starfire. Our friends are in danger and getting that Xeo is the only thing that will save our friends. I will do the stealing since I'm so _used_ to it." he replied, dryly.

"But Robin…"

"The Xeo or our friends. You choose." Robin responded, not looking back.

As he was at the door way, he began to cough and fell towards the wall for support. Starfire quickly rushed to him and placed her hands on him so that in case he falls, she would catch him.

Star sighed. "As you wish. I value our friends more than anything."

"I knew you would say that which is why we won't let the villain win." Robin replied, earning a confused look. "This is what we're gonna do…"

 **:(/\\):**

"Oh I just love how the bad guys always win!" she cackled. "Don't you?" she asked Beast Boy. "Oh that's right…you're frozen solid."

She sighed, pacing back and forth when she moved away from the ice sculptures.

"But they _are_ taking quite a long time. Of course, stealing the Xeo can be quite difficult—"

A sudden blast came, interrupting the enemy and she used her arms to shield her face away from the crumbling rocks of ice. When it died down, she lowered them down and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it."

She then looked up and saw the flying alien, making her to grin after she saw what she was holding.

"Ah, so you got it! I must say, I'm impressed." she replied as Starfire lowered herself down while carrying a medium-size box. When the villain looked at it, she gave a puzzled look. "But why the box?"

"Just in case if anything happens to it, it would still be safe. We would not want the container to be broken into pieces, would we not?"

Starfire mentally released a sigh of relief when she saw that the sorceress had bought it.

"No, of course not. Good thinking." she walked towards the box after the alien placed it down.

The alien moved a couple of steps back. As the enemy got closer to it, the evil grin stretched even wider.

"At last! After all of these years, I had finally gotten it!"

As her hands began to go to the box, the lid began to open.

"Get a hold of this!"

A green fist pushed the lid open and punched right under the villain's chin.

"Urgh!" the villain exclaimed, scattering backwards before falling to the ground.

Out of the box, a figure came before landing on the floor after it performed a back flip. Growling with annoyance, the icy sorceress rubbed her chin and pushed herself up so that she could see who it was. Her eyes went wide before they were filled with anger.

"You!" she shrieked.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he stood beside Starfire who was floating; her hands curled into fists.

"I'm glad that you missed me." Robin remarked.

Giving out a rage of scream, she threw her hands back before putting them forward. A huge blast of ice shot towards them but they quickly moved out of the way, making the enemy to miss them.

While Robin was running around to get behind her, the villain continued to shot her icy streaks at Starfire who was zipping this way and that in order to avoid the attacks.

Since the icy witch was so busy being focused on Starfire, she didn't notice that Robin came from behind her and went down to swipe her from underneath by using his legs. The opponent fell down to the ground only to be turned by Robin's foot. He then took out his bo-staff and pointed at her chest.

"It's game over." Robin responded.

Her face was full of fury. "NO!" she screeched, bringing one of her arms backwards before shooting it forwards.

A blast of cold ice struck Robin in the stomach, sending him to fly backwards which allowed the sorceress to stand up. Robin painfully landed on one of his shoulders at an awkward angle when he struck the ground.

"Robin!" Star shouted, flying towards him.

Unfortunately, the enemy saw this and she too struck Starfire at her stomach, sending her to fly back. After Robin got recovered, he gave a glance at the side and saw the opponent in rage since her powers started to go full out.

"I think it's time for you to chill." Robin remarked, grabbing out a medium-size bottle that contained a hot boiling liquid known as the soup.

Yes…the dreadful soup that was made from Starfire. It proved its usefulness when Robin threw the bottle and it smashed right in front of her feet. The hot steaming liquid started to rise up which made the enemy to screech.

For one that was so cold, the hot heat did not help at all.

Eventually, the power in which she had built earlier started to weaken along with her since she was falling down to her knees.

"No…no…I will not lose…" she moaned. She didn't even look up when she saw the shadows looming over her. She knew who it was anyways.

 **:(/\\):**

"Okay so we kick the icy villain's butt but now we can't even kick the flu's butt. THIS IS HORRIBLE! AAACHOOO!" Cyborg sneezed. "Snurffghh."

"Tell me about it." came Raven's melancholy voice. "Achoo."

"Don't worry, guys. It's only a 24 hour flu." Robin replied, cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say. You're feeling better." Beas Boy muttered, sniffing.

"Agreed." Starfire muffled. She too got sick.

"But everything will be all better after I give you Star's famous soup." he grinned as he enjoyed the horror looks from everyone minus Star.

"NOOOO!"

A/N: Hehe, I had fun writing this XD and speaking about the cold, I think I'm getting one as well. Sniff…ugh, my nose is always runny T_T I DON'T WANT TO BE SICK! ARGH! See you next time!


	12. Halloween

**Author's Note:** …ugh, I think I'm becoming sick…greeaattt -_- but anyways, I might go see Jurassic World today =D um anyways, I was debating this chapter sometime in October but I figured you guys don't want to wait that long heh so yeahh…gah, only four more episodes left of season six! Woah! AND I DOUBLE DARE YOU GUYS TO READ THIS CHAPTER AT MIDNIGHT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! MWAHAHAHAHA! *cue lightning flash and thunder*

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to kameronscott3 for reviewing. Thanks to TigressTitan for favoring and following the story. Thanks to OMAC001 for reviewing. Thanks to TardisDT for following the story and thanks for favoring and following me as an author. Thanks to KhloeAllyson for follow and favoring the story. Thanks to C8lyn2000 for favoring the story.

 **Summary:** Everyone's favorite year has arrived! It's Halloween! The Heroes of Jump City are looking towards it especially Beast Boy but there's just one problem. Everyone in Jump City is dressed as the Titans! But that's not all. A villain decided to use this year to attack.

* * *

Chapter 11: Halloween

Beast Boy hummed a tune as he hung a stuffed black cloak on a hook. He placed an evil grin as he cackled. This is going to be one of the best pranks ever. And everything was almost ready too. He just needed his victims to…

His thoughts trailed off as he heard a door sliding open then closed which indicated that they were coming this way.

Perfect.

And judging by the footsteps, Beast Boy would say that there were two people.

Everything was just right.

And if his assumptions are correct—which they always are—Cyborg would still be in his garage, doing whatever half robots do and Robin would either be in the evidence room, his room or the gym.

With those thoughts in his head, Beast Boy went around the corner to hide so that his prank can take over.

 **:(/\\):**

"…and that is how we make the globworms." Starfire responded, smiling.

Raven raised her eyebrows. "You guys sure have a weird way of baking things."

"Is that a bad thing?" she questioned.

The half-demon shook her head. "No it's just that on Earth, it's different."

"So I see."

They continued to walk until they turned around a corner but unknowingly, they triggered a string that was nearly at the floor.

Raven stopped.

"Wait…did you hear that?" she asked, listening carefully.

Starfire too stopped as she listened for the noise that sounded like a creaking sound.

"I do not think there is nothing here…" she trailed off as they turned around only to scream.

In front of them, a flying figure was heading towards them…

 **TT**

The girls screamed until the figure went on them, bringing them down as they got covered with it.

"Eep! Whoever wishes to harm us, we are sorry!" Starfire muffled from underneath.

"I don't think no one is harming us…but I _do_ know someone who would prank us." Raven growled, grabbing the cloak off them. "BEAST BOY!"

As soon as she shouted his name, the mischievous green Titan came out of his hiding spot and laughed.

"Happy Halloween." he laughed, making Raven to growl.

"What happened? I heard screams." an alerted voice announced.

The three Titans turned around and saw Robin who had his eyes wide.

"It's nothing. Beast Boy's up to his old tricks again—wait, what did you say before?" Raven asked.

"Happy Halloween, of course!"

Seeing the looks, Beast Boy sighed.

"Today's Halloween…"

"Of course…how could I've forget." Raven muttered as Robin steamed off.

"Please…what is this Halloween?"

"It's a holiday where the only one time people dress up as whoever they want to be and to pull off pranks whenever." Robin explained, glaring slightly at Beast Boy who pretended to be innocent.

"And don't forget candy! From neighbor to neighbor, you get to collect candy until your bag is full! But the best part of Halloween is…" Beast Boy stopped, being dramatic which irritated Raven a little. "Going to one of the Haunted Houses!" he cackled as lighting flashed to add effect.

"Houses of the Haunted?" Star quizzed.

"Haunted Houses are well houses that are filled with pranks from people in order to scare other people. It's actually quite fun." Robin replied. "But don't worry about it. Haunted Houses aren't real."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that." Beas Boy responded.

Robin sighed, shaking his head. "We will wait, Beast Boy. We will wait."

"There is an actual real life Haunted House here in Jump City. It's at the 13th street at the top of the hill. No one ever comes there and if they do, no comes out _alive_!"

Star squeaked with fear.

"It's superstitious. Meant to scare people off." Raven said.

Beast Boy twitched. "I'm telling you its real! People have actually spotted unearthly sightings in that abandoned house! Nobody lived in that house in hundred years! I'm not making this up! They say that even if you did make out of there alive, strange things happen to the people."

Robin frowned. "That's enough, Beast Boy. Ever thought you watch too many horror movies?"

Beast Boy scowled. "That would be in Raven's department."

Raven slightly glowered at him. Just then, the three Titans excluding Beast Boy gasped only to have the green one to turn around since he felt something touching his shoulder and screamed. He quickly transformed into a cat who hid behind Star.

"Ha! Gotcha! You think you're the King of the Pranks? Well, you guessed wrong!" the voice laughed.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the frightened green cat made an unimpressed expression and transformed back into human.

"Dude, that was so not cool."

Cyborg grinned. "Anyways, you all better check out Jump City. It's kicking into spirit!"

Robin plastered a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Come I'll show you."

 **:(/\\):**

The four Titans gasped with their eyes wide except for Cyborg since he already knew about it. They were currently staring at the images from the large computer screen. What stunned them was that there were people…but the thing that shocked about them was that the citizens were dressed as…

"Us?" they exclaimed.

Beast Boy whistled. "Wow, they really do appreciate us."

Star giggled, happily. "Oh I have never seen such wondrous things! That person looks exactly like me." she replied, pointing to a person that had the exact same outfit as Starfire does.

"They are called costumes, Starfire but I have to admit these costumes are really well done." Raven responded as she eyed some of the people—mainly girls—who were dressed up as her.

"Told you it's kicking into spirit. Halloween is one of the best holidays ever!" Cy exclaimed as he placed the bags of groceries onto the kitchen's counter. He paused. "Well…next to Christmas of course."

Robin quirked an eyebrow as he zoomed further in, looking around at the other parts of the city.

"Looks like we're not the only ones popular. Look."

They turned their attention to the screen and gasped.

"No way…you've gotta be kidding me." Beast Boy responded.

On the streets of Jump City, there were more citizens walking around except the citizens were also dressed into some of their favorite villains while there were others who actually dressed differently such as wearing from witches to vampires to princesses and so on.

"At least there are some people who aren't wearing any Heroes or Villains' costumes." Raven replied.

"Now…" Cyborg announced, walking back to the kitchen counter. "Who wants to start decorating the Tower?" he asked, smiling widely as he pulled out Halloween decorations.

The minute he said that, the alarm came which only made Cyborg to frown.

"Aw man, don't tell me—"

"Sorry, Cyborg but looks like decorating the Tower will have to wait." Robin said. "Titans, go!"

Sulking, Cyborg placed back the decorations and dragged himself away from the living room.

 **:(/\\):**

People screamed, trying to get away from the scene and into safety.

"Whee! This is fun! Bam! AHAHAHAHA! BAMBAM!" the insane clown-like person shouted as he pulled out what it looked like bombs from his hat and threw it randomly at the street.

The bombs exploded here and there, causing havoc everywhere.

He grinned when he pulled yet another triggered bomb and was about to throw it until something cut off the rope, making it to bounce away since the bomb rolled away from his hand.

"What?"

"Sorry but I don't like having the idea of clowns running around in Jump City." a voice announced.

"Huh?" the clown turned its head to the side only to growl.

A few meters away were none other than the Teen Titans.

Scowling, the clown then _transformed_ into the exact form of Robin and it seemed to be mocking him.

"Don't like fun. Don't like having clowns around town! Hehehehe!" the clown mocked him, causing Robin to be irritated with him.

"Cut it off!" he yelled.

Instead of shutting up, the clown pretended that two of his fingers were scissors and started to cut imaginary rope.

Robin growled. "Very funny, wise guy. Titans, go!"

The clown narrowed his eyes with amusement. "Titans, go!" it mocked him, laughing.

Robin charged towards him and tackled him down, pinning him.

"Show's over."

Being unimpressed, the clown then had an idea and pretended to have a light bulb over his head.

"Flower?"

"What?"

He grinned before squeezing the flower and a huge blast of water shot at Robin, sending him to fly into the air then crashed through a window, startling a person who happened to be watching TV.

"Oh my!" the lady exclaimed, instantly getting up to her feet.

Robin groaned, quickly pushing himself up while ignoring that the pieces of glass were tinkering down to the ground from his shoulders.

"Sorry about that." Robin responded, running towards the door.

As he did, a small child appeared and had his eyes wide.

"Mommy, look! It's Robby!" he squealed.

Meanwhile back at the battling scene, Beast Boy stared at the laughing clown before he changed into a T-Rex. He quietly walked towards the villain and brought his face down. When the clown stopped laughing, it turned around only to give out a shriek once he saw the face of the dinosaur.

As he gave out a shriek, so did Beast Boy. With that, the T-Rex started to chase after the running enemy.

"How are we supposed to defeat this annoyance?" Cyborg asked, groaning. He rubbed his head after getting smashed to the ground which was now broken.

"We just have to play at its own game."

Cyborg turned around only to blink since he saw Robin. Last time he checked, he got thrown to a building.

"How did you—"

"Never mind that." he quickly answered. "Listen up, Titans. I have a plan—"

The clown then stopped running and began to perform some tricks again in order to take down the T-Rex; it did just that.

He didn't like it when someone was ruining the fun.

"Oof!" Cy exclaimed as he got knocked backwards again from Beast Boy who got thrown back.

The clown then made a long scarf to appear. He twirled the top part around like a lasso before throwing it towards the girls which tied them up. He then brought them down so that they were smashed to the ground then he swung them away.

That only left Robin and the clown.

"Alright. I'll just have to take care of you myself then." Robin muttered, going into a fighting stance as he motioned the clown to make a move.

The clown narrowed his eyes before letting out a wide grin then morphed back into Robin and then started to run away after he blew a raspberry at him.

"What the?" Robin asked, eyes wide. He then began to chase the clown who was running towards the crowd that just appeared.

Robin gasped, leaping backwards a bit since a car just zoomed past by and because of that, it made him to lose sight of the clown.

Just his luck.

 **:(/\\):**

"It's a good thing you didn't chased that clown any further. It will be difficult to tell who's who." Cyborg called out as he hanged another Halloween decoration.

"Yeah but he's a mad man. He's probably causing havoc as we speak and who knows what type of tricks he is up to now." Robin answered back then gave out an angry growl. He slammed his fist at a nearby table, startling Starfire and Raven.

"It's going to be my fault. Innocent people will get hurt and I have to stop him before it's too late."

"Fear not, Robin. He will get caught." Star said, trying to ease him.

"Yeah. Besides, I think you need to chill and help us out. It will take your mind off him for the time being." Beast Boy replied, throwing him a bag of spider webs at him and caught it.

 **:(/\\):**

It was finally here.

The day where it all begins.

Night just came, indicating that Halloween was soon starting.

"It's here! It's finally here!" a cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Hurray." came the melancholy voice of Raven.

Beast Boy had been driving them nuts and now that it was here, he can _finally_ shut up.

The Titans were kicking into Halloween spirit as well since everyone was being dressed as somebody else…including Raven. Well… _almost_ everybody.

Robin was the only one who wasn't dressed up and that made Beast Boy to frown as he crossed his arms over his chest, wearing a disapproval look.

"Dude, where's your costume?" he asked.

"I don't have time for games." Robin answered.

"But...but…pleaseeee? It's Halloween. The only time where you can be yourself and where no one cares."

Robin gave him a hard look. Noticing this, Raven sighed.

"For the sake of us, Robin, just do it or otherwise we will never get him to shut up."

"Yeah and even Raven—whose always grouchy most of the time—actually dressed up."

Raven gave him a death glare look. Was it something he said?

"And Raven doesn't even like fun!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off the building and say it was an accident!" she replied, threatening him.

Robin shook his head. "How can you even think of fun at this time? We have a villain on the loose and the only thing you care about is _fun_! We don't do fun, Beast Boy. We're Heroes."

"That's what you said the last time when we were in Tokyo." Cyborg replied, coming to Beast Boy's defense. "Just because we're Heroes, it doesn't mean that we can't have any fun. Besides," Cyborg said, grinning. "I think you're gonna change your mind once you see Starfire."

Robin raised one of his eyebrows. "What about Starfire?"

"Friends, does this look good?" came the alien's voice.

All the other Titans placed on amused looks and Robin whirled around to see her. Robin couldn't tell if the room was getting hot or if _he_ was getting hot.

There was Starfire who was leaning to the side and was in front of the door. She had a black outfit, representing the cat woman.

"I…um…er…" Robin stuttered, feeling his face turning red.

Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered.

"Looks like cat got your tongue." Beast Boy laughed before he made a painful sound since Robin just painfully rammed his elbow at the green one's stomach.

"It…it…looks nice." Robin finally stuttered something out.

He then whirled back to face the two boys and Raven who was equally amused. The leader gave out a sigh.

"…"

Seeing that it was taking a long time to have his answer, Beast Boy walked towards Robin and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Tell you what: we will go out for Halloween, doing all the fun stuff including visiting the Haunted House (Starfire gave out a squeak of fear) while _also_ being on the lookout for our insane little villain."

Silence.

Robin still stared at the floor as if he was actually debating whether or not to agree with Beast Boy who was biting his lip since he was waiting for an answer.

What it seemed like hours even though it was only fifteen minutes, Robin gave out another sigh and finally answered, much to the green one's delight.

"Fine." he replied with having no tone in his voice. "I'll do it."

"YES!" he cheered.

"Just let me go get my costume…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the grin from Cyborg.

"Ah ha ah ha! You don't need to. We already got you one." he replied, his smile stretching wider.

Robin raised one of his eyebrows as he was worried for himself. Grinning, Cyborg pulled out the costume from behind his back only to make Robin's eyes go wide with shock.

"No. Absolutely _no way_!" he protested.

"A deal's a deal." Beast Boy reminded him.

Robin groaned.

 **:(/\\):**

Robin looked at the mirror with a frown on his face.

No. Just simply no. He couldn't believe it.

Out of every costume, he _had_ to wear this one.

Why?

Because two of his _teammates_ decided it for _him_.

He's the leader! He should make the choices here!

The costume in which he was wearing was none other than…

"Batman. You've got to be kidding me." Robin muttered.

He wanted to dress as Nightwing but no. It had to be Batman. While thinking about Batman, Robin right now wanted nothing more than to go back to Gotham and have the Joker to take him so that he could be chained up while threatening him to be fed to a pool of piranhas.

Or maybe he was overreacting a little…

Nope.

Or maybe even have Harley Quinn so that she could annoy him to death…that wouldn't be so bad.

When Robin sees Cyborg and Beast Boy, he _will_ get his revenge. That's a promise.

However, what was surprising to him was that Raven—who doesn't like fun at all—had _actually_ dressed up.

What is the world coming to?

And now, Robin let his thoughts to wander off.

Such as to the fact that Raven decided to dress up. She. Actually. DRESSED. Up.

Or maybe Beast Boy made her to…in order to have him to shut up since Robin knew how much Beast Boy annoys her.

That probably sounds right.

Starfire was naturally cheerful…always wanting to try new things so that wasn't out of the ordinary but what was out of the ordinary was that how did _she,_ the alien, came across the idea of being a cat woman?

Maybe some kind of inspiration?

And then there's Cyborg…he naturally have fun anyway while on the other hand, Beast Boy just annoys everyone else but he mostly annoys Raven.

Well, okay.

He has to admit.

Beast Boy can be a good company when he wants to be one…when he's _not_ boring them to death with his lame jokes.

And then there was Robin.

According to Beast Boy, Robin—yes, _he_ —is too serious and too grumpy to even understand the word meaning _fun_.

He blames Batman.

Yes, that's right.

It's the Dark Knight's fault for making him to be so serious and obsessed.

He definitely blames him.

Or maybe he is over exaggerating a little…

Ugh, he doesn't even know.

However, that _does_ made the boy wonder to think that since it is Halloween, he sometimes wonder if Batman had ever dressed as Robin before…

Robin paused in thought.

No. Way.

There's no way Batman would ever do something fun such as this…would he?

Robin sighed until a knock came.

"Robin, you ready? You've been in your room for an hour!" came Beast Boy's voice.

"Ugh, I'm _going_!"

Eventually, Robin _finally_ came out of his room only to be at the doorway when the door slid open.

There were the Titans who all were staring at him.

"Wow…" was all Beast Boy could say as he blinked, clearly having a surprise look on his face.

"Can we go now?" Robin asked, impatiently. He really doesn't like it when people look at him when he's not in his _normal_ outfit.

"I thought you would never ask!" Beast Boy exclaimed, happily.

"I was dreading that he would ask." Raven replied, instantly killing the mood.

Beast Boy scowled. "Gee thanks Raven. Way to kill the mood."

 **:(/\\):**

"Mommy! Look! It's Batman!" a child's voice shouted, pointing at the sulking Batman who was not really Batman.

Just his luck.

"He is in Jump City? I thought he was supposed to be in Gotham."

Robin gave a glare at Beast Boy who laughed sheepishly.

"Heh um…lighten up, chuckles? Heh heh…" he gulped.

There were shouts of "Trick or Treat!" from every street as the Titans walked down the streets of their beloved city. Robin has to admit.

Everything _did_ look all so wonderful.

Maybe…it is okay to have fun once in a while.

"You okay?" Raven asked.

Robin blinked as he tore his gaze away from the ground and looked at Raven.

"I'm fine. Just deep in thought."

Raven nodded in understanding.

"Omfph!" Robin muffled as he felt himself collide against something. "Why the sudden halt?" he muttered, walking around whatever he bumped into.

He realized now that he bumped into Beast Boy who looked like he was frozen in fear. Cyborg had the same expression but less fear was shown.

"We're here." was all Beast Boy could say.

Puzzled, Robin followed their stares and ahead of them was the one thing in which Robin was shocked to see.

It was the house in which all of Jump City was talking about.

The Haunted House.

 **:(/\\):**

"This is the place alright." Beast Boy whispered as the Titans were walking up the dark path that led to the creepy house.

"I never knew such unpleasant things exist here." Starfire responded, being close to Robin.

"Well they exist." the green one said.

As they continue to walk further up, Robin couldn't help that something was watching them so he would often turn around to see if anything _was_ watching them. When there was nothing, he resumed walking until at last they had reached the door.

None of the Titans moved and they all felt the same aura from the door that was given and it wasn't a welcoming one.

"Heh…so who wants to go first?" Beast Boy replied, slowly taking a step back until his back bumped into Robin who smirked.

"I don't think so."

" _You're_ the one who likes Haunted Houses and _you're_ the one who wanted to go and see it." Raven replied, grinning.

"B-but why not you? I mean you're all dark and all." he gulped.

Raven glared at him. "Just because I'm "dark and all" doesn't mean I don't have fears."

Beast Boy groaned, knowing when he was defeated. He took a deep breath while his body was shaking from head to toe. He squeaked when lightning flashed but proceeded towards the door nonetheless.

And then, he knocked.

In a second, the door eerily creaked open which indicated for them to enter into the dark unwelcoming entrance. Beast Boy shuddered when cold chills ran down his spine.

"You know, watching a horror movie sounds good right about now." the green one commented.

"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a haunted house that has pranks to scare people off." Cyborg responded, giving the changeling a little push.

As they entered in, little did they know that far behind them, something that looked like a cloaked figure stood still, watching them…

Robin stopped, turning around and narrowed his eyes as he stared ahead of him.

This time, he definitely felt that something was watching them.

He squinted his eyes when he thought he saw an outline of figure but in a swish of the cape, the figure was gone which left Robin to be suspicious about it…

They were definitely not alone.

 **:(/\\):**

The minute the Titans stepped foot, the door slammed closed which startled a few. Cyborg then returned his attention at front and he illuminated the dark place by giving out some light

They began walking until Starfire stopped in her tracks when she realized that Robin didn't moved.

"Robin, you are okay?"

"I…I…don't know. When we were about to enter in, I saw something out in the open…it looked like a cloaked figure but I couldn't be too sure since it was dark. Something's just not right here…" he answered.

"I am sure it will be fine. Let us go before we lose the sightings of our friends." Star replied as she walked with Robin.

But not even the reassurance of Starfire eased him…

"What's up with the claws?" Cyborg asked as he brought his light down to the ground only to see scratches of claws.

"Not only that but the blood here…it looks…fresh." Beast Boy observed, lowering down.

Cyborg was about to speak until he noticed a shadow at the corner of his eyes. He swiftly turned to the side to examine the spot with his light. He knew he wasn't going crazy since he saw it again and then, that was when he placed the light on the shadow that was behind him and screamed.

"It's just me." came Robin's voice who had his arms covering his face from the bright light.

"Sorry man, I thought I saw a shadow going across."

"Guys, look. I think we should get out of here and I'm _not_ scared." Robin replied when he saw the look from Beast Boy. "Something about this…it just doesn't feel right."

"No. We're inside the haunted house—one of the scariest houses in Jump City and we're going to the bottom of this." Beast Boy said.

"But—"

"Trust me. We will be fine." he interrupted, ignoring the warning from his leader. "Now come on. We still have a long way to go."

Robin sighed, seeing that Beast Boy wasn't going to let it go. With that, he and the two girls started to walk which left Cyborg to be behind since he has the light. As Cyborg took a step, he froze when he felt something going past by him.

Paranoid, he turned around to examine it but when he realized that nothing was there, he resumed walking.

 **:(/\\):**

The Titans reached what it looked like a bed room. It was a medium-size with the usual items of what a bedroom would have such as a bed, a desk, mirror, shelves and so on.

Cyborg used his light to examine the room up until he shone the light at a wall.

"Uhh…were the marks always here?" he asked, alerting the other Titans.

Robin narrowed his eyes when he spotted the marks that looked like claw marks. He then traced his hand over it as though to study it even more.

"I can't tell for sure…it looks like something or someone was either trying to get in or out." Robin replied.

That wasn't reassuring at all.

"Come on. Let's get moving." Robin told the group and they filed out of the room.

Little did they know that at the mirror, a figure appeared.

The Titans continued their walk around the house but now they were huddled closely now more than ever.

This haunted house really spooked them.

"Ouch." Beast Boy exclaimed as he bumped into someone. He rubbed his nose and walked around it. "Dude, next time give me a warning when you're going to stop."

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

Raven smirked. "What? Are you scared?"

Beast Boy twitched. "No."

"Sureeee."

Ignoring the two, Robin walked up to the half robot. "Why did you stop—"

"That." he answered, showing his light to whatever he saw.

The others had their eyes wide with fear and shock. The light was shone at what it looked like a bathroom with the door being slightly opened but they didn't need to know what the substance was.

The mirror was covered with blood.

The half robot then removed his light and shone it straight ahead.

"I don't think we should continue any further. Something isn't right here."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Robin muttered before he spoke in his usual voice. "Show's over. We're getting out of here. Besides, I think Beast Boy lost his sense of adventure."

He motioned to the green Titan who was frozen in fear. When he heard his name, he shook himself.

"What? Pfft. I'm not scared."

Raven pretended to be in a thinking mode. "Well, alright then…" she then gave him a gentle shove forward. "If you're so brave and all, why don't you go ahead and continue without us? And with no light at all."

Beast Boy gulped. "Um…well…er…darn." he said. "I just remembered that I had forgotten something at Titans Tower. Heh, oh well. Looks like it will have to wait."

Raven shook her head. "He is _so_ scared."

When Beast Boy walked pass by Robin, he suddenly grabbed him at the back of his shirt which caused him to halt.

"What—"

"Did you hear that?" the leader asked.

As soon as he asked that, the floor suddenly gave out a rumbling sound and the Titans widened their eyes as they saw that the floor was giving out.

"RUN!" Robin shouted, pushing Beast Boy forward.

The group began to run, trying to get away from the floor that was falling apart. Soon enough, they were panting heavily but they continued to run nonetheless until…the ground finally reached one of the Titans and brought it down with it.

Robin gave out a scream when the ground beneath him gave out and fell down to the abyss.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted, going back to the fallen leader.

Quickly, Robin rummaged his pocket and took out his grappling hook and fired it. The hook was then wrapped around what it felt like a rail and it yanked him to a halt. He then swung upwards, being pulled out of the abyss.

When Starfire was running—rather flying—towards him, she didn't notice that he came out of the abyss and because of that, he collided against Star and the two were sent rolling down the path.

They finally came to a halt with Robin being on top of Starfire.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat. "Right um sorry."

"It is okay. You are unharmed?" she asked.

Robin nodded and offered his hand to help her up.

"Dude, you alive? You gave us a heart attack!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm fine." he then turned to face the broken path. "Well, looks like our way out is unavailable."

"Uh…in case you haven't figured it out by now, three of us can fly." Raven replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I _am_ aware of that. But just for the safety, I think its best if we kept a low profile so that we don't attract any unwanted attention. Think about it: if whatever lies in here knew about your powers, something tells me it wouldn't hesitate to take them away or to kidnap you."

Silence.

"Fine. You win." Raven muttered.

"Now if we ever hope to get out of this place alive, we might as well finish this house." Robin said, leading forwards.

"You mean…we still have to go through this unpleasant house?" Star asked, clearly having fear in her voice.

"It will be okay, Starfire. As long as we're together, nothing can stop us." Robin told her, reassuring her a little.

She nodded.

With that, the group resumed their walking and they were now more alert than ever.

 **:(/\\):**

"Humph. Pesky little Titans. Think that they can show up here and continue to move forward? Ha. I'll show them. I'll show them all!" the voice cackled.

On the screens were the Titans…

 **:(/\\):**

" _Tell you what: we will go out for Halloween, doing all the fun stuff including visiting the Haunted House while also being on the lookout for our insane little villain."_

" _Robin, you are okay?"_

" _I…I…don't know. When we were about to enter in, I saw something out in the open…it looked like a cloaked figure but I couldn't be too sure since it was dark. Something's just not right here…" he answered._

Thoughts from the previous conversations entered the leader's mind as he was trying to figure out what was bothering him so much.

Insane villain…

Cloaked figure…

The more he thought about it, the more answers he came up with until the one he was looking for had caught his attention. He widened his eyes when he finally figured it.

"Of course." Robin mumbled, stopping in his tracks.

"Of course what?" Raven asked, apparently hearing him.

Robin then turned around to face the group. "This Haunted House…the things that we see that aren't really there…the villain. Don't you see? Everything is not what it seems. This whole thing is a fake and the person who is behind is—"

Just then, something emerged out of the darkness from behind Robin and it grabbed him by the arms which pulled him backwards.

"ROBIN!" Cy shouted, running after him.

But his running was a little too late since Robin had already disappeared into the darkness…

Angered, Cy punched a nearby wall which created a hole and he slightly turned to the side to face the rest of the Titans.

"I don't think you guys know what he was about to say."

They shook their heads.

He growled. "Whatever is in here, its obviously out to get us so we gotta stick together if we don't want anyone else to go missing."

The minute he took a step, the same rumbling sound was heard once again and the ground beneath Cyborg had gave out, bringing him down with it.

"Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running towards his fallen friend.

Cyborg released his hand hook to grab onto some firm ground but when it did, the ground gave out as well.

Beast Boy was just about jump into the abyss to save his friend until he felt a familiar dark magic wrapping him around and it pulled him away from the abyss. When he was away from it, the dark magic vanished and Beast Boy turned to face Raven who had her glowing white eyes until it died down.

"Why did you do that? I could've saved him!" he shouted.

"You wouldn't be saving anybody. Even if you did save him, you would go down with him too. We have to stick together and find a way to get out of this house and come back for help." Raven replied, sternly.

Beast Boy shook in anger and hated the fact how Raven was always right but he let go of his emotion and gave up.

"Fine."

He gave out a sigh and leaned against a wall. He gave out a small dark chuckle.

"You sure you're not the one doing this?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven glowered at him. "I'm positive. If that was the case, my powers wouldn't even be working right now and you wouldn't be here with us."

Starfire sighed. "I wish to know that they are okay."

"Well guess what? They're not okay! And we're not even going to find them if we continue to linger here!" he yelled.

"Enough! Arguing is pointless." Raven snapped.

The two seemed to be in a glaring contest until Starfire lifted her head only to gasp.

"Beast Boy, get out." she whimpered, pointing.

This broke the glare only to have the green one to be confused.

"What do you mean—"he stopped in mid-sentence when something started to crawl on him from out of the _wall_ he was currently leaning against.

He shrieked as he flailed his arms around, trying to get them away.

"Argh! Get it off me!" he screamed.

The two girls ran towards him and grabbed him by the hands in order to get him out of the wall but they were doing little success since whatever it was pulling Beast Boy, it had won. The green one then sunk down further in and the grip on Beast was lost which made the girls to fall back.

"Beast Boy, no!" Star exclaimed.

"We lost him too." Raven replied, getting up. "We have to stick together. And we can't let anything else get to us. Don't be afraid, okay?"

Star nodded, slightly. She then got up but didn't move afterwards.

"Where do you suppose we should start looking?" Star asked, having fear in her voice.

"There _is_ one place where we haven't checked…"

The minute she said, Star whimpered in fear and soon they were found at the open dark entrance that gave off unwelcoming vibe. Lighting flashed as it revealed the two girls who were standing at the doorway.

The two gave each other a look before they descended down the stairs, not knowing what could be laying ahead…

Once they were in the basement, the door slammed shut which startled the two. The only light they had was from one of Starfire's starbolt but that faded away when the door slammed closed.

"Starfire…"

"T-that wasn't me." she squeaked.

A few seconds later, they heard a manic laugh out of nowhere then it vanished.

"Let's keep moving."

The two continued to go further down the dark basement until something grabbed Raven's leg which made her to scream, dragging her away from Starfire who heard the shout.

"Raven!" she yelled, throwing her starbolts at whatever it was dragging Raven.

But that proved futile.

"NO! RAVEN!" she screamed, running towards her but out of the shadows, something came and it smacked the alien away from Raven.

Raven continued to scream until she was gone.

"Raven…" the alien whimpered.

As soon as she got up, something lowered down which grabbed at the sides of her head and she shrieked when she saw what it looked like another face.

"Get IT OFF!" she hollered, using her starbolts to blast it.

It lost its grip since it fell on the floor but it started to give out horrifying moans and it began to drag itself towards Starfire. Eyes wide with fear, she scrambled backwards and not knowing what to do.

She wished her friends were here and she wished that they will tell her that everything will be okay even though its not.

"No, please. Get it away. Go away!" Starfire exclaimed, forming herself at a ball position and covered her ears while she shut her eyes closed.

"Stop. Stop it." she whimpered.

This isn't happening. This isn't real.

Not real. Not real. Not…real.

Starfire opened her eyes and as her thoughts led to Robin before he got taken away.

" _This Haunted House…the things that we see that aren't really there…the villain. Don't you see? Everything is not what it seems. This whole thing is a fake and the person who is behind is—"_

That's it.

This is not _real_.

Having that thought in her head, Starfire got up and her eyes went green as well as her hands.

"You do not scare me anymore!" with that, she began to have her hands together and in the middle, a green starbolt was starting to form.

Once it was big enough, she threw it over her head and released it, destroying nearly everything that was in her path.

The creatures gave out terrible screams as they were writhing away until everything grew…

Silent.

Once it was almost normal, Starfire let out a sigh and took a few steps back. Her back leaned against something but she realized this too late when that something wrapped her around her waist, giving out a scream. Her hand started to glow, prepared to attack.

"Starfire!"

"What?"

Curiously, she raised her glowing hand and lifted upwards only to gasp.

However, instead of having the room being surrounded with green light, the lights of the room flickered to life. Starfire widened her eyes with happiness as she realized who it was.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, running towards him and hugged him. "You are unharmed."

Robin smiled as he too returned the hug. "I'm just happy you're okay."

She then let go of the hug and turned around to see that everybody was here.

"Then everyone is alright?"

Cyborg grinned. "Yeah, we're cool."

Star paused. "Then this whole thing was—"

"Fake." Robin pulled out a figure from a corner.

The figure revealed to be none other than the clown who was tied up and he looked really displeased.

"Rotten Titans. Always ruining fun." he mumbled.

 **:(/\\):**

"Well…I think I had enough Halloween for one day." Cyborg replied, resting on the couch.

"Definitely." Raven responded.

Star smiled as she huddled to Robin until Beast Boy came up to the front, wearing a grin.

"Alright, guys. You _think_ this is over but it's not! Hehe!" he cackled. "For next Halloween, we're going to the haunted castle that is just outside of Jump City!"

The other Titans gave each other a look before they gave Beast Boy their death glares.

"BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy laughed sheepishly. "I'm kidding."

A/N: Woow…I thought I would never get this one. Oh Lord! I did! *Parties* now hands up on who got scared? Honest, please! TBH, heck, even I got scared when I wrote this XD *which is why I wrote this during daylight oops* Ooo, next chapter—rather episode—is my favorite one! Aaah I'm so excited! Well…it's got inspired from a Batman episode but I will tell you that in the next episode sooo see you then! Wait, wait! If you're interested what the Titans wore for costumes, here it is!

Robin-Batman

Raven-Hecate

Starfire-Catwoman

Beast Boy-Dracula

Cyborg-er I don't know what they're called since I forgot but anyways, what he has is a black cloak with a hood and a scythe. At first, I wanted him to be an evil Jester but I thought that was cheesy heh


	13. Heroes

**Author's Note:** Do you know what I always wondered? I wonder if Beast Boy can change into a dragon. I mean like if he can transform into a T-Rex then why not Dragon? It's just something I've always wondered…*ahem* apart from that, anyone watches Teen Titans Go!? It's…stupidly hilarious omfg. Now, on the other note, this episode had been inspired by one of Batman's episodes which is called Batman: The Animated Series: I Am the Night. One of my fave episodes…let's get on with the show, hehe.

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to WHEEEE for reviewing. Thanks to SadiaDaBomb for reviewing!

 **Summary:** During a fight, the Titans comes into the battle to capture a villain but at a high cost—one of the teammates is severely wounded. Robin thinks about quitting but his friends starts to reason with him about why he shouldn't quit.

* * *

Chapter 12: Heroes

There were the sounds of clicking, indicating guns were ready to fire but it was on hold. The sirens had faded away once it reached its destination but the lights were still on.

"This is the police. We have you surrounded." the commander's voice responded through the blow horn.

Inside the building, two figures leaned against the wall and slightly peeked out from their hiding spot but an angry face came on.

"Aw crud." the bad guy muttered, getting out his weapon.

He took a breath before the two of them came out of the hiding spot and started to fire the gun. The bullets broke through the glass, shattering it but that made the policemen to move out of the harm's way.

When they realized that there were no more bullets, one of them swore under his breath and started to run away. They then continued to run until they were out of the building by using a secret doorway but then something flew into the air and it gave out a scratch on one of the men's cheek, making him to grunt.

The foe who got hit stopped in his tracks, holding his cheek and turned his head to the shadows.

"Think you could get away?" the newcomer spoke. "Think again." he then caught the flying weapon into his hands.

Eventually, the shadows on the figures were gone and it revealed the Titans. Robin narrowed his eyes but that only made the bad guys to take out yet another gun and started to fire.

The Titans all leaped or flew out of the way. Robin created a somersault to avoid the flying bullets and sometimes he would use cars as a shield in order to protect himself.

Muttering angrily, the criminal motioned to his partner and once he saw a clear path, they started to run and quickly hopped into one of the trucks and started to drive away. The other criminal ran towards the leader and started to fight him by shooting the gun at him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted.

Objects were soon covered in dark magic and were hurdled towards the escaped driver but he dodged them. The driver smirked only to have his eyes wide when Cyborg came into the view by being at the front of the car. He held on to it as the driver tried to shake him off.

He succeeded after he performed a sharp turn and that made Cyborg to lose his grip on the car.

As soon as the half robot was out of the way, raining starbolts started to rain down.

Just like before, the thief dodged them but there were several of narrowed hits. Fed up, the criminal stuck his head out and started to fire his own weapon. Since Robin was focused on the other guy, Beast Boy gasped and shouted to him.

"Robin, look out!"

The driver chuckled evilly as he realized that his aim was true. Robin grunted when he was struggling to push the other enemy back but at last he gave his one final push and he succeeded.

The thief rolled out of sight though Robin's timing came a bit too late. He gasped when the vehicle was coming closer and acting quickly, Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and ran towards Robin.

And then, when he was close the green Titan pushed Robin out of the harm's way but he had little time to dodge the vehicle and the weapon.

Robin grunted as he rolled a bit until he came to a halt; his staff flew out of his hand and he quickly went to his knees only to scream out when he heard the sound of a gun being fired.

" _ **BEAST BOY**_!"

 **TT**

"He is going to be okay. We need him to an emergency room. Now. Move!"

"His pulse…it's slowly fading."

"Give him oxygen."

A soft moan came and it alerted another person.

"It's going to be okay."

And then the moan faded…

 **:(/\\):**

The groan came again, alerting the people.

"Beast Boy." the voice said.

The wounded Titan groaned and he squinted his eyes since opening them hurts so much…he could still see the blurry light but it was temporarily blinding him.

The voices…

"It's going to be alright…" another voice said but this one he recognized.

"Hang in there, little buddy."

And then, darkness came once more and took him away…

 **:(/\\):**

"Robin…"

Robin didn't listen.

"Robin." the voice said, a bit firmly.

He ignored it.

"ROBIN!" it shouted.

This time, the shouting voice stopped the pacing Robin.

"What?" he snapped.

"Worrying yourself over it is pointless. It is not going to do anything."

"What? So you're thinking that I shouldn't _care_ about him?" he asked, raising his voice a little. "In case you haven't noticed, Raven, Beast Boy's life is on the line and it's because of _me_!"

Raven glared at him. "I didn't suggest that. Of course, you should care about him. But if you keep on doing this, you're going to be unstable. Blaming yourself isn't going to help at all. All we could do now is to pray that he pulls through."

Robin shook his head. "No…no…you don't know what you're talking about, Raven. He is our teammate—our _friend_. I can't stop thinking about him. This is my fault. My _fault_. If I moved in time, none of this would've happened. I would rather let the bad guy to get away then get one of our friends injured."

Robin then sat down and grabbed his hair in his hands as he lowered his head down to stare at the floor.

"This is my fault." he replied, shakily. "My fault…"

Starfire sighed. She placed her hand on the door's window but in that room, it contained the unmoving form of Beast Boy.

"He will be okay?" she whispered.

Cyborg glanced back to see how their leader was doing. He wasn't doing any good.

"He will be. He has too."

Just then, the door opened and it revealed the nurse. This alerted Robin since he quickly got up.

"Well?" he asked.

The nurse studied the young Titan before she gave out a sigh.

"…We…we're not sure. As of right now, he's currently fighting for his life and we're doing everything we can—"

"Well, clearly you're NOT DOING EVERYTHING YOU CAN!" Robin yelled, startling the nurse a bit even though she knew that it was going to come. "Get back in there and _save_ him! You have the technology!"

"Excuse me, _hero_ but sometimes not even the technology can save a person's life." the nurse narrowed her eyes. "The only way to save him is for him to pull through by _himself_. He's going to need a lot of time to heal if he ever comes back."

"Wait what do you mean _if he ever comes back_?" Robin asked.

"Like I said before, he's currently fighting for his life. In other words, he's on the state of life and death."

The atmosphere quickly changed. Even the rest of the Titans can sense that.

Robin curled his hands into fists and he angrily stared at the floor.

"Robin, I think you should—"

"Leave me alone." he replied, coldly.

With that, he turned around and pushed Raven out of his way. The Titans gave a look of sorrow while Raven turned to the nurse.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No it's okay. I understand."

"Do you know when he's going to wake up?"

She bit her lip. "We…we don't know."

A cold silence had settled in.

 **:(/\\):**

A sudden crash came, indicating that something was broken.

"Telling me to calm down when my friend is on the line." Robin muttered, throwing objects at the wall out of anger.

Robin gave out a scream of frustration and anger. He collapsed on his knees and wrapped his arms around him and he felt his body shaking. He was cold and upset and felt like his happiness was taken away.

His room was dark since the curtains were closed, forbidding any light to come in.

He wanted nothing more than to curl up on his bed and to cry his heart out but he knew that it was a sign of weakness and it wouldn't do any good.

As for the rest of the Titans, they were all worried for Robin since the minute he came into the Tower, he had stormed into his room and locked it. He hadn't come out in days.

"How's Robin?" Cyborg replied, having no emotion.

Starfire sighed. They were currently in the living room.

"He is not doing any better. I fear that if he keeps this up, he might hurt himself." she told him.

Silence.

"Where's Robin?" Raven asked.

"Where else? He's in the same place." Cy answered.

Star shook her head. "No. Right now, he is in the shower and I fear that he is trying to drown himself."

Cyborg slammed his fist on the table. "He's gotta have his act together. I know it's hard—it's hard for all of us. But he's not making the situation any better."

"Which is why I suggest that I should quit."

The sudden voice alarmed them and they turned their heads to Robin who was standing at the doorway.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Quit? What do you mean quit?"

He ever so slowly turned his head to her. "What? Are you that daft? Do I need to explain it into simpler words?"

She glared at him.

Narrowing his eyes, Cyborg got up and started to walk towards him.

"You better change your tone and your attitude. You're not helping the situation at all."

Robin sneered. "Make me."

Cyborg growled, making his hand into his fist.

"Robin, please. I know the wound of Beast Boy is hard on you. It is hard on all of us but you must not dwell on it too much." Starfire began. "It will make you unstable—"

"Save it, will you?!" he cut her off. "You guys don't know! You guys don't know how I feel right now!" he screamed. "This is all my fault. If I had moved on time, none of this would ever happen. I'm quitting. And there's nothing you guys can do or say to me that will change my mind—"

 _SLAP!_

A cold stinging silence filled the air and Robin made his hand to go up to his stinging cheek. He slowly turned his head only to see Starfire who was shaking. He realized that it was her who slapped him.

"You are acting irrational, Robin. You are not doing any good for yourself or the team. You must pull yourself together and accept what has been done or otherwise we could also lose you too." Star responded, angrily.

Before the silence could settle in, the alarm came and it interrupted the intense atmosphere. Since Raven was the closet, she made her way towards the computer and began to click away.

"Well where is it?" Robin asked when he saw Raven pausing.

She stared at the screen before she turned around and faced him. The others faced him as well.

Seeing the looks, Robin narrowed his eyes. "I said _where is it_?!"

"I…we…we have all agreed and believed that you should sit this one out." Star replied after a while.

Robin widened his eyes. "What? You can't do that!"

"We can and we did." Cyborg said, walking towards his leader. "You are not stable, Robin. You will put yourself in more danger and you will let your emotions to take control over you. You are _sitting_ this one out. End of discussion."

The leader glared at the stern half robot. "No." he replied. "I'm going out there! You guys need my help."

"We can take care of ourselves. Now…I'm giving you a choice here." Cyborg replied in a dangerous way. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The two glared at each other and the intension came in once again. Robin then lowered his head but that didn't mean he let go of his fists.

"Fine." he replied sharply.

"Good." the Titan then turned around. "Alright, team. Let's go!"

Robin felt his cape going to the side because of the breeze everyone had made when they were passing by him. Raven stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When we get back, Beast Boy will be okay. You will see."

"Whatever." he said, shrugging her hand off.

Raven gave a small saddened look before she too departed, leaving Robin alone. When he was truly alone, the leader narrowed his eyes and made his way towards the computer. He placed on a smirk as he started to type away.

"You think you can hide it away from me, did you?" he muttered.

At last, he found out where the trouble was only to have his eyes wide with shock.

"No…"

 **:(/\\):**

A figure jumped down like a bat in a dark room. It scanned his eyes until he found what he was looking for. With a smirk, the figure walked towards it which made whatever he was looking for to be slightly visible.

It was another figure that seemed to be "sleeping" on the bed. There would be a _beep_ every now and then that would be coming from the machine.

"I'm gonna make sure that you won't survive." it responded, wickedly.

Just as it was about to strike, it gave out a yell when something blasted at his hand and threw the object away. The object clattered on the floor, sliding away.

The shadowy figure growled when he saw several of figures in the shadows.

"Step away from him and everything will be going nicely."

The figure smirked, knowing exactly who it was.

"The Teen Titans. How nice of you to come. Did you come here for his funeral?"

Cyborg growled. The person then studied the group until he noticed that there was one more missing.

"Say…what happened to the birdie boy?"

"It is your fault!" Star shouted, her hands charged. "It is your fault that he has changed!"

"Changed, has he?" he sneered. "Well then Titans. It's been an honor talking to you but if you don't mind, I got a little business here."

"We do mind. And trust me: we are _not_ going to do this the easy way! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Several of boxes were encased in dark magic and were thrown towards the enemy. The enemy, unfortunately, dodged it and that made the boxes to crash into the wall instead. Cyborg made the next move by running towards him, bringing down his fist but he too avoided that one by leaping backwards, making the half robot's fist to smash at the ground.

After the unsuccessful attack, Starfire came and she fired her starbolts carefully as to not hurt her injured friend. Cyborg would too use his sonic attack while also being careful.

It was a tricky battle since Beast Boy was in here and the Titans could not risk hurting him.

"Aweh, what's the matter? Going all soft?"

Growling, Cyborg brought his fist back and moved it forward in order to punch him. Alas, the enemy stopped his fist by grabbing it with his own. He then pushed Cyborg back a little though that only made the half robot to continue to throw punches at him.

However, when the opponent kept on avoiding the punches, he saw an opportunity to grab the wounded Titan and to get out of here. Going with that, he waited until Cyborg brought his fist down and acting quickly, the criminal leaped into the air and went over his shoulder like a leap frog.

Like a ninja, the bad guy scooped Beast Boy out of the bed (and that also included having all the machines that were connected to him to be disabled) and moved past by the two girls. The girls began to fly towards him but the enemy thought fast and turned around in order to throw a net at them.

They gasped when they saw a net and it covered them over, bringing them down to the ground.

"Beast Boy, no! I'm not letting him to take you away!" Cyborg exclaimed, running up to the criminal who was already on the top of the balcony.

"Oh but I am."

He then got up and smirked.

"Sayonara, fellow Titan."

Before he could even jump, a voice came.

"Sayonara this!"

Out of nowhere, something pushed the enemy out of the way and it made him to fall to the ground. However, when he was falling, it made him to lose his grip on Beast Boy and he fell over the balcony.

The newcomer then pinned the horrible foe by his hands and an angry look was etched onto his face.

"You may have caught me but your friend is falling as we speak."

"What?" the figure quickly got off and leaped in the air in order to be on the top of the balcony. He gasped when he saw the falling Titan.

"BEAST BOY!"

Cyborg stopped, automatically knew who it was.

"Robin?" he called out.

But Robin didn't hear him. Instead, the boy wonder jumped off the balcony and went after his friend. A determined look was placed on his face while a thought ran across his head.

 _I may have lost you this time, Beast Boy, but I'm not gonna lose you again!_

Robin did a free fall for a while until he finally caught up to Beast Boy and he wrapped his arms around him. He then turned around so that his back was facing the ground that was still far away. A soft groan was heard and Robin hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Beast Boy. I got you."

Robin then made his hand to go to his pocket and got out the grappling hook. He then fired the hook which made it to fly through the air and went over the balcony. Unfortunately, the criminal saw the rope and quickly got up so that he could cut the rope with his specialized dagger which he pulled it out of his black outfit.

He grinned maliciously, staring down at the two fallen Titans.

"See you later." he called out.

The string then fell back down, making Robin to have his eyes wide. With that, he threw the handle away and held Beast Boy tighter, ready to have the impact.

"ROBIN! BEAST BOY!" Cy shouted.

Seeing that it was his time to run, the criminal got out of the balcony and shoved Cyborg to the side as he was passing by. Snarling, Cy ran towards him and tackled him down. Looking to the side, the half robot took away the net from the two girls and wrapped it around the bad guy.

"Raven—"Cy started.

"I know." was all she said before she flew into action.

Once over at the balcony, she began to chant her magic words. Robin, who still had his eyes closed, felt that something was covering him and soon he stopped in mid-air only to be brought upwards to safety.

Raven placed the two Titans on the ground of the balcony. Half of Beast Boy's body was lying on the ground while the other half was on Robin's lap. Robin had never let go of the green Titan and brought closer to him than before.

None of the group spoke as they came closer to them…

 **:(/\\):**

Robin paced back and forth, anxiously waiting. The rest of the Titans were all standing with him except they weren't pacing like how their leader is.

"Would you relax?" Raven asked, slightly being irritated with him.

Robin stopped for a brief moment to give her a look before he resumed his walking. Raven sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to go anywhere with him.

Just then and much to Raven's relief, the glass door opened and that made Robin to halt.

"Well?" he asked.

The nurse just simply smiled and moved to the side. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

There, in front of him, was none other than Beast Boy who looked perfectly healed. He bit his lip and laughed sheepishly.

"Um…hey?"

What he didn't expect was that Robin quickly wrapped his arms around and pulled him into a hug. Beast Boy blinked and returned the gesture. He certainly didn't expect this at all.

"I'm just glad that you're okay and had returned to us." Robin spoke, softly.

After a while, Robin had finally let go of Beast Boy but the green one didn't had enough time to get himself in order since the rest of the Titans hugged him the minute Robin had let go—Raven being one of the first.

"What do you say we head home?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

With that, the Titans began to walk their way out of the hospital, chattering along the way.

A/N: Aweh! I just love happy endings don't you? Now I really wanted to say something but I forgot shoot. Ugh, oh well it'll eventually come heh. See you next time!


	14. Limitations

**Author's Note:** Ack, I can't believe that this is the last one of Season 6! It's been a blast, writing it! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and the favors! One thing you SHOULD know is that I also take constructive criticism. If you something that you don't like or it can be improved, don't hold back. Say what is on your mind. Okay? Great! Let's get going with this struggled chapter since I had struggling writing it…oops OH wait! Before we begin, while writing this, I placed a hidden message behind this story. See if you can figure it out…and I just hope I made it clear while writing it :3 and I'm sorry for the lame villain name T_T

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to pandorapegasister for reviewing. Thanks to spiritual fighter for following the story.

 **Responses:**

pandorapegasister: Originally, this WAS supposed to be Starfire's season but since I couldn't think of any episodes about her, I made some other ones. There will be four seasons in total and there will be episodes about each of the Titans—sometimes there will be an episode where all of them are together. So yeah…glad you're enjoying it ^^

 **Summary:** Another villain is on the loose and it's up to the Titans to stop him. However, this villain is playing a dangerous game—a game that shows where even Heroes have limits.

* * *

Chapter 13: Limitations

A static appeared at the big screen. It was there for a while until it was gone and a figure appeared.

"Ah, the Teen Titans! What a surprise." the voice sneered.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Black Killer."

The figure, Black Killer, faked gasp with surprise. "So you _do_ know me! What an honor!"

Black Killer, as he was called, he wore a full black jump suit with a white triangle in the middle that has an open eye in the center. His face mask has a white skull painted on it, looking nothing but intimidating.

"Cut to the chase. What do you want?" the leader asked.

"Tsk, such an impatient boy." he grinned but then he regained his normal position. "Ah but I don't want anything…"

Robin narrowed his eyes.

He then moved to the side and saw a family that was tied up. A few centimeters away from them, there was a dynamite that was set to thirty. The Titans gasped while the mad man placed on a wicked grin.

"Let them go, you—"

"Oh pity. I thought we could play a little game…" he shook his head with fake disappointment. "But if you really want them so much, you can have them. If you can reach them in the next thirty minutes."

He grinned, gleefully but it wasn't a pleasant one.

"This isn't just a game, Robin, leader of the Titans! I'm going to show you…I'm going to show you _all_ that even Heroes can have limits. I'm going to show you that even _Heroes_ can't save everyone!"

With that, he laughed evilly and paused.

"Oh, that's right! I suggest you start moving because your time to save the family starts _now_!"

 **TT**

"Thirty minutes isn't a lot of time. We need to quickly reach his lair with fewer distractions." Robin said through his communicator.

"Uh that's going to be a problem."

"What?"

And on their screens, Black Killer appeared.

"I hope you're watching your screens, Titans because this one is for you! I know just how determined you are and how saving everyone is important," he mocked. "But how can you get to me when the train is about to blow?" he grinned, wickedly.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "And where is the train?

"The train is outside of Jump City. See if you can stop the train before it runs out of time." he laughed.

Robin growled. He started to pick up speed but Cyborg beat to him first by going first in line.

"You go. We will handle this." Cy responded.

"But—"

"We can handle it." Raven replied with a stern voice.

"Fine."

Just as the T-car was about to go, a bus suddenly came zooming down the road and it appeared to have no driver.

"You gotta be kidding me." Robin mumbled but then gasped when he saw people walking across the street. "Starfire, Beast Boy. Handle the train! Raven, Cyborg—"

"We _know_." the team said in unison.

At once, Star quickly zoomed towards the bus so that she could be in front. Once she was, she used her super strength by placing her hands in front of the bus in order to try and stop it. Because of the force, the bus was still pushing her back though the wheels were screeching.

Beast Boy then flew towards the window and smashed through it so that he could get in and halt it.

It was tough and the two kept on using their strengths but the bus was still moving until right when it reached the intersection, it stopped.

They sighed of relief.

"Whew, that was close." the green one commented.

The minute he said that, the T-car raced past by them, heading towards the path to the train.

"Oh you think that was a close call? Just wait 'til you see my next plan."

Robin tightened his fists on the handles of his R-cycle. He glared at the screen, staring angrily at the horrendous villain and Robin could feel that under the mask, he was smiling in glee but not the "kind" glee.

"On 3rd street, just around the corner, there's a building on fire with of course people in it." the villain responded. "Now, I don't know if you want to go there. I mean you still have twenty five minutes left to rescue the family that's about to die…I mean, if you don't save the people from the burning building, you would save a lot of time."

If he doesn't have that mask on, he would be wearing a twisted smile on his face.

"I will let you choose. What will _you_ do, Hero?" the villain asked.

Without hesitating, Robin quickly created a sharp turn the minute he saw the 3rd street sign. Not too far ahead was none other than the burning building. Seeing the streetlight, he quickly got out his grappling hook and aimed it at the object.

Once the rope was tied around it, it yanked the fearless leader upwards which made him to ditch his R-cycle and flew into the air thanks to the hook. He then swung himself sideways in order to crash through the building's window.

He performed a somersault in order to prevent any injuries. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the burning room for any signs of life.

After all, the villain _did_ say that there was a person left in here…

"Hello?" Robin shouted, hoping that someone— _anyone_ —would call back. "Anyone here?"

Robin did a side step in order to avoid the falling burning wood that fell to the ground. He coughed a bit due to the smoke but never gave up. He continued to move forward when he saw space and started his search.

"Hello?" he exclaimed once again.

A few minutes passed and no sound came at all. As Robin was just about to leave to search for another part of the room, a voice came.

"Help! Please!" the voice coughed.

Eyes wide, Robin started to move towards the voice. "Hello?" he called back so that he could make the person to keep on talking.

"Over here! Hurry! Please!"

Robin then reached to a door and there she was. The person who had been calling.

The lady was currently at a corner of the room and seemed to be stuck. Fear was clearly etched into her face and her eyes were staring at the fire, unaware that Robin was with her.

"Hold on! I'm on my way!" he yelled to make sure that she knew help was on the way.

"Careful!" she cried out.

Thankfully, Robin caught the cry on time and quickly jumped out of the way to avoid yet another falling wood that came from the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that his sleeve was burnt a little.

So, maybe his timing wasn't that great but right now he could care less about it. The more important thing is that to get the lady out of the house to safety.

"It's going to be alright."

"Please get me out of here." she whimpered, being on the verge of tears. "I don't want to die."

"You're not." Robin reassured, extending his hand out. "But you have to trust me."

Staring at the hand, the lady hesitated a bit before she took it.

Seeing this, Robin smiled a bit. "Now I need you to stand up."

The lady shook her head. "I—I can't…my ankle…"

His eyes slowly went down to her ankle and it looked really stuck. It was twisted at an odd angle and Robin carefully removed the pieces of the wood (the ones that aren't completely burnt just yet) out of the way. Once that was done, he moved towards her and grabbed gently by her arm while wrapping his other free arm around her waist so that he could have her weight on him.

Just as he was about to move, he suddenly paused since he heard a creaking sound. Robin looked up and saw that the ceiling that had fire in between here and there was about to give away soon and if they don't move quickly, they would be buried here alive.

His eyes gazed down at the door and in this condition, there was no way that the two would reach the door in time and be out of the building safely.

He then glanced at the window and didn't hesitate at all…

"I know how to get out but you're going to have to trust me." he paused. "Do you trust me?"

The lady nodded. "Yes."

With that, Robin started to walk towards the window and smashed his fist at the glass. The limped lady gasped at what she just saw.

"Your hand—"

Robin shrugged it off. "I don't care about it right now."

Across from the burning building, a streetlight just happened to right where Robin wanted. He then gently shifted the lady to the other side so that he could get a better grip in order to hold the handle of the hook. He then fired it once he aimed it right and the familiar yank came though this time the lady gave out a gasp of shock.

The two were out of the building just as the ceiling collapsed and the fire extended, burning everything within the room.

Robin was unaware at the crowd that just now appeared and they all were talking and gasping at the scene that they just witnessed. The string lowered both of them down and not too far, sirens could be heard.

Robin gently placed the lady on the ground who looked up at him with tears of joy.

"Thank you." she replied.

"It's just my job." he answered, crouching down so that he could help with the ankle.

Once that was done, Robin was out of sight when the fire engines and the emergency vehicles came.

 **:(/\\):**

The motorcycle came to a halt. It first gave out a roar before it died down and was switched off. Robin took off his helmet and placed it in its proper spot. He then looked ahead before he started to walk towards the place.

He grunted as he climbed the wall with the help of his birdarangs in order to reach what it looked like a rooftop. He then heaved himself up so that he could reach the firm ground and then looked at his surroundings.

He walked a few steps ahead but he stopped when he reached halfway since something caught his attention. A noise that sounded as if a machine was coming to life was heard and Robin turned around only to see that it was indeed a machine.

It was a laser machine since the part where it shoots laser started to spin to the sides in order to fire its beam at its target which was Robin.

Eyes wide, Robin began to avoid the laser so that he wouldn't get blasted from it. Occasionally, the leader would perform somersaults or flips to avoid them. There were some narrow strikes such as nearly being burned at the shoulder only to have a piece of his sleeve to be burnt.

He then jumped in the air and spun around so that he could face the laser and then he threw one of his birdarangs. It struck right in the middle of the laser, causing it to die down. Robin landed on his feet, smirking at his success while he also brushed his sleeve as though there were dust on them.

"That was a waste of time." Robin muttered, walking towards a door.

Once he walked inside the room, the room was dimly light but as he took steps, the lights began to flicker on. When the last light flickered to life, he gave out a gasp when he saw that there were several of figures that looked like they were tied up. As he got closer to them, it was the family in which Black Killer was talking about. Not too far, at Robin's right side, there was a dynamite that was attached to a ledge and the time read _15:00_ andwas counting down in red.

A muffled voice tore Robin's gaze away from the dynamite and he saw a woman moving her head as though she was trying to get the cloth free from her mouth. Seeing this, Robin quickly ran over to her and slid on his knees and then he removed the cloth.

"Please…please get us out of here!" the woman pleaded as fear was clearly etched into her face.

"I will. I will. Everything's going to be alright." Robin replied, taking out his birdarang and began to cut through the rope.

As he was cutting, he wasn't aware that there was a figure coming out of the shadows and in a flash, something struck Robin at the side before it tied around him and it gave out an electrocuted zap. The Titan gave out a yell before he collapsed on the floor, out cold.

 **:(/\\):**

A groan came followed by the eyes flickering open. The eyes squinted since the sudden light had temporarily blinded him though that only made it worse for him.

He felt like he had got run over by a bus.

"Perhaps that zap was a bit too much," a voice replied. "Oh well."

Slowly but surely, the blur started to go away and the blurry figure was slowly coming into the view.

"What…?" he moaned.

The figure sighed. "Come on. Up you get. Up, up. Wakey wakey."

A slap came across his face in order to actually wake him up.

Eventually, his sighting was now clear and he was able to see everything much clearer now. His eyes went wide with shock before they were replaced with anger.

" _You_." he replied through his gritted teeth.

A sardonic smile was placed on the face. "Me."

He began to walk towards Robin though that only made Robin to struggle—

Wait, _struggle_?

Robin looked down and saw that his hands were tied up. His hands were in chains.

He then crouched down so that he was in front of the boy wonder, grinning behind his mask.

"Oh I'm so glad that you have awoken. I would've thought that the laser beam would've taken care of you but I guess I've underestimated you." Black Killer gave a little _tsk_ sound and paused. "But perhaps my zap would've done the work but I guess it's just wasn't enough."

"However…" he paused. Even though he had a mask on, Robin could tell that his expression suddenly turned dark and cruel. "There wouldn't be any _fun_ if you were _dead_ now would there?" he gave a sharp pull at the chain, making Robin to wince.

Black Killer got up and started to walk around in the middle of the room.

When Black Killer was pacing around the room, Robin gave a quick glance at the timer though the bad guy noticed it.

"Oh admiring the dynamite, I see. Tsk, tsk. Five minutes isn't exactly a lot of time, is it? But _oh_ , if you had just left the woman to be burned alive in the building then you would've gotten here in time." he smirked.

He then walked towards Robin who glared at him. His expression was nothing but filled with hate for this guy.

"Such a shame that you had to go and rescue her…isn't it?" he gave a hard punch at his stomach which made Robin to have the wind to be knocked out of him.

He coughed, trying to get some air in.

"Why are you doing this?" he croaked.

The villain gave out a fake surprised gasp. "Oh! The great one speaks!"

Seeing the unamused look, Black Killer sighed. "Some people just don't have a sense of humor…" he cleared his throat. "Because _Robin_ , I want to see you suffer just as I have suffered. I want this image to haunt your mind and being stuck in your mind _forever_! I want you to cry…to cry because you couldn't save a family from a bomb. Face it, Robin. You're just as bad as we all villains are!"

"I am _nothing_ like you!" he spat at his face.

Angered, Black Killer took out a blade and with a swish he created a cut on his cheek. Blood started to ooze down, trickling down his cheek.

"And because Robin…I want you to have _your_ happily never after."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You are a cruel sick bastard."

Behind his mask, Black Killer smiled maliciously. "Why, thank you Robin. Oh you _really_ shouldn't have complimented me."

"Making people suffer is for your personal entertainment. You're doing this for enjoyment." the boy wonder responded while he was slowly shifting his hands around to try to break them free until he remembered that they were in chains.

He chuckled. It was a dark cold chuckle that made Robin to have shivers down his spine.

"It's what I do best. It's what I _live_ for."

He then walked back towards the shadows. "By the way, I suggest you should hurry up. You don't have much time left, _Hero_."

Black Killer looked at Robin's face though that made him to smirk. "Oh what's the matter? Why so… _tense_? What? You don't like the word _Hero_?"

No response.

He shrugged. "That's okay. Because I'm going to keep talking. I'm going to keep talking to the point where I will push your buttons."

"I would rather be drowned in a pool of piranhas instead of hearing you to talk all day." Robin remarked.

Growling, Black Killer made another blow at his stomach which made Robin to cough.

"You're going to regret the day you had ever been born!" he hissed as he stabbed his blade at Robin's shoulder. "You're going to _wish_ that you hadn't become a hero."

While saying that, Black Killer dug the blade even further down in his shoulder. That only made Robin to grit his teeth but he tried to ignore the pain.

"And I'm," another further dug. "Going to," the blade was further in." _Enjoy it_!"

And that was when the blade reached its limit, making Robin to make a strangle noise. Robin groaned, being uncomfortable from the pain that was in his shoulder.

"I want you to be deafened only from your silent screams…I want to have my blade to be soaked crimson with your blood!" he hissed.

With that, he threw Robin on the floor like a ragged doll.

The leader tried to get up only to be brought down since Black Killer pushed his head down.

"Oh I wouldn't bother getting up, _Hero_. I wouldn't want you to get up for nothing!" he sneered, kicking him in the stomach.

Robin grunted at the blow and his breath was becoming ragged.

 **:(/\\):**

The T-car zoomed down the road at full speed ahead. They just heard the news because of Raven's ability to sense people and they weren't stopping at all.

During the whole ride, Raven had nothing but worry etched across her pale face. Noticing this, Cyborg responded.

"Don't worry about it too much. We will get there in time. I promise." Cyborg replied but not even his words comforted him since his grip on the wheel tightened.

"But…how much time do we have left in order to reach him?" Raven asked.

It suddenly went silent.

That was one of the questions in which none of them had the answer for.

 **:(/\\):**

Robin groaned softly, feeling in a lot of pain. It was starting to get harder to breathe now, considering how many times Black Killer had kicked him in the stomach.

"So…this is how the great Robin will fall?" the villain sneered.

Another hit at the ribs.

"Stop…" Robin mumbled.

Black Killer went down and picked him up by his head. "What was that, dear boy? Sorry I couldn't hear."

Robin craned his neck to the side a little only to spat out his blood at his face. Growling, Black Killer painfully let go of his head and got up to wipe off the spit.

"That wasn't very nice now."

Narrowing his eyes, Black Killer walked towards the door and behind his mask, a cruel sardonic grin was plastered on his face.

"Well, I gotta go. Oh and don't bother getting up." he sneered before opening the door and closed it.

Breathing heavily, Robin slowly started to move despite the fact how much pain he felt but right now that wasn't his priority. He only had fifteen seconds to free himself and the family.

Robin then got a metal-like stick that was out of his glove and started to nit-pick at the cuffs. It took a while, making Robin to worry but he tried not to think about it.

At last he was freed and as quickly as he could he started to go towards the family. However, as he was untying them, he glanced at the timer that now read _5_ seconds and had his eyes wide.

Just as he was about to go to the other member, a hand grabbed him which caused him to be alert.

He looked at the woman who had tears at the corner of her eyes and shook her head.

Refusing to believe it, Robin insisted that he will make them out alive.

 **:(/\\):**

The T-car screeched to a halt and out came two figures that were running at full speed. The other two members were flying above them.

Just as they were about halfway of the path, an explosion from the building came and because they were in the range of the shockwave, it threw them back until they were at the ground.

The Titans had their eyes wide with shock and fear, having their hearts beating rapidly.

No…that didn't just happen.

No…

When they thought the worst, a figure came out of the broken building only to have the figure to collapse down.

Seeing this, the Titans ran to the figure only to stop in their tracks. Their eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, flying down to him. She landed beside at their beaten up leader (while his suit was also torn here and there) but something about him threw them off.

Robin had his head down and his eyes were full of remorse.

"I didn't…" he mumbled.

"You didn't what?" Star asked.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut tight. "I didn't get to save them…"

A/N: Oh. My. God. Seriously, writing this thing TOOK ME FOREVER! I REALLY WANTED TO GIVE UP ON IT BUT I DIDN'T! ASDFGHJKL! Aeii, I think this is one of the chapters I really like. It really turned out quite well but I think I made Black Killer a bit too…cruel and evil…sorry! And I guess this is kinda like the death of Jason Todd and the Joker…sorry! I didn't mean it to be alike T_T And this actually concludes season 6! OH MY GOODNESS! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO WAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORED! AHHH! Now, here's the thing: since this season is finished, I'll be on a "break" and what I mean by that is not continuing on this particular story. I will still be around on FF such as updating my other many stories that have been collecting dust…O_O oops…

Wow, this is gonna be a long A/N sorry but I just need to get it out. My break will be starting tomorrow which is Monday and it will go till Friday because I want other people to have a chance to catch up before I start season 7. I'll be posting season 7 on the same story rather than you guys having to look up at my many stories…I just find it easier for me and for yourselves. Now I think that is all I have to say other than…feedback? I really want your guys' feedback on this particular chapter…soo, once again thank you all so much and hope to see you soon! Oh and I REALLY hope the hidden message was clear enough—that was one of my worries :3 AND while I'm on my break, I'll go back to season 6 to fix some stuff up while also putting things out and in… AND…I'll let you figure out how Robin barely survived =) PM if you got it right or just leave it in the room and I'll reply to you. SEE YOU SOON!


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

Wow, I can't believe I had finished season six. That is just wow. And I can't believe that I actually FINISHED another story, considering how many stories I have going on…oops.

I just want to thank each and every one of you for your constant review, the follows and favors. They really do mean a lot to me and thank you for your support. I didn't actually think that I would finish this. Just wow.

On the other hand, season seven is now up. If you're interested to continue reading my episodes of the continuation of Teen Titans, you may do so now that the next season is up.

Once again, I thank you for your continuous support and I had much fun writing it. I'm sure it will be a blast in writing all of the seasons.

See you soon,

Skychild101


End file.
